Collection of Tales
by Sapphire Sterre
Summary: A bunch of unfinished ideas centered around Classic!Sans. Majority will be ANGSTY, DARK, and/or GRAPHIC. Ch. 14 – Sans might be cursed with terrible luck. His never-been-official boyfriend decides to marry Razz of all monsters. His brother feels disappointed in him. And Red? Poor Red is tangled in something he can't escape.
1. A Blackmailed Traitor

**_Collection of Tales_ Summary**: _A bunch of unfinished ideas centered around Classic!Sans. Some chapters will be one-shots, notes, or just summaries of unwritten stories. Majority will be angsty, dark, and/or graphic. Lots of one-sided and/or abusive shipping._

 **Chapter 1 Summary** : _Gaster is the boss to a famous scientific company and Classic!Sans wants out. He waits anxiously for the day when the contract will end and he can freely leave. His boss' current project is the mythical power Time Travel that Sans is convinced doesn't exist. However, one leader of a notorious gang believes in the power and will do whatever it takes to win that power herself. Her brother, a rival gang leader, will do everything to thwart her plans and score the magic himself._

 **Notes:** **This chapter starts in note-form and switches to fleshed-out form.**

 **WARNINGS: Swearing and mentions of violence.**

* * *

 **Ch.1 – A Blackmailed Traitor**

Sans is a paper pushing lab assistant. He wants to leave and find a different job, one with greater pay and better treatment, but Gaster keeps him trapped there. Gaster views him as his surrogate son…one he can manipulate as he pleases due to their contract. Still, Sans stays hopeful because the contract will end soon and he'll be free to leave. Otherwise, he had tried to sabotage himself and get fired so he could escape but Gaster never let him leave and threatened him with lower pay. Just barely and with careful rationing, he's able to support himself and pay for Papyrus' college financial aid for that. Sans knows Gaster won't tire of him, so he waits for the day the contract will end.

After a overworked and exhausting day, Sans drags himself to Grillby's bar. Grillby and him get along well enough and after several drunken confessions, Grillby often lets Sans drink spiked ketchup and eat hamburgers and fries for free.

That night, he whines about the long day and how much of a asshole his boss his. He spits Gaster's name left and right, too drunk to care and unaware of a gang member listening closely to his drunken complaints.

When he leaves, drunk beyond belief on a late Friday night, the gang member follows him. When he feels someone 'checking' his stats, he barely remembers to shortcut/teleport in time to avoid any possible fight. He's too drunk for this.

The next day, he barely remembers the night before. Just bits and pieces and that someone followed him but he doesn't know why. It was practically routine to complain about Gaster and he was a regular at Grillby's, so what could've been unusual enough for someone to follow him? To increase their level? He _was_ a low-level monster and though dusting him wouldn't raise their level much, he knows some low-lifes would take advantages when they could.

The weekend passes of just sleeping and rest. As the week goes on, he feels more and more eyes watching him. He thinks it's just Gaster being a creep again…until a few weeks pass and the watching fades. He's on his way to Grillby's and caught off guard when someone sneaks behind him and knocks him out.

He wakes up on a couch in an office with a magic-suppressing collar on his neck. Naturally, he's irritated.

He rights himself to find a young adult with red eyes watching him, amused, from behind their desk. He holds back the need to spit fire because _what the hell_ and stands, habitually stuffing his hands into his jacket pocket with a lazy smile.

The human reveals themself as Chara, the leader of a deadly gang, _Undertale_ (or some other name). Sans face freezes on the smile. Well, _shit._

He tries to act relaxed as he asks why he's here and absently tugs on the collar with a quirked socket. Chara sees right through him and her lips stretch into a grin, dark and malicious.

Sans SOUL skips a pulse as her eyes pick him apart him like nothing more than a science experiment. She pauses and explains.

"Wing Dings Gaster has a pet project that is of interest to me. Surely you've heard of Time Travel, correct?"

His smile twitches but for the most part he's unfazed. Yeah, Gaster had an odd obsession with some ancient, _mythical_ power. But, RESETS and SAVES didn't exist, so why bother looking?

"Yeah, yeah, but I gotta say, it's no _myth_ -tery that it's not real." Sans watches as the pun registers and the woman puffs an exhale.

"Funny," her smile sharpens and his SOUL sinks with foreboding. "Might just keep you around when I'm done."

"Heh," he covers his unease with another joke. "Hate to disappoint you, but I've got a skele _ton_ of work to do."

"Yes, you do." Chara agrees and with a twist of her hand he feels his his soul grabbed by red magic and he's dragged closer to the desk.

"Hey, whoa–"

"I have a job for you." She cuts him off as she holds him in place. Her free hand opens a drawer and pulls out a sheet of paper and a black binder. "You are to gather any and all of Gaster's research on Time Travel. Fill this binder with all his speculation, findings, and experiments. Once you have collected _everything,_ you will go to the location on this paper and return the binder. Understand?"

Sans cocked his head, almost afraid to ask but he had to know. "And if I don't?"

"Then you're dust." Chara shrugs, uncaring. "And if that isn't incentive enough, then it will be your _brother_ who dies." The nonchalant air darkened into murderous glee. "And _you_ will get to watch."

 _That_ shakes him to the core. His smile completely drops into a scowl and he struggles against the magic holding him in earnest. "Don't you fuckin–"

She smirks and the magic tightens around him, almost suffocating. "But you won't have to worry about that, will you? Because you'll do exactly as I say, when I say it, _right?"_

He snarls and tries to lash out with his own magic but the collar sparks and any energy is sucked right out of him. Chara watches, amused, as he breaks his mask to hurl insults and rage until he exhausts himself and sags.

She sets him to the floor and he wobbles on unsteady feet. Calmly, she continues. "You'll do as I say, won't you Sansy? Wouldn't want your _precious brother_ hurt, would you?"

"…no." He agrees.

But, if she hurt his brother there would be _hell to pay_.

~oOo~

 **Notes: Inspired mainly by the AO3 fic For Business or Pleasure by Askellie (NadaNine).**

 **Took the pieces of the story like The Underground never existed and thus the war between humans and monsters never happened. Sans works at a science company led by a cruel Gaster. He can't leave due to a convoluted contract. My idea broke from there.**

 **Lost steam so it's unfinished.**

 **Feel free to leave a review and thanks for reading!**


	2. Pirate AU Version 1

**Chapter 2 Summary** : _Classic!Sans doesn't wanna be a pirate. He wants to escape and find his brother, Papyrus. Edge is former royalty, now a captain and abusive lover to Sans. Red is a king who's captured by his own brother, Edge._

 **Notes:** **This chapter starts in note-form and switches to fleshed-out form.**

 **NSFW, violence, torture, swearing, and mentions of non-con** **.**

* * *

 **Ch.2 – Pirate AU Version 1**

Classic!Sans works as the right hand man to Captain Fell!Papyrus. He hates the underhanded ways of piracy and longs to escape to land and one day find his younger brother. They were separated when Edge's men attacked their village and captured Sans.

Though he technically holds no authority other than being a lowly page, Edge trusts Sans more than anyone else on the ship. Mostly due to Sans unrepentant humor and open honesty. It doesn't help that he is the mirror image to Edge's own brother, Red.

Edge and Red fought long ago. Edge wanted to be heir to the kingdom but was shunned for his reckless attitude and soon exiled when he attacked a fellow noble in a burst of temper. Anger and lust for power drove him to become a feared captain of pirates.

Red is the king of Felldom. (Or some other royal-ish name) One day when he's hidden on a outwardly sailor ship and traveling to meet a potential suitor, his brother attacks and manages to kill off the guards before capturing him and the other nobles or peasants & slaves on the ship.

Sans and Red meet when Edge orders his crew line to the prisoners and sort who would be suitable to sell on the black market and who would be good to keep as slaves on the ship. Sans is friendly and kind to them as he walks beside Edge, doing his best to lift the mood despite Edge's frightening air. He knows what it's like to be ripped from home and forced into dangerous situations. He didn't have comfort at the time of his own first imprisonment but he knows his brother would want him to try to comfort the new prisoners. His younger brother was the coolest, after all, and he'd do anything the guy.

But, when he notices a look-alike, he stops short and stares. Quickly, he looks between Edge then Red and speculates. The two might be related. They _were_ the spitting image of Papyrus and him. Still, he keeps his mouth shut and cracks a joke until Edge strides next to him and halts.

Edge snorts. "Captured by pirates? Always knew you were weaker than me, Red."

One of the feisty prisoners, an injured guard, flares with rage. "Do not dare speak to the king like–"

One of Edge's men slaps her. "That is _Captain Edge_ you–"

Sans cuts in. "Hey, whoa, I know you got a _bone_ to pick, but let's _chill_ for a bit since a _cold_ storm is on it's way."

The crew groans while the prisoners stare at the small, smiling skeleton. Inwardly, he's sweating bullets. It feels like a ticking time bomb is about to blow in all their faces.

Red picks up where they left off and sneers, a gold tooth glinting in the fading sunlight. "Ya call _me_ weak but at least _I_ didn't run away to play pirate."

Edge scoffs. "Say another insult and I'll kill your idiotic followers and make you _watch."_

"Okay!" Sans chirps to hide his unease. "Capt'n Edge that storm is on it's way! Why don't we stuff these guys downstairs and deal with them tomorrow? Wouldn't want anyone catching a cold because of some rain, right?"

Edge snorts and murmurs just loud enough for the three to hear. "Always so soft." Louder, he announces. "Get them outta my sight."

Subtly, Sans sags his shoulders and trots off to prepare the prisoners' cells while the crew manhandles the group into following. Since he's well versed in preparing the cages, it takes short work to ensure the space is clean and unlocked.

The crew arrives behind him, shoving the prisoners into separate cells. He pulls out the keys and locks the doors, purposefully herding the crew out of the room with the reminder that they had to prepare the ship for the storm. Humiliating, dehumanizing, or even molesting prisoners was one of the worst hobbies the crew had, in his opinion. If he could distract them from it, then he would.

Once they were out, he forces false cheer and says he'll fetch dinner. "Be back _short_ ly," he winks and gestures at his height before exiting the room.

He leaves and heads for the kitchen, asking for a meal for the prisoners. Grillby obliges with a nod. When the fire monster turns away, Sans swipes a few extra pieces of bread. Though both knew of his theft, neither commented and pretended to play blind. They had plenty of food and there was no sense in letting prisoners _starve._

Grillby loaded the tray and Sans thanked him before leisurely returning to the cells. But, he heard muffled shouting as he approached and reluctantly opened the door. Edge gripped Red by the throat and the smaller of the two flailed in the hold, snarling curses and insults.

Sans sighed and mentally prepared himself as he put the tray on the floor near one of the cells "Honestly, Edge, I know you had a _rocky_ past but that doesn't mean you gotta throw your own brother _at_ the rocks."

"Not now, Sans." Edge growled and Red struggled for air.

Sans stuffed his hands into his hoodie pockets and leaned against the doorway and away from the tray. "Aw, c'mon, I still gotta feed these guys."

 _"Sans."_

Sans knew a threat when he heard one, but better _he_ be punished than another death on the ship. And it looked like Red would pass out soon. _"Edge._ It's a pain to clean dust off wood floors!"

"And you think I care?"

Sans gritted his teeth as the captain nearly strangled his own brother. He forced himself to move forwards and grasp Edge's forearm with a light touch. Edge whirled on him with burning eyes and Sans offered a lidded gaze.

He murmured. "C'mon, you don't wanna hurt your brother. That'd be a lot like hurting _me._ We've got similar faces, you know."

Edge snarled. "Last chance, doll. Either you leave us or I'll pin you down and fuck you in front of these pathetic little nobodies."

Sans snapped back as if burned. " _Edge_." He hissed. The damn monster knew he hated the sex, least of all _public_ sex.

Edge stared him down and he bristled, forcing a grin as he turned around. "Fine, I've always wanted to swim with the fishies."

Bones thumped to the floor and red magic wrapped around his soul. Edge held him in place as he approached. Blue eyelights rolled as Edge fell for the distraction and dragged him out of the room and into the Captain's Chamber.

Edge was ruthless that night but at least he didn't return to the cells.

Sans thanked his lucky stars.

~oOo~

The next morning, Edge shoved him off the bed and gruffly ordered him to guard the prisoners before stalking out the door. Groggy and aching all over, he saluted and forced himself to dress in unsoiled clothing. Man, he needed to do laundry again…

Still, he slipped on his loose pants as well too big socks and ratty slippers. A stained white shirt and light blue hoodie later, Sans shuffled out of the captain's chambers and studiously avoided the leering gazes of the crew. They knew what happened the night before, especially with how loud Edge ordered him to be.

He made his way to the kitchen, once again asking for a bunch of meals. Grillby took in his ragged state and frowned, silently concerned. Sans only offered a half-hearted shrug and Grillby sighed and cooked a batch of oatmeal.

Like before, Sans carried the tray to the cell and dodged any of the crew's insulting jabs with a strained smile and lame joke. When one of the more surly members blocked his way, he knew he was in for a bad time.

"Hey, slut." The bear monster sneered. "Only reason Captain keeps you alive is for a good fuck."

Sans closed an eye. "Jealous, much?"

The bear's lips curled into a perverted smile. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind sharing."

This was bad. Of course it was one of the newer recruits to have the gall. "You know Captain Edge," his smile darkened. "He _hates_ to share his things."

"Babe," the bear towered over him. "He'll never have to know."

Sans let himself frown. "I tell him everything. Touch me and you're dust."

The monster reached for him and he flinched back but was too slow. The tray dropped from his hands as the bear lifted him with a paw and carried his flailing form onto the open deck. His legs dangled and flailed while his arms jerked. Damnit, the paw kept its grip firm on his wrists. Edge was nowhere in sight.

"Hey, boys!" The bear bellowed and shook his small form. "Caught the pretty thing. Who wants first round?"

The newer recruits prowled forwards while the older ones exchanged glances. One of them, a female panther coughed. "Brazo, do you have a death wish?"

The bear scoffed. "What?"

The panther continued, light but firm. "That's the Captain's prized treasure. Best put him down before you get us all in trouble."

"Don't tell me you seriously believe he cares about this bitch."

Sans scowled. "Mind lending a _paw_ , Pazza, before this idiot gets himself killed?"

"Sure thing." She sighed and unsheathed her sword. "Either let him go or I'll chop your arm off."

"Not what I meant." Sans grumbled.

Pazza snorted. "Better an arm than what Edge will do to him."

The bear crinkled his nose, harsh lines darkening his face. "You seriously gonna protect this slut?"

"No one touches him but the boss." Pazza twirled the sword before stiffening at something behind them. "Uh, hey cap–"

"Are you touching my _property."_ Edge snarled and Sans winced as the bear whipped around so fast it made his head spin.

"Uh, captain!" The bear stammered. "Wasn't expecting–"

One glance at the smaller skeleton dangling in his grip was enough to set him off. Red eyes flared with magic. "You're about to _die."_

Sans winced as Edge yanked him free with red magic, tossed him to the ground, and set to mangling the unruly monster in the most gruesome way possible. He'd stop to feed the bear to keep him from dying and then continue the torture. Limb after limb was lost and screams rattled his skull before Edge finally, mercifully, severed the monster's soul and the body disintegrated into dust.

Edge raked a threatening gaze across the crew and spat fire. _"No one_ is to touch what is _mine_ , understand?"

Stunned, the crew barely remembered to mumbled assent. Sans groaned as the adrenaline wore off and the aches returned but Edge held no sympathy as he ordered him to "clean up the mess" and return to his prior duties.

Sans grumbled to himself about dust and wood before the crew scattered to their own share of duties. Edge hovered near him as he cleaned, keeping a possessive eye on him, until he had cleaned both dust and spilled oatmeal and returned to the cells with a fresh batch courtesy of Grillby. Only when he was with the prisoners did Edge back off. Admittedly, he locked the door to the prison cell and presumably had one of the loyal crew members guard it before fulfilling his own duties.

Sans sighed, tray in hand, and sagged against the door with a mutter. "Jerk shoulda listened."

He looked up to see the prisoners watching him with wary eyes. The red-eyed lookalike watched him the most intently as he went by each cramped cell and slipped the wooden bowl of oatmeal and mug of water through the bars.

Quietly, he talked to them. All of them were a silent audience as he shared his jokes, pranks on the crew members, and other stories of his time on the ship. "It's not all bad," he concluded one tangent. "I mean, yeah, it sucks being a pirate since everyone's out to arrest you and you don't know who to trust – especially when new recruits are hired but at least they know how to fish." He smiled. "Just wish they knew how to _cook_. At least we got Grillby for that, heh."

By the time he made it to the last prisoner, the only one with the crown, he offered a sly smile. "So you're a king, right?" Red glared at him. "I _noble_ get along."

When the glare shifted to confusion, he offered an explanation. "Noble. Know we'll. Know we'll get…ah, alright, not my best work."

The silence continued as he pushed the meal between the bars. He made to pull away when skeletal fingers snapped around his wrist. He flinched but Red didn't release him.

Red eyelights stared him down. "You threatened your own life to save my own."

Sans stiffened and forced a lazy shrug. "Or maybe I just like swimming?"

The other stared him down. "Why?"

Blue eyelights shifted to the side. "Heh, why not?"

The grip tightened, yanking him against the bars and he winced as his skull clashed against the metal. "Alright, alright, lighten up! I dunno about you but watching monsters turn to dust isn't my favorite hobby."

Red continued to stare before reluctantly releasing him. "You're a fool."

"Coulda _fooled_ me." Sans closed an socket and smiled when Red snorted.

He glanced at the door before standing. But, when a dull ache pulsed from his lower back, he choked on a groan and resisted the urge to scrunch his face in pain. When the throbbing subsided into a bearable pulse, he wandered to the back of the room and opened the lid to a barrel. He hefted himself up to the brim folded over to reach into the barrel and pull out a hidden stash of pillows and blankets. Thankfully, these were relatively clean but he should probably consider adding them to his pile of laundry, heh.

He carried the bundle to each cell. "Sorry, I _blanketed._ Meant to give you guys these yesterday, but, ah, anyway…"

He neared Red's cell, the closest, and stuffed the pillow between the bars. Idly, he chatted. "It's not my greatest work and the pillows are kinda lumpy. See, I've been learning to sew – gotta do something to _float my boat_ – but it should work for now."

He continued to talk about the things he's learned while on the ship. Mostly it was sewing fabric to make pillows or bandages out of torn fabric. But guitar and singing were another hobby Edge was forcing him to learn.

"Ugh, and all I wanna do is nap." Sans complained with a lazy smile. "I mean, really, is that too much to ask for?"

When he finished handing them pillows and blankets, he pulled out his own pillow and blanket and settled by the wall across from the door. "Welp, nice talking to ya. Night."

He dozed to sleep.

~oOo~

The next time he woke, it was to whispers traveling across the room. He stayed silent and kept his sockets closed, just listening to the prisoners talk.

"…Majesty, we can _use_ him!" A vaguely familiar voice pressured.

"Ya." Red's voice agreed, a touch hesitant. _"_ Or 'e could be an ally…"

"We can't trust him!" Another argued. "He's just trying to gain our trust before he sells us like garbage!"

Sans rolled his eyelights and debated on returning to sleep. They couldn't make an ally out of him. He simply didn't have any power. No matter what he said or did, Edge would always have the final word. And Edge planned to sell them all. The most he could do was provide a bit of comfort before they were sentenced to their fate.

Red inhaled when the door slammed open. Sans jolted upright as Edge stormed into the room, eyelights zeroing in on him.

"Uh, heh, hey Cap–w- _whoa_!" Red magic grabbed his soul and hauled him into the air.

"You call this guarding?" Edge snapped.

Oh boy. Sans didn't bother resisting the hold as he was dragged close. "Well, you've got someone on the other side to watch–"

" _Prisoners_ do not need blankets, doll!"

"Oh, c'mon, it gets cold down–"

 _"Doll."_ The red aura tightened around him.

Sans flinched as he struggled to breathe. "What–?"

The red slammed him to the ground. "How many times need I remind you? You are to not socialize with these lowlifes!"

Sans gritted his teeth, spine blooming with a fresh bruise. "Oh and, what, would you rather I socialize with your _pawsy crew_?"

Edge growled. "I should lock you up."

"You already have!" Sans couldn't stop as his voice lifted in volume. "I'm here, aren't I?"

The red picked him up and threw him at the wall before letting him drop. He yelped in pain, skull smacking against the wood. The red dissipated and Edge stormed close enough to tower over him.

Sans spat fire despite the way he curled in on himself. "You're a piece of work, you know that? Always gotta be in control."

"And there's plenty of work to be done." Edge argued and grabbed him by the blue collar. "But you're absolutely _useless_ in doing any of it."

Sans kicked but his short legs were weak. "What the hell do you even _want_ from me?"

"The only thing you're good for–" Edge threw him to the floor. "–is a good fuck!"

Sans grit his teeth, ready to retort until red magic wrapped around the magic inhibiting dog collar and yanked him backwards. He choked on the words and Edge fashioned a leash out of his magic and dragged him to the door.

"You piece of–" he stumbled. "Stars, Edge what's gotten–"

"Hey dipshit." A familiar voice snarled. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size? Or are you so pathetic you fight someone who can't even fight back?"

Edge halted and Sans flopped to the floor. "What. The fuck. Did you say?"

Sans eyelights turned to pinpricks. Edge forcibly dragged him to the speaking prisoner's cell, forgetting he was still leashed.

"You heard me, _brother."_ Red snapped. "You've always been a coward. Who knew you'd stoop so low?"

Sans started to sweat as the brothers argued and he stayed leashed. The magic holding him in place spiked with rage and he tugged against the leash weakly. At the pull, Edge snapped his focus onto him and grinned sadistically.

"You _both_ need a lesson in manners. So why don't I kill each and every one of these prisoners while you both _watch?"_

Sans bone paled to an unhealthy shade. "N-no, Edge, please–"

Red scoffed. "There, always a coward. Using _murder_ to terrify everyone."

Sans continued to beg as Edge manhandled him and gathered the keys. "Edge, wait, please, don't–"

Red magic spread around his neck and tightened, cutting off his air supply. "Are you commanding me?"

"Edge," Sans wheezed. " _Please._ Don't hurt them just because you're mad at me."

"It's what a weak _coward_ would do." Red agreed.

Edge snarled and threw him to the floor.

~oOo~

 **Notes:** **Stumbled across a pirate AU where Red is a princess, Edge is the pirate captain, and Comic is one of Edge's crew. Played with the idea but not totally satisfied with the result.**

 **Lost steam at the end so it's unfinished. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Falling Under

**Ch. 3 Summary** : _In a desperate move to stop all RESETS, Sans activates an unfinished machine to drain all determination from the sadistic human. The machine explodes and the blast hurls him across space and time and into a different universe entirely. Sans doesn't know what happened to the human. All he knows is that a murderous lookalike of his brother tries to kill him until a mirror image of himself stops the guy. It's a Kill or Be Killed world but he manages to earn the trust of the brothers…until one malicious flower screws with reality._

 **This one is an Underfell AU with hints of potential consensual Classic!Sans/Red and past non-con Classic!Sans/Flowey.**

 **WARNINGS: Swearing, violence, mentions of torture and rape.**

* * *

 **Ch. 3 – Falling Under**

Sans was no hero.

He knew the machine wasn't finished. He _knew_ the results wouldn't be accurate or as permanent as a finished machine but he had no time. The RESETS had to end.

How could he have known reality itself would rip apart?

High pitched screams defended his ears. White hot light surrounded him, flashing with bright color and blurred scenes of past timelines. The images shifted into darker, bloodier moments and to a butchered version of people he knew. His own brother. A scar on a roughened face. Papyrus who couldn't _really_ be Papyrus killing a fellow monster. The wailing increased and he had half a moment to realize it was his own voice until the black colored scenes bled and spread around him like ink spilling over a incomplete drawing.

Darkness.

He couldn't see. His eye wouldn't glow. There was no light. He flailed in place as if he were suspended by water but there was nothing around him. Nothing but black emptiness. Phalanges clawed through the air.

Black tore to white beneath his bony fingertips. He continued to scratch until the white spread and a strong wind wrapped around him and dragged him into the light.

"Urgh…" he groaned as he opened his eyes. When had he closed them? Bright snow surrounded his sprawled form and he struggled to push himself onto his elbows. "Wha…?"

Memories flooded his mind. Chara killing everyone. The machine malfunctioning. Pain. Screaming. Surrounded by blackness in a place without gravity or logic. Tearing the blackness into white and then…?

Snow. He blinked as he looked around. He was…home? Did he reset? Did the machine work despite the explosion? What happened?

Pain thrummed up his spine and he slumped to the ground with a groan. "Hrnnn."

Footsteps crunched snow and he lifted his skull just enough to see red booted legs approaching. He strained to look higher and blanched.

"Pap…Papyrus…?"

That couldn't be right. Everything about the other was _wrong_. In place of a soft battle body with tight black leggings and dorky too big boots, this distorted version of his younger brother wore a black battle body with sharp, lethal edges angled high on the shoulders. Black pants, held up by a belt, were stained here and there with dark crimson patches. Though this Papyrus also had red boots, the tops were cut high with sharp v shape and so were the long gloves that reached past his elbows. This monster worse a red scarf like his own Papyrus but it was torn and ripped and his _eyelights_ …

Crimson and deadly. Sharp teeth set in a permanent scowl. Everything about this fake Papyrus screamed danger. Especially when he felt himself be 'checked' by the other. The other materialized a bone surrounded by dark red magic.

Instinct prompted him to roll out of the way as the bone sliced into the spot he was previously in. Damnit, that could've killed him!

"Paps…" he coughed, voice hoarse. "What the heck…?"

"Stay still, monster." The other commanded. The gravelly, cold tone shot fear down his spine. This definitely wasn't his brother. "The Great and Terrible Papyrus will do the honor of giving you a painless death… _if_ you comply."

 _Papyrus?_ Inwardly, he cursed. The machine! It must have–

He rolled once more and the jagged bone nearly nicked him. He tried to clear his dry throat. "W-would you just–"

"My kindness will not last long." The other stormed close and loomed. "Now die, imposter."

Sans growled and his eye flared with magic. Adrenaline gave him the strength to snap his fingers and teleport just as the fake Papyrus attacked once more. He reappeared behind a nearby tree and the other cursed.

"How did it–" The monster snarled. "Fine, you want to make this difficult? Then I'll make it _excruciating._ "

Sans swallowed. Slumped against the tree as he was, he hoped the other wouldn't have the sense to look…uh oh. Magic whined, thick with anger, and the atmosphere tensed. His own Papyrus had never charged an attack before and based on the sound it was about to be–

A scream pierced the air as magic unleashed. The tops of the trees shredded into smithereens as the attack blasted the surroundings. Splinters scattered and larger chunks slashed his shorts and hoodie.

–explosive.

"Gaster Blaster…" he murmured and winced. The noise was loud in the following silence despite how his hearing rang from the previous cacophony.

"Found you." The edgey monster sneered as it approached. "Really should learn to keep your mouth shut."

Sans curled his own mouth into a frown. Black started to dot across his vision. Magical exhaustion. Damnit, not now! He forced himself to wheeze past the dryness. He needed to sort this out soon. "Why are you even attacking me?"

Fake Papyrus merely cocked a nonexistent brow and lifted a hand, summoning magic. _Damnit, damnit, damnit_.

 _"Boss?"_ A vaguely familiar voice called. "Wha' the fuck was that? Who did ye just–"

Fake Papyrus rolled his neck, bone cracking as he shrugged. "No one _yet_."

"…yet?" The confusion was palpable. Snow crunched as the other neared. "Who the fuck?"

Sans blinked up at the blurred mirror image of himself. Exhaustion prompted him to laugh, "…sorry bro," darkness extinguished his eyelights. "I think I messed up big time."

He fainted.

~oOo~

Sans didn't expect to wake up after that. So to find himself prone on a couch with a weight around his neck and weight on his ankle was disorienting and unsettling. He pushed himself upright, half-aware of familiar voices bickering in another room, and stared down at himself.

His torn blue hoodie had been replaced with a similar one but colored black and with longer beige fur in the hood. The shirt was now wore was red and the shorts were nearly identical to his own albeit a dark brown and a bit looser than his own. His gaze skimmed past the red socks and zeroed on the metal on his ankle. His soul dropped into his stomach. He recognized the studded, intricately lined design.

Trackers.

His magic felt dampened too. When he tried to flare his eye, nothing happened other than feeling gravity increase on him. He tugged on the collar around his neck and winced at the studs.

Magic inhibitors.

"Well shit." He swore aloud. Immediately, the muffled bickering stopped.

The two monsters entered the room and he took a moment to really look at them. The shorter skeleton would've been a mirror if it weren't for the fangs and the lone gold tooth. Also had burning red eyes and identical clothing to what he now wore. His eyelights shifted, taking in details. _Huh._ The other wore a similar collar but with spiked studs. The way his eye flared meant they weren't magic inhibitors. On a side note, he never thought he'd see himself, or rather an alternate version of himself, wearing sneakers, ha…

The edgey Papyrus stalked over to him. "Start talking."

Sans let himself lean back onto the couch and propped his head atop the armrest. He was the picture of nonchalance despite the ominous interrogation. "Would you believe me if I told you? I'm not well _universed_ with your culture."

A beat passed. The other Sans studied him before snickering. The fake Papyrus scowled. "Your jokes are not funny, imposter. Now," a bone materialized. _"Answers."_

"Relax, boss." The red-eyed mirror grinned. "We've got plenty of _time."_

At that, Sans snorted. The edgey monster looked between the two with a sneer. "Explain before I rip you apart limb. By. Limb."

Sans sweated under the suffocating anger but slapped on a lazy smile anyway. "Ever heard of alternate universes?"

Edgey's expression darkened. "Red? What the hell's he talking about?"

' _Red'? Not 'Sans'? Huh, alright._ Red stuffed his hands into black hoodie pockets. "He's me but from a different universe, Boss. Diff'rent world. Diff'rent time and place. Didn't think other universes existed but, heh, who knew?"

"Then let's just kill him and be done with it! What good is he otherwise?"

Sans continued to lounge but he had a sinking suspicion Red noticed the way he tensed. "We outta find out how he got here. More monsters might come. Possibly threatening ones."

He couldn't resist a scoff. The only threat in his universe was–his eyelights turned to pinpricks. "Chara!" He gasped. What happened to the human? Was she in this world to or was she still–"Papyrus!"

He had to protect his brother! If Chara was still out there then Papyrus was in danger. He slid off the couch and made for the door but red magic encased his soul. "Let me go!" He yelled and struggled against the hold. "I have to find–"

" _Who_ is _Chara_." Red growled, one hand glowing.

"Nunnya." Sans snapped back. "I have to–"

A jagged bone sailed past his head, narrowly missing, and he stilled. "I think it _is_ my business." Red yanked him back and he crashed onto the floor by the couch. "Because ye might've just fucked with _my_ world."

Edge's eyelights studied his brother, mildly impressed but still angry. "Red, what the hell are you talking about?"

"This bitch might've brought the impossible." Red looked up from his struggling form to meet his brother's eyes. "A second human."

Sans stilled and panted. "She might still be in my world. I need to save my bro–"

 _"Shut up."_ Red barked and shook him. "Do you realize what you've done?"

"If you're anything like me," Sans shot back, "then you know I had to do it!"

Edge snarled. "Red? Explanation. _Now."_

Red shrugged, external anger dissipating in just a blink, and stuffed his hands into his pockets. Sans sagged against the floor as the magic vanished. "Didn't wanna tell you this, Boss, cause you might not remember but… You ever heard of RESETS?"

Edge pinned his brother with a glare. "Only as a fairytale."

Red shook his head. "It's real, Boss. Just like there's another me layin' on our living room floor, there 're other timelines. A human named Chara will appear in a week and kill everything in sight. She's got somethin' called Determination. Gives 'er the power to RESET, SAVE, and RELOAD. Shouldn't be possible, but…heh." Red chuckled. "I've lived through every timeline she's ever made."

Edge scrutinized his brother. "Why have you never told me this?"

"I 'ave. Ya just never remember. It's the nature of the RESET."

"…and why do _you_ remember?"

Red remained silent. Edge turned to his limp form and kicked his side. "Do you remember them too?"

"Owwww…" He drawled as a bruise bloomed on his ribs. "Yeah." When another leg reared, he offered an explanation. "My guess is as good as his. Prolly cause of the human. Determination contamination? Glitch in her powers? Who knows." He let his skull drop and the words tumbled out of him. "I tried to stop her… Didn't expect this, though."

Silence reigned until Edge scoffed. "Fine. Let's pretend this _human_ ," he spat the word, "is in fact a threat. We just have to kill them and be done with it, right?"

"Not that easy, Boss." Red sighed.

Sans couldn't help but silently agree. Time for a change of subject. "Heh, I know I'm an _impasta_ , but how 'bout we eat somethin' before I _pasta_ outta?"

Edge scowled while Red snorted and waved a hand. "Aight, aight. We'll feed you. Can't letcha die before yah fix this mess. Whaddya say, Boss?"

"…Fine." Edge stalked off and into the kitchen. _Huh._ Even the layout of the building was the same except for the darker color scheme. Did that mean the geography of this universe was the same but not the personalities of the creatures?

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't register Red prowling close. "Always knew ah was hawt." Bones cupped his chin. "Didn't know ah could be sickeningly _cute_."

Sans pulled away, a nervous sweat building atop his forehead. "Heh, well, uh…"

"Aw, sweetheart," Red leaned closer, lidding his eyes as a fanged grin grew. "Yer lucky ah stopped the Boss. Woulda been nuthin more than dust if it weren't fer me."

"Great, thanks," Sans said fast as the other neared as if transfixed by something he couldn't see. "I _dinner_ o 'bout you but Edge's cooking sure smells good!"

Red blinked, as if startled from a daze. "Edge?"

Sans wiggled away and sat upright with a sly grin. "Yeah, cause he's _all_ _edges."_

Instead of the anticipated snort, Red's sockets narrowed. "What's it to yah?"

Sans hesitated and the slyness shifted into confusion. "…huh?"

Red paused a beat and something seemed to click behind those eyelights. The other shoved him and stood upright. "Stay away fr'm mah bro if ye know what's good fer yah."

Red stormed away just as Edge called for him to join them in the kitchen. Still confused by the odd encounter, he stood. Absently, he tugged on the leather collar and shuffled into the room. Just like his own home, a tall counter was tucked into the corner was a wooden table stood in the middle. Unlike his own home, it had dark yellow stains and claw marks. A quick glance over the table showed Red with a plate of spaghetti and mustard. Edge, meanwhile, just had a wooden mug of water with his meal.

Sans forced himself to sit beside Red where the last plate of pasta waited. He forced down the sorrow rising in his throat. Of course it'd be spaghetti. Edge was a _Papyrus_ , after all. Stars, his bro better be okay.

"I didn't go through all that trouble for you not to eat." Edge snapped.

Sans readied a teasing reply until he remembered the odd encounter with Red and just shrugged. "Alright, alright."

After the meal and cleaning the dishes, Sans felt notably lighter. He'd been content with the quiet. Gave him time to think. When they regrouped in the living room, Edge interrogated him once more. He answered as best he could, but there wasn't much he could do without building a new machine or waiting for the human or _humans_ to appear.

"…in the meantime," Edge crossed his arms as he towered over him, "you will stay here. Do not leave. Understand?"

Sans offered a lazy smile and tilted his head against the couch cushions. He knew he shouldn't push his luck, but he couldn't resist. "Sure thing… I get to nap while you do all the work. Sounds good to me."

Edge tensed and Red rolled his eyelights. "He's taunting you, Boss." The eyelights flared. "Which 'e really should _not do_."

The intimidation didn't effect Sans. Mostly because he had fallen asleep.

~oOo~

A week passed of naps and tense conversations. Only when the brothers both left to check the ruins did Sans get the chance to freely sneak around the house. Just as he expected, there was a secret room tucked behind a bookcase in the basement. He surveyed the small lab before rifling through papers and investigating Red's own version of a machine.

Last timeline, Chara had found him in his own lab. He wondered if this world's human knew about the secret area either. Still, he rifled through files but didn't find any information relevant to his own research into stopping RESETS once and for all. Had this world's Sans not lived through as many RESETS? Or had the guy not yet considered ways to stop it? What was this world like, anyway? They said it was Kill or Be Killed so maybe he _wanted_ the world to RESET? It would mean he'd get to be with his brother, after all…

Sans hummed to himself, unsatisfied. Okay, fine. So he had to recreate his studies from memory. "Great…"

Deciding he'd scoured the area long enough, he left and returned the bookcase back in place. He trotted up the steps and rifled through the house for spare paper and pens. When he finally had found some in chest in the living room, he wrote down his theories and thoughts.

Hours must have passed until he heard the door creaking open. Hastily, he stuffed the papers into his hoodie pockets and crouched out of sight of the door and behind the couch.

"Sansy…" A chillingly familiar voice sang. "I know you're _here_."

Chara giggled and his soul stopped beating.

"C'mon out, _Sansy._ Wouldn't want your new little friends _hurt,_ would you?"

Caught, he slunk into view. He forced himself to appear relaxed as he waved. "Yo."

Chara snickered, the voice high pitched and would've been beautiful if it weren't for the sinister grin. "Aw, Sansy, you're _trembling_. Do I scare you that much?"

"Where are they?" Sans dodged the question. "Did you kill them?"

She shrugged, uncaring. "What'll you do? Build another machine?" She played with her knife. "Or just cry about it? You're so good at crying."

He gritted his teeth and shifted his stance. "What do you want, Chara?"

She stopped twiddling with the knife as she took a moment to properly look him over. She sneered. "Oh, found yourself a master? Didn't know you were kinky like that."

He stiffened, one hand flying to the collar and accidentally knocking the papers out of the hoodie pockets. Chara snickered and abruptly appeared beside him. He jumped hard enough to trip over his own feet and topple to the ground.

He spluttered. "That was–How did you–"

Chara grabbed the paper from the floor, greedily opening it and skimming its contents. Promptly, her expression flattened. "Trying to build a new machine? Aw, but I quite like this universe. It's so much more…"

The knife reflected his frightened face as she neared.

"… _interesting."_

"…heh." Sans tried for a smile and scooted back a few feet. She watched him like a predator studying its prey. "Aren't you bored yet? It's gotta get tiring to see the same thing over and over and–"

"Where's your magic?"

The question stopped him short and his false grin wavered. She prowled back over him, inspecting closely. He chuckled. "Uh, somewhere?"

She glared. "You would've teleported by now if you had your magic. Where is it?"

"Why do you care?"

The knife skimmed just past his skull and his smile strained as her own sick smile twisted. _"Tell me."_

Red magic surrounded her form and yanked her through the air. He sagged as the skeleton brothers appeared, ragged but alive. They attacked with notably weaker hits than expected.

Sans shoved himself to his feet and yelled. "Don't kill her or it'll just RESET!"

The barrage stopped and the brothers warily eyed him before glancing at each other and nodding. Edge kept the struggling human suspended while Red limped out of the living room and soon returned with rope. Once the human was securely restrained and shoved into the basement, they turned on him.

Red snarled but the usual heat was lost among the bruises on his face. "Ye never said she was a fuckin' _beast."_

"You need to heal or you'll dust." Sans said instead. "Where's your medical kit?"

Edge stalked off while Red continued to yell at him. "She's a fuckin' psychopath! Ripped my leg off, snapped it in two, and shoved it back on! Ah woulda been dust if it weren't fer the boss!"

Sans flinched but stayed strong. "You should've let me go with you. I can handle her."

"You call nearly dustin' _handlin' it?"_ Red screeched. "Ya woulda been _dead_ if it weren't fer me! _Again!"_

Sans felt his own anger flare. "I would've been fine if I had access to my magic! But who put this thing," he pointed at the collar, "on me? _You!_ If I can't defend myself then it's because of _you."_

Red snarled and lurched forwards before crumbling to the ground with a hiss of pain. "Where the hell's the boss?"

Sans sighed and knelt beside him. "First Aid or something. Take off this collar and I'll heal you."

Red spat insults until he tired himself and sagged. "Not on yer life…"

"You'll be dust if I don't." Sans argued.

Just then, Edge appeared with his arms piled high with both medical help and food. Edge shouldered him away and, despite his own tangible exhaustion and injuries, set to patching his brother. When Sans tried to near, Edge shoved him away.

Sans simmered in irritation. "I can help."

"It's your fault we're in this predicament." Edge cut him off, stone cold.

Sans hesitated, the words cutting him hard. Old guilt resurfaced. It was his fault…it was _all his fault._ He should've been stronger. Should've protected his brother better. Should've, should've, _should've_ …

Quietly, he retreated. With Edge's focus honed on his brother, Sans took the chance to flee the house and head for the ruins.

He had a feeling they wouldn't follow.

His fidgeted with the collar as he wove through the woods. Would Chara have already killed Toriel? Was Toriel even the same personality or was she as vicious as the brothers? As he walked, he was unaware of a flower watching him with a curious expression.

He sighed and kicked the snow. A hand wrapped around the remaining papers in his pockets and sighed. He was on his own. _Again._ Had to build the machine. _Again._ Had to find some way to return to his own world and bring Chara…wait…

Did he _have_ to bring Chara back with him?

He frowned, steadily approaching the grand doors to the ruins. It was a possibility… _and_ the brother's had survived. Maybe they could finally get rid of the nightmare once and for all. Unbidden, the image of his brother appeared in his mind.

He hesitated.

Papyrus wouldn't want him to hurt someone else in his name. But…but he wouldn't ever have to know! He never remembered RESETS after all so what was the harm?

…but… Did this world deserve a terror like Chara unleashed on them? Did _Red,_ the only one who would remember the nightmares, deserve that?

No.

But did _he_ deserve to suffer alone?

Stars, he was starting to sound like Gaster.

Shoving the thoughts to the back of his mind (he could decide later), he approached the closed doors. He frowned. Closed? Wouldn't Chara have opened them by now? Or did she land somewhere else instead of in the ruins.

Sans shrugged. Couldn't hurt to try.

He knocked on the door. "Knock knock."

Several seconds of silence passed and he wilted. Guess he was wrong, then…

"…who's there?"

He stiffened. The voice was soft and sweet. Heh. Good ole Toriel. Kind in any universe, right?

"Abbott."

"…abbott who?"

A slow genuine smile snuck across his face. "Abbott time you answered the door!"

Light, airy laughter breezed through the door. He couldn't stop himself from laughing along with her. They sat there on opposite sides of the door and traded jokes. He didn't know how long he was there, but he hadn't felt so relaxed in a long time.

"Alright," he stood and patted himself down. Exhaustion was starting to tug on his eyes and he needed to find shelter. Based on the breeze, there was a chance it was gonna snow and he couldn't afford to freeze over. "I gotta head out. Nice talking to you aga…uh, stranger."

"…Tori." The hidden monster answered. "My name is Tori."

"Tori." He mused. "Nice name, I'm…" he hesitated. Should he tell her his real name? He shrugged. Eh, whatever. "Sans. But others call me Comic."

He was such a liar. No one ever called him that but welp, too late now.

"…Sans." she murmured. It almost sounded like she recognized the name. _Uh oh._ "Lovely meeting you, Comic. Stay safe."

"Will do." He flicked a hand even though she couldn't see him. "Knock knock ya later."

With that, he began his search for a long forgotten cave. If he was right, then there'd be a cave somewhere near the ruins. Just had to find it. While he could visit Snowdin, he didn't want to take the risk. Not without the protection of his magic. If the residents were as cold as his lookalike then better to stay safe and alive than foolish and dead. For now, anyway.

He trudged through the rising snow, slipping here and there and for once grateful he had sneakers instead of slippers. Better protection against the slippery surface. Not soon enough, he found the cave and slumped his way to the back. It was empty.

Heh, lucky.

He curled in on himself and fell asleep.

~oOo~

He woke, shivering, in someone's arms. Dimly, he was aware of the snow increasing around them. Abruptly, the cold gave way to warmth as a door opened and clicked shut. Footsteps thudded close and words exchanged over his head. Barely, he picked out bits and pieces.

"…won't survive in the storm!" Someone yelled.

Another responded with venom. "Who cares?"

"Ah do!" The hold on him tightened. "He's the only one that knows what's goin'…"

The words faded and so did his consciousness.

He woke swaddled by blankets atop a bed. Blearily, he wrangled his way free and scanned the dark colored room. _Uh oh._ His soul plummeted. Why was he back at the brothers' house? Did they plan on revenge? Wouldn't be surprised if what Red had said about Chara was true. She _did_ have a nasty habit of torturing monsters before the final blow.

Wincing at old memories, he forced himself out of the bed. He was wearing a similar outfit as the day before but with different placed stains. Coldness tinged his bones and he still felt so tired. Subconsciously, he grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders. Smelled like mustard. _Great_. So he was in Red's room, then. Annnnd now he was hungry.

Rolling blue eyelights, he opened the door and shuffled down the steps and into the living room. A TV played quietly and he peered into the room, unsure whether to flee or announce his presence.

Light footsteps decided for him. A hand thudded on his shoulder and he shrieked, pivoting in a fluid move and launching himself into a backflip to kick the hand free of its weapon and lifted his own boney hand, dropping the blanket and flaring his magic with a snarl. Immediately, gravity increased and sucked the outburst and he sank to the ground with a pained gasp. Weight settled atop his soul, suffocating it and he struggled to right himself and sneer at the threat.

"Cha–" He blinked.

It wasn't Chara who spooked him.

It was Red.

And there was a charging Gaster Blaster attack hovering above the guy.

"Ah…" he hesitated. "Welp."

Behind him, he could hear another attack charging and he shrugged to himself and laid back down. Maybe he could nap before it hit. It was always less jarring to die in his sleep than awake. Made the RESET transition easier, at least.

When several minuted passed and no attacks blasted, he cracked open a socket to see the brothers watching him, tense.

Despite the pounding in his soul, he prompted. "Well? I'm waiting."

Red cracked first. "Ya did that on purpose? Lil shit I outta–"

Edge placed a hand atop his brothers shoulder. "He'd want that."

"Actually," Sans drawled. "I thought you were…someone else."

Red seemed to calm as realization clicked. "The lil beast. She get the drop on ya a lot?"

A skull thumping to the blanket on the floor was his answer.

Red whistled and a breeze swirled as magic dispersed. "Didn't know ye could backflip like that."

Without the threat over him, his soul slowed its pace. "You learn all sorts of new tricks over time."

"And ye've had a lot of time, I'm sure." Red muttered.

"So," with the drain from the collar passing, he grabbed the blanket and pushed himself to his feet. "Why'd you bring me back here?"

Edge scoffed. "That's the thanks we get? We should just kill–"

Red shot him a glare and Edge relented. His lookalike crossed his arms. "Yer the one who made this mess. So ya gotta fix it."

"Yeah, yeah." He waved a hand and his stomach faintly growled. "I'll solve this. I need my magic, though."

"Not a chance." Edge growled.

Sans sighed and absently folded the blanket in his hands. "I need to visit the dump to gather materials. I'm assuming you don't want me to be seen so I need to shortcut there. I also need paper to redraw the blueprints and write notes."

The brothers studied him and exchanged a look. "Ah'll teleport ya there mahself." Red snatched the blanket out of his hands and tossed it haphazardly to the couch. Sans frowned. So much for his attempt at neatness. "So let's go."

Edge opened his mouth to say something, but Red had gripped his wrist and they vanished.

When they reappeared, Sans stumbled as a sharp pang of hunger shot through him. Red let him fall and stormed away, unhelpful. Shoving thoughts of food and ketchup aside, he set to rifling through the piles of random, dirty items in search of rubber, wires, metal, and any possibly useful items.

His invisible stomach groaned and he stifled a wince as he slipped and skidded down the pile of garbage and cut himself on sharp edges on the way down. His HP dropped by decimals and he sighed, relieved. One HP could be such a pain when he wasn't careful.

When was the last time he'd eaten, anyway? With the way his stomach kept clenching up he had to assume he was unconscious for longer than one night. That, or the collar drained more magic and energy than he expected and in turn he needed to refuel and replenish that lost magic.

Shaking off a sudden buzz of dizziness, he shuffled to the pile he collected and yawned. He still needed more and some of the parts he had used _last_ time were still in the True Lab and he had a feeling Edge didn't know about that place and Red would never want to step foot there. He'd go himself, but neither brother seemed keen on letting him have his magic back.

"It'd be easier to _ketchup_ with all this work if I just had some ketchup." He snickered to himself. "But I _mustard_ do this. _Lettuce_ think how else I can gather what I need or else I'll never _leaf_ this world."

Despite the puns, he was only making himself sadder. It was a sobering thought to think he'd never see his brother or his own world again. The permanent aspect of it was disorienting and not in a good way either.

Something kicked a can his way, startling him out of his daze. "Are ya gonna sit there with yer mouth runnin' or are ya gonna actually do anythin'?"

A sly smirk spread across Sans face. "Better my mouth runnin' than my feet cause then you'd have to chase me and we both know you're as lazy as I am."

"Am not." Red huffed and crossed his arms. There was something odd in his eyes, though. "…when I startled ya earlier, what wouldja 'ave done if ya had yer magic?"

Sans quirked a boney brow and tilted his head. The honest answer wouldn't hurt, would it? "Alright, I'll bite. I would've sensed you before you even got close enough to touch me."

Red scrunched his face. "Sense?"

"Every monster has an aura." Sans explained and absently checked over his findings. "With my magic, I can 'track' other monsters' signature. It's like…like knowing a certain smell. Ketchup smells like ketchup and _only_ ketchup. So if I had my magic, I could use it to recognize any magic around me and know who is nearby based off their signature."

"When did ya learn to do that?"

An exhausted expression darkened his face for a half second before brightening with a lazy grin and tugged on the collar. "Even old dogs can learn new tricks! Just give it time."

Judging by the disturbed expression on Red's face, he had noticed the change. Sans avoided explaining further but Red wasn't deterred.

"It was the lil beast, wasn't it? Sent ya through hell 'n' back so yah had to learn someway ta protect yerself, didn' ya?"

"More like a demon." Sans muttered to himself and sighed. "Yeah, you caught me. It definitely prevents a lot of _nosy_ questions because I know who's around me because I _have my magic."_

"Yeesh." Red lifted his hands. "Even kittens have claws."

Tiredness ignited irritability and stress exploded. "What more do you want? Apparently this is a Kill or Be Killed universe and you've taken my only means of protecting myself. I want to leave this place as much as _you_ want me to leave but it'd go faster if I had my magic. Stars, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were just like Cha–" he stopped himself.

An unsettling quiet fell over them as Sans reigned in his temper. His breathing had become harsh and uneven. Red studied him with a cold glare.

"Ya seriously comparin' me tah that lil beast? The one who ripped my legs off and broke 'em in two then shoved 'em back on wrong so I couldn't walk? Had to be carried by mah bro until he healed me enough so ah could barely _stand?_ Only, we came back to find ye about to die by that little _hellion_ and saved ya an' ya _walked away?"_

Sans didn't bother apologizing. Instead, anger churned and his expression darkened. "I told you before, you should've let me handle it."

"And _ah_ told _ya_ that ya would've _died_ if it weren't fer me. Twice!"

Sans voice quieted. "And who's fault is that? The one with their magic or the one forced to go without?"

Neither were aware of a flower watching them. Neither were aware of the menacing smile spreading across its face. Neither knew until Sans skidded his gaze around to avoid looking at Red and locked onto the flower's gaze.

"Shit…" he couldn't stifle the curse. _"Fuck."_

"Fuck ya too!" Red stormed close, oblivious to the rising horror in Sans expression. "I'll fuckin' beat ya within an inch o' yer life an'–"

"Red." Sans voice stopped him short. Shaking. Scared. No, _terrified._ "You need to give me my magic back, _right now_."

"Why the fuck would ah do that, stupid?"

"Because we're about to have a _bad time."_

"Howdy!" The flower popped between them. Red stared, baffled, before sneering and lifting a foot.

"Shit, Red, don't–" Sans tackled him away from the abomination. "Fuck, shit, we need to–"

"Thanks for not squishing me!" The flower chirped, the embodiment of friendly charm and tilted its head. "Whatcha gonna make with that there, Sansy?"

"Nothin' you need to worry about, Flowey, heh!" Sans started to sweat and subtly started herding Red backwards. "It's just a dumb science thing, you know, nerdy stuff."

"Ya _know_ this twig?" Red squawked as Sans gripped his wrist, hard.

He hissed. "Don't provoke him."

The flower smiled, easy and happy. "Aw, but I'm curious!"

"Y-yeah, ha…" Sans darted his gaze and tugged on the collar.

"Golly, where'd you get that little ole thing?" Flowey gestured a small leaf.

Sans avoided the actual question. "Oh, this hoodie? No biggie, it–"

"No, not that silly! That blue thing around your neck! It looks just like a dog collar!"

Sans froze. _Oh no. Oh no no no nononononononono._

"Ha," Flowey giggled. "Bet you'd look so good with a leash! Even better…" the expression darkened with sadistic intent. "With _only_ a collar and leash."

"Red." Sans whispered, buried memories resurfacing. "Shortcut. _Now._ "

A snap filled the air and they were gone.

~oOo~

"The _fuck_ was that?" Red snapped and pulled away. "It was just a fuckin' flower and you were scared shitless!"

"That _thing,"_ Sans spat. "Shouldn't exist. It doesn't have a soul, even in this universe. It shouldn't know me. Shouldn't remember. Shouldn't…" his soul hammered. "Oh stars, it _remembered."_

Red watched him with a pensive expression. "Remembered what?"

Sans staggered and slumped against the wall, crumbling into a heap on the floor. "It's not possible. It _can't_ be possible. I tricked it. Threw it into the Void. The CORE should've erased it. So how is it? How is it here? How does it _remember? No no no no._ It can't be–"

He hadn't realized he was crying. Hadn't realized Red carried him into the living room where Edge sat. Hadn't realized they were watching him fall apart at the barely stitched together seams.

"Red, the hell happened?" Edge muttered over his sobbing.

"Fuck if I know! Some puny ass flower made him cry just by showing up."

He gasped for air. "Not a flower." Tears overflowed and he clutched his chest. "You think Chara was bad?"

They watched him, wary.

"Flowey's _worse_."

"The fuck you mean?" Red prompted, disturbed and unconvinced by the idea.

Sans sucked back a sob. "He… _it_ is a soulless creature and knows how to force a monster's soul out of them. He can keep you alive without damaging your HP as he touches your soul. Whether it's for pain or pleasure, he told me that holding another monster's soul is the only way he can _feel_ anything. He… _it_ would…would use me often before I destroyed him– _it_ from my world. I thought I killed him. _Permanently_. Didn't know he escaped to another universe."

Something seemed to churn in Red's mind. "Fer pain or…pleasure? The fuck that mean?"

Sans shook his head.

Edge's eyes widened. "Oh shit… _Pleasure_ , Red."

Red screwed his face. "What's pleasurable about a fuckin' flower?"

Weakly, Sans offered. "Souls are sensitive. The lightest touch, a slight squeeze, even a _nibble._ It's an overwhelming, powerful effect."

Realization clicked. "Were ya raped by a fuckin' _flower_?"

Sans blushed a dark blue and looked away. Hyperaware of the collar on his neck, he hunched in on himself and scooted off the couch.

"He'll be after me. I need to–"

"Fuck no, yer not." Red grasped his wrist and dragged him back to the couch. "Fuck this crazy shit. Yer not doin' this alone, got it? Ya said it yerself, it'll go faster if we work together. We can get rid o' ya and the fuckers at the same time."

Sans hesitated.

"'Sides, who's to say the fucker won't go after anyone else?"

"Because he never does." The quiet, trembling tone stopped the other short. "It's always me. _Always._ I don't know why…" Sans pulled away. "I need to get as far away as possible before he shows up again. He won't come after you if I'm not here."

Hunger shot through him. He whined and his balance faltered. The adrenaline had worn off and the pain was worse than before. _Joy._ For a second, he blacked out but quickly came to.

"Urghh…" he sagged in Red's arms. _Red?_ When did he…? Right. Blackout.

Red hauled his sorry butt into the kitchen and sat him in a chair. Oddly enough, the motion was surprisingly gentle for the usually foul-mouthed skeleton. Still, he'd take what he could. He slumped.

Absently, he realized the brothers were cooking and quietly talking. Something about magic, collars, and demonic flowers. He couldn't really tell as he drifted in and out of sleep. Only when a plate of warm tacos clacked in front of him did he rouse into foggy awareness.

"Huzzat?" He studied the taco, comprehension slow. "Whaazit?"

"Tacos." Edge answered, curt. "Now eat before you pass out again."

"Againz?" He giggled, near delirium. "Heh, _pass_ me the ketchup, _pass_."

Edge rolled his eyes and Sans almost missed the strangely concerned look on Red's face. When he still didn't pick up the taco (preferring to giggle nonsense instead), Red clambered into the seat beside him and shove the taco into his mouth.

He hummed with his mouth full. "'s 'ood. Could use 'etchup, though."

Red sighed. "Just eat it, idiot."

"Mmkay." Giddily, he accepted the taco and began eating himself. The more he eat, the fuzzier his thoughts became until his plate was clean and he slumped against Red, unconscious.

~oOo~

When he woke, it was to full alertness and a sensation of warmth surrounding him. He twisted on the bed but something was wrapped around his middle and hidden by a blanket. He wiggled in the hold. Looked like he was back in Red's room and, he turned…

He shrieked.

…in Red's nude arms.

"Shit!" Red jolted away and his skull smacked against the wall. "The fuck, princess?"

Sans toppled off the bed in his own need to get away. "Why the–you're arms were–bed! Why are we–"

Red seemed to pick up on his panic and lifted his bare hands. "Relax, sweetheart, we didn't do anything.

"You're _nude_." Sans accused, soul still hammering.

"Shirtless, actually." When Sans shot him a look, he elaborated. "It was hot but ya were cold. Had to compromise."

"…why?" Sans squinted, wary.

A rosy hue colored pale cheeks. "Ye, ah…ya wouldn't let me go."

At that, a blue blush colored Sans own cheeks. _Damnit_. He'd grown used to cuddling with his brother whenever he had a nightmare. Must've latched onto Red the other day. "Oh… _kay._ Uh, well, um."

"Breakfast?" Red averted his eyelights.

"Yeah." Sans agreed.

After they ate and talked strategy, it became clear that Sans couldn't wiggle out of them helping him rid their world of both Chara and Flowey. Resigned to their help but secretly relieved to have support, he reviewed their situation.

So long as Chara was alive, she couldn't complete a RESET. Couldn't RELOAD either. While Flowey might try to break her out, there was a chance Flowey didn't know they had the human captured. Worse case scenario, he'd find out and they'd be screwed if the two teamed together since both could remember RESETS. Luckily, Flowey couldn't use RESETS. Maybe they could use that against the two if it came down to it. Sans knew Flowey was desperate to feel _anything_ and if they could convince the flower that RESETS may give him the chance to feel _something_ then the two could fight each other. The distraction may afford them a chance to strike.

As for powers Chara had, she seemed to be similar to the brothers' own human in their universe, Underfell. Only, Chara was more sadistic and twisted. Whether their own human would reach that point was unknown and if their human was still in this universe was also unknown. Hopefully not or else they'd have _three_ powerful enemies to deal with.

The last time he had presumably killed Flowey, it was when he managed to trick the flower into visiting the CORE with him. Which, when Edge asked, was hidden in the True Lab. That, the two Sanses had to explain was a question for a later time. Previously, Sans had lured the flower and ripped him free of the dirt before throwing him into the churning mass of liquid in the CORE that led to the Void. When Edge asked another question, both Sanses shrugged it off as another 'story for a later date.' After all, Edge didn't remember the former Royal Scientist Gaster. It was as if he never existed.

There was a chance they could do the same again, but Flowey was smart. He wouldn't fall for the same trick twice.

"…so we have to bring the CORE to _him_." Sans scribbled ideas on a spare paper. "At the very least, we can try to make the CORE portable and dump the liquid on him. The machine I used to get here did have some of the CORE liquid in it…before it exploded, anyway. But there were other flaws with the machine. Wasn't finished for one. Heh." He cocked a brow. "It's a miracle I survived without getting dusted _or_ lost in the Void."

At some point, Edge had left the kitchen as the two lookalikes discussed options and plans. They traded ideas back and forth. Countered arguments with facts and reason. Snarked at each other with rude jokes and in general worked late into the night. They had to rid the world of Chara and Flowey, no matter what it took.

Sans was no hero.

But damnit, for his brother, he would be.

~oOo~

 **Notes:** **Dodging homework is a great way to inspire me to write a lot, ha...**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	4. Pirate AU Version 2

**Ch. 4 Summary:** _Set in medieval times, Sans is a peasant living in a small village with his younger. Papyrus dreams of joining the Royal Guard but Sans hopes he isn't recruited as a squire due to the sightings of pirates. Captain Gaster is a notorious pirate searching for the power of Time Travel and pillages Sans village. The brothers are separated and Sans is captured and kept as both musical and bedroom entertainment. Red is one of the many merletons guarding an ancient treasure rumored to hold unimaginable magic. No land-walkers has seen his underwater home in centuries, despite Captain Gaster's attempts to find them much to Red's anger. So when the pirate sails across Red's waters, he and the other sea monsters attack. Finding a land-walking lookalike was a surprise, but Red's not about to let the humorous little treasure escape._

 **WARNINGS – NSFW, swearing, mentions of violence and mentions of non-con.**

* * *

 **Ch. 4 – Pirate AU Version 2**

Classic!Sans is a peasant living in a small village just outside the kingdom's borders. Though he hates it, he works hard on one of the noble-owned farms. His younger brother helps with the farm and dreams of joining the Royal Guard. But, with more rumors spreading about pirates nearby, the king is in search of more squires and Sans fears Papyrus may be chosen and in turn have to put his life on the line.

Captain Gaster is a ruthless pirate, hellbent on seeking the mythical power of Time Travel and would kill anyone who stood in his way. His ship docks at the brothers village and pillages them. In the process, Sans and Papryus are separated and Sans is captured and kept as a prisoner. Gaster plans to sell him off until he overhears the small skeleton singing a younger monster to sleep. His voice is soft and sweet, clearly well-versed in singing lullabies. He keeps Sans as a prisoner even after docking elsewhere and selling the villagers. To his crew, Gaster claims he is good for musical entertainment. After all, his voice has the beauty of a siren's pull. To Sans, he claims he's never been bewitched by a fellow skeleton before.

Sans is forced to wear a magic inhibiting collar as a sign Gaster owns him. Still, he is determined to one day escape and reunite with his brother. His brother that he desperately hopes is still alive. He just has to survive until the chance to escape presented itself.

In the meantime, he had to entertain to earn his keep. On one of the nights after dinner where he sang for the drunken men and monsters, the crew stumble to their beds and he slips to the deck and heads for the hull. Despite the cold and spray of salty water, he lounges again the rail and studies the stars with aching loneliness.

Quietly, he talks to himself and wishes his brother were there. He's unaware they're traveling through dangerous waters or that sea monsters watch him beneath the waves. When Captain Gaster approaches from behind and scares him, he nearly falls off the rim but the Captain steadies him, casting his gaze to the sea with a smirk.

"Come to bed." Gaster purrs and hooks a finger around the collar. As he's dragged away, the calm waves begins to stir.

Gaster doesn't notice at first, too intent on his mission, until they arrive at the door to his chamber and the ship lurches. Sans tumbles out of his hold and Gaster curses as the water splashes onto the wood.

"Get inside." The captain snaps, shoving him inside the room and locking the door. "Damn beasts want a fight?" The muffled voice shouts. "Then they'll get one!"

Sans stares at the door for a beat until he hears a hissing noise coming from the open window. Blue eyelights slide to the noise and he jolts at the sight of a skeletal face peering through. He swallows. The face looks just like his own.

Red is a merleton, part fish part skeleton, and a member of the guardians of an ancient power. When the Captain's boat cruises across his waters, he hastily gathers his men to strike. They needed to rid the damn pirate of their territory once and for all.

But when he spies his mirror image, a sorry-faced skeleton singing a listless tune, he tweaks the plan. They'll kill the captain and capture the captain's little treasure.

Sans backpedals as the sea monster crawls its way into the room, bringing water and a transparent red tail with it. Sockets wide and eyelights mere pinpricks, he tries for the doorknob only to remember the captain had locked it. He was trapped.

And so about to die.

He swallowed. "Uh, h-hey! Don't suppose you'd throw me a _bone_ and, uh, maybe not kill me? I've still got a skele _ton_ things to do."

The other paused, cocking its head before a fanged smile spread across its face. A gold tooth glinted in the dim light of the candles atop the desk.

The merleton spoke, its voice crackling like gravel scraping across itself. "Cute _and_ funny. What a find."

He offered a puzzled smile and continued to back away. "Heh, well I hate to _gill_ you this but you should really return to the water before you're all dried out."

The other snorted. "You're comin' with me, sweetheart." It extended a webbed albeit boney hand. "We can do it the hard way, or the easy way."

"Yeaaaaaah." Sans squinted. "How about we do it _my_ way?"

Left eyelight flaring with blue magic, he readied to grab the other by its soul and shove it out of the room before the collar around his neck sparked and he flinched as his magic was forcibly drained.

"Damnit." He stumbled and thumped against the wall as gravity seemed to increase. "Stupid…"

The merleton raised a part of its left eye socket, similar to cocking a human eyebrow, and the fanged grin stretched wider. He slid to the floor as it crawled closer. "Aw too bad, sweetheart. So c'mon now, let's go."

Sans gritted his teeth and puffed out a breath. "Nope."

He staggered to his feet and dragged himself atop the bed. At least from here he had the upper-ground, heh or rather _higher_ ground since the bed wasn't on the floor. The merleton scowled and flicked its tail in agitation. It changed direction, slithering over to him but he could tell the scales were starting to dry.

"At this rate you're gonna turn into dry bo–wh- _whoa!"_ Sans gasped as his soul was sized by red magic. The red aura tightened around him, nearly suffocating, and hauled him through the air and to the window.

Futilely, he struggled against the hold but the merleton only sneered and crawled back through the window, dragging him outside with it.

When the water flooded over his form, he resisted the urge to scream. He was dragged deeper and deeper, pressure increasing around him and head lightening as he lost air. He struggled weakly, knowing he was about to die.

Dark spots dotted his vision and red lights neared his own before searing pain erupted on the part of his spine just below his skull. He screamed as blue blood oozed from the wound and something red crossed his vision before a warm substance pressed against the wound as if it was slipping inside…

…he gasped, vision clearing and sharpening. Oh stars, what the hell was happening? The red and blue magic dispersed in the currents and he abruptly registered a smug face in front of his own.

"Welcome back, sweetheart." The merleton purred. "Can't wait to show you your new home."

Sans jolted, startling the other enough he was able to break free and fled a few paces away. "What did you do to me?"

The other swam closer, curling around him and cupping his chin. "Nothing but what you needed, babe."

"Let go!" He flailed, left eye starting to glow. "Let–"

The merleton snapped away just before the collar electrocuted him. Surrounded by nothing but water, the following shock was bad enough to knock him out cold.

~oOo~

"Wakey, wakey!" Someone chirped. "C'mon sweetheart, it's time for lunch!"

Groggily, he blinked awake only startle into awareness at the sight of the merleton. "What do you want?" He gritted his teeth.

"Only lunch, sweetie!" The other flashed a fanged grin. "Now let's go while I can still control myself!"

~oOo~

 **Notes: Thank you for reading!**


	5. Better Run and Hide

**Ch. 5 Summary:** _Despite his lazy nature, Sans works hard hard to support his younger brother and himself in a human dominated world. During day he works as a library assistant and at night he tends a bar. One of those nights brings a skittish and defensive lookalike with a young human in tow. With nowhere else to go and visibly crumbling in front of him, Sans offers his couch in the apartment above the bar. It's what Papyrus would want him to do, after all. Turns out the other, Red or so he called himself, and his daughter are on the run from an abusive husband, accidentally dragging him into a web of violence and rampant emotions._

 **WARNINGS** **: Mentions of domestic abuse.**

* * *

 **Ch. 5 –** **Better Run and Hide**

Sans knew college, even community college, would be expensive. But he was a intelligent monster and saved as much money as he could spare over the years. Despite running himself to the ground several times, somehow he had earned enough to afford his younger brother's college education. He never bothered to go to college himself – only choosing to learn with library books – and really, he didn't need it. Admittedly, he _wanted_ to earn a PhD in Quantum Physics or some related science and pursue research with fellow scholars. He _wanted_ to connect with others as interested in science, space, and time as he was.

But there was nothing he wanted more than to see Papyrus successful and happy.

So he didn't go to college. Papyrus needed it more than him and he could only afford to put _one_ of them in school, even high school despite the help of financial aid.

(There was a time when money and shelter wasn't an issue. When they had two parents who cared only for one to vanish and the other to die from misery soon after. He could've asked for help but there was a chance they would've taken separated them and he couldn't risk it. Not for all the food or shelter in the world. He _needed_ his brother and his brother needed him.)

Still, he worked his way from the ground up. Juggled multiple jobs over the years, saved money, studied or napped in the library during free time between jobs, and eventually found himself and his bro a home: an apartment above the bar he worked at. He had years worth of gratitude towards the bar owner, a fire elemental monster by the name of Grillby for the generosity and silent support.

When they first met, the monster knew he was homeless and desperate kid and let any rifling through his trash slide. But, when he kept coming back, the guy struck a deal. In exchange for unpaid work, Sans and his baby bro would live in the vacant apartment above the bar free of charge. Any leftover food, either half-eaten or not touched at all, the brothers were allowed to keep for free. Sans had tried to wiggle his way out of it, convinced it was a trick, but his own bro wore him down. They _needed_ shelter. A place of safety and warmth. If anything, Papyrus deserved a _home_.

He caved and agreed to the deal. Though he would never admit it, he owed his and his brother's life to the monster. And though _Grillby_ would never admit it, the guy cared for them as if they were his own offspring.

…didn't mean Sans wasn't still a stubborn little thing. Grillby had offered to help pay for Sans to attend high school, and even college, but Sans declined. He'd already accepted so much help from the guy, he didn't need to take a chunk out of the guy's own wallet. So he saved his money and split his time between bartending at Grillby's bar and whatever day job he had.

This time around, he was a library assistant. Other than the occasional paper work and returning books to shelves, it was an easy, calm job. Except for the times he was roped into volunteering to read to children. Then he had to spend energy dazzling the kiddos with terrible jokes or playful versions of the story. The kids loved him, sure. And it was flattering to hear the parents or coworkers praise of his acting skills, but really he had Papryus to thank for that. That babybones would never sleep without a reenactment of a bedtime story, heh.

All things considered, life was going well. Papyrus attended a community college to study culinary skills and self-defense. The college itself was a bus ride away but between his work shifts and Papryus' own class schedule or time with friends, they didn't get to see each other often. So he treasured the ones that they _did_ have together.

Papyrus was happy and successful in his classes. Sans was constantly tired but it was all worth it. His brother meant the world to him and hell be damned, he'd do whatever it took to support that blinding ray of sunshine. Even if it meant forcing himself out of his comfort zone and being kind to random strangers. Good deeds bring good things, his brother would say.

He just never thought good deeds could also bring _bad_ things.

Sans offered a hesitant smile to the stranger in the doorway of the bar. A hood covered their face from view but from what he _could_ see, they were a little (ha) taller than him and wore a baggy, cut up black hoodie and loose indigo jeans. A studded red collar peeked from beneath the dark stained fur of the hood. One hand was stuffed into the zippered hoodie and the other…

…clutched a small human. Bones were clasped around the child's hand and the young girl hid behind the monster, using their body as a shield as she huddled close and surveyed their surroundings.

"Welcome to Grillby's." His hand wiping the countertop clean slowed with the greeting. Stars, he hoped the child wasn't kidnapped by a gang member. There'd been talk about rising fights recently. Something about how a gang boss' husband had vanished. Why else would a monster with _slashed clothing_ bring a small child here? "Sit anywhere you'd like."

Twin pinpricks of light blinked owlishly at him before shifting to the girl at their side. "…booth or bar?"

Sans blinked at the soft whisper, unsure if he heard the other speak at all, especially since they were still near the door. The girl, though, seemed to understand. She wore a stained pink shirt and dirty red pants. After scuffing grimy pink shoes (boy did she like pink), she pointed at the bar.

The monster nodded and approached, sliding onto a stool. Promptly, the girl clambered up beside them and giggled as she spun in the seat, oblivious to the skeletal hand helping to keep her steady.

The gesture was clearly practiced and the girl seemed content with the contact. Maybe they weren't a gang member? But then what else could they be?

"Here you are." Sans grabbed two menus from near the cash register. "Would you two like some water?"

Wariness flickered in the skeleton's eyelights as they glanced over the menu. They looked to the child and softly murmured with a slight gravelly tone. "Yes, please."

Ah. Male, then. Sans nodded and grabbed a clean glass. He wandered to the ice bucket and shoveled some ice into the glass before grasping the nozzle of a machine and filled the glass with fresh water. The girl watched intently as he repeated the motions for the other drink and nearly blushed from the scrutiny.

She bounced and must've been swinging her feet based on the motion. "That was so cool!"

He nodded. "Thank you. Alright, I'll let you be–"

But the girl wasn't done. She started to ask about how the bar worked and if she could see it and the monster, apparently embarrassed by her questions, apologized and quieted her with the reminder they needed to pick food. The girl pouted until Sans offered a smile.

"Hey, no _skin_ off my back. I know she's just curious so let's throw her a _bone."_

A crude snort startled him and the other hastily covered their mouth, as if guilty for laughing. He tried to keep his tone light despite the way unease churned in his nonexistent gut.

"Ask away, kiddo, but _after_ you pick something. You don't wanna turn into a big ole bag of bones like me, do you?"

She grinned. "But Daddy's a skeleton too so it can't be that bad!"

He blinked. A skeleton dad? Then did that make…? His confusion must've been on his face because the girl latched onto the hoodied monster and tugged on the fabric, revealing a near mirror image to his own face if it weren't for the jagged teeth, gold tooth, and red eyes. That, and something powdery coated the surface of the other's skull. Stars, he hoped that wasn't dust…

"This is my Daddy!" She chirped. "He's the bestest Daddy there is."

"Valerie…" The skeleton hunched in on himself and tugged the hood back on. "Lower your voice."

Sans tilted his head, tempted to flare his own magic and scan the other's soul for misdeeds but he didn't want to initiate a fight. Especially not with a child near. From his own guesstimates, though, he had to say the other was harmless given the child's actions and friendliness but he knew manipulative jerks before. Both human and monsters alike. All smiles and kindness before demanding compensation.

Despite his wariness, he slid on an lazy smile and caught sight of a customer behind them. "Alright, kiddo, I gotta help out some folks. Mind picking somethin' while I do?"

She nodded, jerky and fast and he wondered how much that had to hurt. Mentally shrugging, he curved around the counter and wandered to the customers who flagged him. After chatting for a moment and giving their check, he returned to the bar.

"Mister!" The girl chirped and the other skeleton seemed to shrink under his gaze. "Can I please have a hot chocolate?"

"Ah…" Sans hesitated. They didn't even _serve_ hot chocolate.

The other skeleton shifted, uncomfortable. "Val, I don't think they–"

But he had some stashed in his kitchen for whenever Papyrus' sweet tooth hit. Stifling a sigh, because he was such a softie for kids, Sans waved a hand. "We've got it, don't worry."

The other narrowed his eyelights, suspicious.

"If you like _whip cream_ then I'll _whip_ somethin' up for you." Sans offered a grin.

The pun flew over the girl's head and she nodded, serious despite the other skeleton's snicker. "Okay."

After getting the rest of their order, he retreated to the back and up the stairs to his apartment, confusing Grillby in the process despite his confident wink. He ran back down with hot chocolate and whip cream in hand, asking one of the chefs for a special treat with their order.

The chef quirked a brow. "What joke are you playing now?"

"No jokes." Sans lifted his hands. "Just got a kiddo with a sweet tooth out there."

The chef clicked his tongue. "Always _were_ soft for kids."

He smiled, sheepish. "Thank Papyrus for that."

The chef nodded and he hustled back to the bar, acknowledging them with a, "it'll be ready soon," and hustled to collect checks, wipe tables, or gather fresh orders.

When the odd pair's order was ready, he returned to the bar and handed them the steaming hot chocolate, water, and plates of hamburgers and fries.

"Enjoy!" He made to pull away and give them space but the child wound up wrapping him into conversation, despite her Daddy's protests. He chuckled and waved a hand. "No big deal."

They talked until they finished and the other skeleton paid. The girl was reluctant to leave her "new friend" but they parted ways.

He thought it was the last he'd see of them.

He was wrong.

A few days later, he found them back at the bar. Then the day after that. Steadily, the other skeleton was becoming more and more visibly exhausted. Sans didn't know what was goin' on, but the girl stayed energetic and healthy while the skeleton seemed to wither away. it almost reminded him of when he was just a teenager with his brother, constantly running. If it weren't for Grillby, who knows where'd they'd be.

But what could he do to help? The other wouldn't talk unless necessary and almost never met his sockets, flinching whenever he neared. Wouldn't even give him a name. It was odd.

No, it was worrisome.

And it all came to a head when he found the skeleton rifling through their trash, freezing in place as Sans stared at him from the back door, trash-bags limp in his hands. The moment he moved to speak, to reassure it was okay, the other was gone.

Didn't see him for weeks after that.

He almost thought the guy was gone for good until he stumbled in with a shivering bundle in his arms. Sans hurried over, concerned, and the other crumbled to the floor.

"Please," the voice was hoarse. "My daughter…"

Without further prompting, he pried the feverish child from the other's death grip and shouldered part of the skeleton's weight, half-dragging them to the back.

"Grillby," he panted. "Can you mind the fort? I've got a, uh…"

Grillby glanced at the ragged skeleton and sneezing child and walked to the front with a silent nod.

Relief flooded him. "Thanks Grillz!"

He hauled their weight to his apartment, gently placing the child on the couch and the other on the floor. He hurried away to gather blankets and pillows and rushed back. It was late and his brother was at a friend's place, but he sorely wished Papyrus were there. Papyrus always knew how to make someone feel better. Even had a few human friends who might've known what was going on with the child.

So he did what he knew best: figure things out. His usual methods of taking care of his brother when the guy was sick might not work on the human but, after a quick scroll through the internet, he found promising information.

He checked over the girl and monster. Both were unconscious. Worried, he raided the kitchen for chicken noodle soup, crackers, and water. Then, he checked the bathroom for magic-imbued medicine. Healing magic worked on humans, right? If the internet was to be believed but he was pretty sure it wouldn't _harm_ them at the least. When the tray was piled with two bowls filled to the rim, he returned to the living room and placed the meal atop the coffee table.

"Hey," he murmured and lightly shook the girl. She slurred a protest. "C'mon, now, you need to eat something. Wake up for just a bit. It'll make you feel better."

The other skeleton was still out cold as he helped her sit upright. She shivered and cried but he helped her spoon mouthfuls. Though she complained about the "funny taste" courtesy of the medicine, once she started, she couldn't stop.

He let her eat while he set to waking the skeleton on his living room floor. The other jolted at the touch, looking at him with wide-eyes but he kept his voice low and calm, just as he would with Papyrus after a bad nightmare. He soothed the other with nonsense words and, when the other realized his daughter was munching on crackers and watching them with dazed eyes, calmed.

Sans managed to coax him to eat. The other frowned at the food, reluctant until Sans himself took a bite to show it was harmless. Then, like the human child, he finished the bowl. While they ate, Sans gathered a change of clothes, for once glad someone was around his size, and wandered back to find the skeleton cuddling the child and murmuring too quietly to hear.

He cleared his throat. "Hey, let's get you two cleaned up before you sleep, alright? You'll feel a lot better after a bath."

The other hesitated before nodding. He glanced at the child. "Can you stay awake just a little longer?"

She whined a bit but agreed. Sans set up the bath and towels, leaving the clothing for them atop the toilet, and left them to their own devices. He lurked in the living room, fluffing the pillows on the floor and straightening blankets in a nervous habit he'd picked up after years of caring for his neat freak of a brother.

It was almost an hour before they emerged from the bathroom. He was half worried they had bailed but the other skeleton was clean and dry in Sans clothing, clutching the child in a too big shirt like a lifeline.

Sans shoved aside his own nerves and offered an easy smile. "Hey, bud, hope you don't mind the floor. Thought you might want to be near your kiddo."

"…Red." The other murmured as he neared.

Sans blinked. "Huh?"

"My name is Red." He shifted the sleeping child in his arms. "This is Val."

The smile warmed into something genuine. "I'm Sans. Nice to officially meet you two, heh."

Red smiled and Sans stood, absently patting the couch. "Well, I gotta get back to work. Make yourself at home! The couch is yours and the kitchen's open. I'll be downstairs if you need me. G'night!"

The other watched him leave with an odd expression. It was almost…affectionate? He didn't linger to think about it. He had work to do.

~oOo~

Days passed. He took days off from the library and bar to care for the two underfed beings. It was one doozy of an explanation to explain when Papyrus eventually showed up (Sans had forgotten to text him, oops), but Val had recovered enough to cheerily beg an oddly spooked Red to stay longer despite the "loud, bright skeleton man." Papyrus took no offense. He never took offense. He was cool like that.

Papyrus was more than happy to cook them meals and chatter about his day, his studies, the weather. Anything and everything was positive and Papyrus loved to share his enthusiasm. Still, it was kinda strange how scared Red was of Papyrus. His brother wouldn't hurt a fly but Red kept his distance.

Even so, Papyrus wasn't deterred. He could befriend _anyone._ He was the Great and Powerful Papyrus, after all!

Heh. So cool.

Still, when Sans asked him to tone it down a notch since Red seemed overwhelmed and ready to bolt, Papyrus reluctantly reduced his amount of affectionate hugs and touches. Every time Red was touched, he'd flinch. And every time, Sans would notice. Definitely concerning.

When little Val had fully recovered, Red was more than ready to leave. Val wasn't too happy about that.

"Aw, _please?"_ She begged and prodded.

Strangely, Red glanced at him as he hesitated. "I…we shouldn't… We shouldn't wear out our welcome, Val."

She deflated. "But I like it here! Mr. Sans is the coolest! And Mr. Papyrus is so nice! They're a lot nicer than Papa!"

Sans would have blushed if it weren't for the way Red had tensed at the name. Red stammered. "Y-yes, but…"

Sans felt his sockets narrow, pieces clicking into place. _Domestic abuse_. Why else would Red be so averse to touching? To be so protective of the human child he called his daughter? To never mention a romantic partner? To be so skittish and quiet and surprised at help? Although it was good Red wasn't in a gang, the guy's abuser might come after them…and in turn Papyrus.

He hesitated. He liked Red and the kiddo, he really did, but…

…was it worth endangering his own brother?

He hadn't realized he'd zoned out until Papyrus was scowling at him. " _Brother!"_ I asked you a question!"

Sans almost didn't notice Red's flinch. He chose to ignore it for now, smiling lazily. "Must I _question_ you what it was?"

Papyrus stormed close and tossed up his hands, frustrated. " _Nyeh!_ That wasn't even– _nyeh?"_

Red magic surrounded his brother's body, keeping him pinned in place and hands frozen in the air. Sans blinked owlishly as Red growled. Actually _growled._

"Don't you _dare_ hurt him."

The brothers exchanged startled looks. Val huddled behind Red, frightened, and Sans lifted his hands, slow and steady. "Hey, buddy, it's okay, he wasn't gonna–"

Bright red eyelights scanned him and he almost flinched at the wild look.

"Buddy," Sans tried again, tone carefully soft. _"Red._ It's okay. That's Papyrus. My brother. He's not gonna hurt me. He would _never_ hurt me. Let him go, okay?"

Red seemed to come to his senses and weakly protested. "But he…his hands…"

Sans looked at Papryus. Standing tall with hands raised, scowl on his face despite the startled eyes.

Oh.

 _Oh._

Suddenly, he tried to see what Red saw. A tall skeleton towering over him, a hand raised as if to hit, and a mean expression that could mean _pain._

"He was playing, Red." He soothed. "He wasn't ever gonna touch me. It's okay. Let him go, please. You're scaring Val."

 _That_ snapped him out of it. The magic dissipated and he crouched, gathering the small child into a tight hug. Papyrus frowned worriedly at them, starting to approach.

"Friend Red are you–"

"Easy Papyrus," Sans touched his forearm. "You just startled him, that's all."

The hurt expression on his face made Sans cringe. "But I did not mean to!"

"I know, Paps." He patted the arm. "He's just having a rough time. You did good though! Why don't you make something to help calm us down?"

Papyrus brightened. "Of course! I, the Great Papyrus, will make a tea so magnificent it will rekindle our bonds of friendship!"

"That's my bro." Sans grinned.

When Papyrus bustled out of sight, Sans cautiously approached. "Uh…Red? Wanna… _taco_ 'bout it? I'm not all _ketchupped_ on what's goin' on but I _mustard_ you a question."

Red sniffled, holding a crying Val tighter.

 _Uh oh._ Puns usually cheered them up.

He stuffed his hands into his pocket and went for the direct approach. "Are…are you okay?"

He expected Red to either not respond or turn away. He did _not_ expect for a skeletal hand to shoot out from the curled bundle of limbs, grab him by the wrist, and yank him into the mess. Small warm hands shifted to latch onto him and tug him closer into the hug and blue sleeved arms wrapped around his back, keeping him pinned in place.

"Uh…?"

When one face burrowed into the crook of his neck and the other smushed against his chest, dampening it with tears, he tentatively looped one arm loosely around Red and the other lightly tucked into their squished bodies to hold one of Val's hands. Red only pulled him closer as a result and he sweated, bewildered and nervous. Only Papyrus had ever smothered him with cuddles and that had been a long time ago, or on the rare occasion when the younger had a nightmare.

Now he was sitting on his living room floor in a heap of cuddles. He wasn't sure _how_ to react or _what_ to do other than just sit there and wait for them to stop crying. Or for when Papyrus would no doubt show and brighten the day. _Papyrus_. What would he have done with a crying, distressed Papyrus?

Instinct flowed naturally after the thought. He rubbed soothing circles with his hand against Red's back and a thumb against the back of Val's hand. Papyrus returned with a tray of steaming mugs, ready to speak until he caught Sans' eye and a shake of the head.

Nodding, Papyrus quietly retreated only to sneak back with his phone and snap a picture. He giggled and uploaded the picture to his social media. Sans scowled but the intent had no real irritation.

When the sobbing subsided, Val was the first to wiggle away. "Air!" She squeaked. "It's too hot!"

 _"Air_ you feeling better?" Sans prompted.

Red choked on a chuckle and Sans smiled. " _Breathe_ me when I say I am."

Another chuckle worked its way out of Red and Sans smiled, guiding them to sit on the couch. Only when Papyrus reappeared with the, noticeably cooler, mugs of tea did Red finally release Sans from his death grip.

Val seemed to have forgotten the incident completely as Papyrus brought out a rubix cube and they played together. As for Red and Sans, they drank their tea in silence. Sans didn't pry and Red didn't explain. They sat like that for awhile, just letting the energetic babble from their respective family members wash over them.

It was nice.

A dark part of him worried, though. Who was Red running from? And would the attacker show up at their door? They hadn't yet, but he couldn't help but wonder.

After that, Val and Papyrus managed to convince the two of them to let Red stay longer. When Grillby was asked if Red could stay long term, the monster took in the skittish nature of the other and requested Red work at the bar unpaid. In return, he could live in one of the recently vacated apartments for free.

Red was stunned, about to refuse, but much like him he caved. For his daughter, he accepted the deal. She needed to attend school, after all.

Slowly, the group started to unwind around each other. Red became less jumpy and Sans made sure to signal his presence near the other. The two worked well together during their shifts and Papyrus was more than happy to cook meals for them. Red picked up another job and sent his daughter to a public school. They hung out with each other, took pictures, posted silly photos online, and giggled over terrible jokes.

All in all, it was going well. It was nice to have a friend.

And then it all ended like dumping a bucket of ice on his head.

He was on his way to the bar after his shift at the library. It had been an exhausting day of paperwork and then filled with reading to the kiddos and enacting scenes of a prince saving a princess. Although he wanted to just crash and sleep, he knew Red would be waiting in a nearby cafe for him to start their shift at the bar together.

He was texting the other as he walked along the sidewalk, snorting over a terrible pun the other had made, when someone grabbed him from behind. His magic flared in response but a quick knock upside his head and he passed out.

~oOo~

 **Notes: Lost steam towards the end so it's unfinished. But, I figured if I had continued it then it would involve Sans meeting the gang leader Edge. And Edge would prolly be all "Return my husband to me or else!" and Sans is just like "Welp, shiat."**

 **Thanks for reading and feel free to review!**


	6. Toppling Realities

**Ch. 6 Summary:** _When the human changes the script and breaks reality, Sans finds himself toppled into Underfell: a Kill or Be Killed universe. More annoyed than anything, Sans dodges feral monsters, searches for a way home, and uncovers a horrifying realization. The powers of RESETS and RELOADS have become his. Chara is nowhere to be found but he knows she hunts for him. If he can return home without dragging her with him, then maybe her tyranny can end once and for all. Heh, hopefully Red won't mind._

 **WARNINGS: WARNINGS: Swearing and mentions of violence.**

* * *

 **Ch. 6 – Toppling Realities**

Sans cocked his skull with an easy smile despite the blood pooling out of his mouth. The arched windows lit the judgement hall with a golden hue, warming the room despite the massive devastation. He muttered to himself as he staggered by the human, following the script of repeated timelines. Chara had defeated him again and he'd finally return to the time when his younger bro was alive. She'd have no choice but to RESET once she finished this run and hell would begin all over. But at least it was a hell he knew.

As he crashed to the floor, feeling his consciousness begin to fade as his body disintegrated, footsteps approached. A small hand grasped the back of his hood and hauled him upwards. A bottle of red liquid pressed itself to his mouth and he didn't have the strength to spit it out. _What was the human doing? She'd never done this before, so what…?_

He swallowed and coughed, the liquid sliding painfully down his nonexistent throat. He groaned as the hand let him go and he clattered back to the floor. Slowly, bones realigned themselves and wounds sealed. He blinked as the spots across his vision receded. He…he was _alive?_

"Kid…?" He forced himself to his knees. "What the hell are you–"

The kid was gone.

"What?" He whipped around too fast and toppled to the floor with a pained grunt. "What is she planning? This isn't part of the script…"

The only other place she could've gone was to the king. Groaning, he pushed himself to his feet and dragged his sorry, aching butt to the throne room. King Fluffybuns was nothing more than a pile of dust and a flower begged the human to spare him.

Chara slaughtered the flower.

Sans leaned against the doorway and grunted. "Kid?"

She turned, lips curling a mockery of a grin. Blood red eyes pinned him with sick and sadistic glee. "Sansy! Wouldn't you say it's about _time…"_

"…for a _change of pace?"_

The human souls, free of their containers, floated above her in a slow circle. He watched, dumbfounded. This was new. He'd never been alive to see what she did after she killed him. So what… What changed?

"I'm all for experiments and I know you like science, Sansy!" Chara giggled and lifted a hand. "So let's try a new _hypothesis!"_

She flung an arm towards him and the human souls shot at him. Horror washed away apathy. If they touched him, he'd become the equivalent to a _god._ Warning bells rang and instinct guided him as he teleported but didn't travel far with such low magic reserves. He found himself in the judgement hall and stifled a curse. The souls were still flying after him.

He stumbled for the door but colors blinded him. A scream ripped itself from his throat as his unwilling soul absorbed the humans' own. Over the sound of his wails, Chara roared with laughter and the world around him _glitched._ Like when he shotcutted, black flooded his vision. _The Void._ Then white. _Snowdin_.

He flailed in the air, falling fast. Black spotted across his vision and the snow covered ground rushed to meet him. Screams and wind reverberated in his skull. The ground was too close. He had no magic left. He was about to a dust. About to _dust_ and he could do _nothing but scream_.

He hit the ground. _Hard._

Black enveloped his senses. Nothing but his ragged breathing could be heard and he struggled to roll himself onto his back with trembling arms. The Void again? So he had shortcutted?

Yellow glinted in his peripheral vision and he tilted his head. Gigantic words towered over him. He swallowed. His soul plummeted from his chest to his feet.

 _RESET or RELOAD?_

"Oh stars…" he sucked in air as hysteria bubbled to the surface. "Kid what did you _do?"_

Minuted ticked by as he wrestled with his emotions. There was no way. No _fucking way._ How had he gained the power? Was it the human souls? Was it Chara's doing? A delirious laugh burst and he couldn't stop the tears that overflowed from his sockets.

 _She changed the script._

He laughed until he couldn't breathe but even then the tears wouldn't stop. He had finally come to accept the vicious cycle of resetting timelines because at least they were _predictable._ He knew where everyone was, what they would say, when they would say it. He knew _everything._ But she changed the game. And now he knew _nothing_.

A thrill of excitement shot up his spine despite the fear. This was new. This was off the script. This was… "a real _change of pace_ , right kiddo?"

Once he wrangled himself back under control, he stood and faced the letters. But what was he supposed to do with them? Say some magic word? Touch them? Mentally shrugging, he reached for RESET.

Bright light flared outwards. Magic flooded his senses, replenished and aches gone, and his surroundings dimmed into coherency. Surroundings that were rushing to meet him. _Fast._

Cursing, he willed his magic to flare. His left eye burned bright blue and he slipped through the Void for half a second before reappearing on the snow covered ground, unharmed.

If that was the way to RESET, then he was _not_ looking forward to constantly doing that whenever he died. But there was the option to RELOAD, wasn't there? Didn't that mean there had to be the ability to SAVE..?

Yellow flickered into vision and he jolted as a shining bundle floated in front of him. Was…was that how he saved? Throwing caution to the wind, he touched the light and a pleasant heat flowed over his bare bones. Huh. _Odd_.

But what to do now? He never fell through the sky whenever the kid reseted and he never had the power before, so what else had changed?

"…Better check on Paps…" he muttered to himself and took a moment to properly look around.

So he was near the ruins, then. The large doors loomed but he was closer to the bridge. A bridge that looked worse for wear, yeesh.

Deciding to take the long way and get a solid feel for the environment, Sans walked (urgh) to his and his bro's house. Only, when he got there he had a distinct feeling of dread. For one, there were no festive lights decorating the exterior. And two, the wood was splattered with graffiti and black paint.

When he realized he was hesitant to enter his own _house_ he scoffed and shrugged off the alarm bells. He turned the knob and frowned when it didn't budge. Oh, right, Paps _did_ like to lock the door. He fished in his pocket for the key and tried the lock.

It didn't fit.

"Oh… _kay."_ He stepped back. "Gettin' weird vibes here."

Maybe he could just shortcut inside? He rolled the idea around his head. Or maybe he could check the town? While he debated, the door flung open and he had half a second to register the weapon flying towards him before instinct allowed him to dodge in the nick (heh, _nick)_ of time.

The weapon, a bone rather than a knife, smashed snow behind him. The only other who could summon bones was his brother but he would _never_ attack him. So then–

Another bone soared and he side-stepped with a scowl. "What's the big id–" He stopped to stare.

A mirror image of himself readied another bone attack. Only, the imposter had burning red eyelights, fangs with a gold tooth, and rugged clothing. Sans absently dodged the next attack, studying the other. They were roughly the same size although the rougher version of himself was slightly taller. And angrier, _yeesh_. He dodged another attack. The other wore a spiked red collar and black hoodie with yellow stained fur. Coupled with the black gym shorts and sneakers, he woulda thought the other hothead was some wannabe thug.

He snorted at the thought and shortcutted when a barrage of bones sailed his way. "Would you mind stopping so we can talk?" He quirked a brow as he reappeared behind the other.

His lookalike covered a startled yelp with a snarl. "Who 're ya, faker?"

Sans leveled a flat stare. "Three guesses and the first two don't count."

Red eyelights crackled but the other paused long enough to look him over. "Yer an awful knock off."

Magic washed over him as he felt himself being 'checked' and he scowled. " _Rude_. Don't you know better?"

Instead of listening, the other cackled. "Ya've only got _one HP?_ What a weakling!" A sneer darkened his face. "Yer walking free EXP."

Sans narrowed his sockets. "Careful there," blue eyelights vanished. "You wouldn't wanna have a _bad time,_ would you?"

The red-eyed lookalike curled his lips, unimpressed. "I'll even make it easy for ya. Nice and painless."

"Riiiight." Sans drawled and slipped on a lazy smile. "Look, I'm not looking for a fight. Mind tellin' me where I am?"

"Ah do, actually." The other readied a bone. "No hard feelings, but yer about to die."

The bone launched and he vanished. Annoyance bubbled as he reappeared outside the house. " _Buddy."_

When the other initiated a fight, he sighed and lightly dodged the attacks. He didn't bother retaliating, instead using any chance to 'spare' the other. The other only snarled and continued to attack, following him as he lead them deeper into the woods and away from the house.

The other yelled. "For the _easiest monster_ ya sure are obnoxious! Stay still!"

Sans let himself check the other and snorted at the stats. Compared to Chara, the red-eyed lookalike was barely a threat. The other reddened with rage having felt the magic. _Heh_. Red. That could work as a name. Not the best, but it would work.

"Ya little shit!" Red threw more bones that Sans dodged with practiced ease.

"At this rate, you'll tire yourself out." Sans' grin twitched. "Wouldn't wanna wear yourself _ragged_ because then I could _wipe the floor_ with you."

Red howled and renewed the fervor of his attacks. Sans amused himself by dancing out of reach, an odd habit he picked up from Chara. It used to rile him up and he guessed this alternate version of himself would react the same. Red screeched. He was right. _Heh_.

And then Red summoned gaster blasters.

Sans hummed, unimpressed. Only two? Either the other had less magic reserves or hadn't lived through as many RESETS and built up larger magic reserves. Did they even _have_ RESETS here? Was he in a different universe entirely? He let himself frown. Not good. Not good at all.

Red cackled. _"Die_ , fucker!"

Brilliant beams of red light shot towards him and he shortcutted. The other staggered forwards, laughing. Sans was half-concerned but decided to shrug it off. The other threatened and attacked him. If the guy was unhinged then that was no _skin_ off his back.

He half debated staying to tease before shrugging. The other wasn't open to reason. No sense wasting more time and if the other thought he was dead then, hey, at least he wouldn't be bothered. He teleported back to the bridge.

"Snowdin, it is…"

He shuffled pink slippered feet to the town. Once he came within eyesight, he subtly stiffened. Hungry eyes watched him and magic constantly flowed as other monsters 'checked' him. Yep. Definitely in a different universe if _Snowdin_ residents were rude enough to check without permission.

He continued on his way, unbothered, until he entered Grillby's. All focus turned to him but he had zeroed on the skeleton at the counter in front of a purple flame monster. He kept a easy smile fixed on his face as he waved at the other monsters and approached the bar.

"Hey." He greeted the lookalike. "Calmed down, yet?"

Red whipped around so fast and squeezed the yellow bottle hard enough to splatter Sans' face with it. His smile twitched as he realized it was _mustard_ on his face.

"How the fu–"

"I _mustard_ you a question." Sans breezed over his scandalized expression. "Have you seen any humans lately?"

Red bared his fangs. "You should be _dust_."

Sans grabbed a napkin and wiped his face. " _Dustn't_ look like that to me." The other growled as he flagged the Grillby lookalike. "Hey, you got any ketchup?"

The purple flame monster studied him for a moment before nodding.

Sans stuffed his hands into his pockets. "How much?"

"…three gold."

His sockets lifted. "Yikes. Alright, I'll bite." He rifled through his pockets for the money and placed them to the counter.

The bartender swiped the money and walked away. Sans directed his focus onto the bundle of anger.

"Let's start over." He extended a palm and stifled a smirk. "The name's Sans."

Red looked ready to strangled him. "…Ahm also Sans."

Despite the murderous glare, the other accepted the shake. Immediately, a fart noise erupted from their joint hands and Sans couldn't stop himself from busting a gut. The other reared back, scandalized.

"Your face!" He chortled and felt tears well in his sockets. "Stars, it's like you've never played a prank before!"

 _"Prank?"_ The other snapped. "I outta–"

The ketchup thudded in front of him. The purple flame monster shot a warning glare at Red and the other cut off his own threat and grumbled to himself.

Sans sniffled and wiped his eyes, downing the condiment. "So, let's try this again. Mind tellin' me where I am?"

"Figure it out yerself." Red snapped.

"Alright, alright, yeesh."

Though the other version of himself was the best bet for information, the guy clearly wasn't interested in helping. So he had to tackle this world alone, then. Alright, no biggie. He'd been alone all this time, he could handle it just fine. Hopefully his brother would be okay, though. He had to find a way home. He just _had_ to.

He scooted off the seat and thanked the bartender. The flame monster paused, visibly surprised, before returning the gratitude with a composed nod. He bid farewell to his grouchy lookalike and left the bar.

Immediately, he could sense monsters following him and stifled a groan. What was _with_ this world and unfriendly monsters? He kept his stride steady and wandered about the town. He debated on retiring at the inn before he decided he best keep what little money he had on hand. Hmm. He'd probably need to get a job too if he wanted to stock up on food. And where would he stay? The geography was similar to his own home so maybe the cave near the ruins could still be there?

Heck, if not that then a sturdy branch in a tree. He could sleep anywhere, after all.

His magic flickered as someone approached from behind. Instinctually, he dodged the attack and stretched his grin.

"Hey there, _buddy."_ He twisted and faced the panther monster. "I'm not lookin' for a fight."

"You're fast for a weakling." The monster tightened their features into a leer. "But not fast enough."

Sans sighed as claws slashed towards him but he side-stepped and leaned out of harms way. Hands still stuffed into his pocket, he seized the monster's soul and held them in place.

"Look, I–" Footsteps crunched behind him, approaching fast. Blue magic surrounded the other attacker's soul. "Would you just–"

More monsters swarmed him and his irritation bubbled into a boiling point. He let his magic surround him, building energy in a tight sphere, before exploding outwards. The blast toppled enemies to the ground or smashed them against buildings and Sans growled, low.

 _"Buddies."_ Magic swirled in his left eye, flickering between blue and yellow. "Keep after me and you'll be in for a _really bad time_."

Threat delivered, he vanished with a shortcut.

~oOo~

He reappeared near the ruins once more. Blue magic churned within him, agitated and annoyed, and he forced himself to steady his breathing. The urge to unleash pent up frustration festered within his bones but he stomped down the sensation. No one deserved the brunt of his anger and the true cause was nowhere to be found.

"Where is she, anyway?" He scanned the area and his eyes wandered to the grand doorway.

His face softened. What were the chances of Tori sitting behind that door? Might as well take the chance. He shuffled to the doors and pressed his back against it, studying the sky.

White knuckles lightly rapped the door. "Knock knock."

Something rustled on the other side and he smiled. Maybe he could coax the other to play along? He continued with the joke. "Who's there?"

A light thump pressed against the door. Good, she was listening.

"Adore." His smile twitched. "Adore who?"

His smile slipped into a smirk. "Adore is between us. Open up?"

A light snort drifted through the wood. "My, don't you know better than to knock on a stranger's door?

He shrugged and slid to the snow covered ground. "What can I say? I _a door_ meeting new people."

"Awfully odd, wouldn't you say?" The usually melodic voice was rougher than he remembered but the undertone was kind. "I don't know about you, but _doorn't_ say I didn't warn you."

" _Door_ not worry, I'll take my chances."

"Are you always this friendly? Because kindness is _knock_ usual."

"Where I'm from, kindness is the _dorm_."

The playful tone switched to suspicious curiosity. "Where _are_ you from?"

"Heh," white eyelights traced the distant stalactites. "Would you believe me if I told you? It's pretty _outta this world."_

"You've surprised me so far." Wood whispered as the other shifted. "Surprise me some more."

He closed his sockets. "I'm from a different universe."

A pause passed. "…my, that really is _otherworldly_."

He snorted and the two burst into giggles. When the bubbling feeling of joy subsided, he sobered. "…yeah, it really is."

The other picked up on his mood. "Do you plan to return?"

"I have to. My brother's waiting for me."

They continued to talk. From what his universe was like to what _her_ universe was like. Apparently it was a Kill or Be Killed world, yikes. They swapped jokes and histories. Steadily, the ceiling dimmed with the illusion of a setting sun as artificial lights began to turn off. He sighed and stood, patting remaining snow off his rear and readied a farewell.

"Sans…" Toriel's hesitant tone made him pause. "May I ask a favor…?"

He tensed and his mouth moved before he could stop it. "If it's about protecting a human, then I can't promise that."

"…No." Toriel sucked in air. "No, not that. You mentioned the human Chara is the cause of your grief, but…"

He waited, curious despite himself.

"Give this world a chance."

Did…did he hear that right? "Huh?"

Tori treaded carefully, audibly searching for the right words. "I have a feeling you're the light this world needs to change."

 _"Huh?"_

"Your kindness," she elaborated. "Your humor. It…it reminds me of a long, long time ago. When monsters lived and didn't just _survive_."

Sans wariness softened into understanding. "I'll try."

With that, they parted ways. He wandered through the darkening forest in search of the cave. Eventually he found it and tucked himself in the back. Hidden from prying eyes, he let himself drift into uneasy sleep.

~oOo~

He woke to the sound of heavy footfalls and threatening magic washing over him. _Great_. Another monster 'checking' him. He rolled onto his stomach and lifted groggy eyelights to scan the stranger. Immediately, he froze with pinpricks for eyes.

"Paps…?"

No, no that couldn't be his brother. This imposter wore jagged, ripped clothing. Black and red colors coupled with sharp teeth and a permanent scowl made for an intimidating aura. What could've happened in this world to make his precious baby brother turn into a monster full of _danger?_

He didn't like it.

"So _you_ are the faker my useless brother spoke of."

No, he didn't like it _at all_.

Indignation bubbled within him but, remembering Toriel's request, he suffocated the righteous anger towards the imposter and kept his body relaxed. He tucked a palm beneath his chin and slid on a easygoin' smile. He was the picture of lounging nonchalance.

It infuriated the other. "I should kill you for such insolence! Do you not know who stands before you?"

He rolled his shoulders with a loose shrug. "I have a feelin' you're about to tell me."

"Insolent little–" The edgey version of his brother stopped himself with a forceful intake of air. "I am the Great and Terrible Papyrus, Captain of the Royal Guard and the one who will end your pathetic existence!"

Oh, _wow_. That shouldn't have hurt but coming from a face that looked so much like his brother's… But, no, this wasn't his brother. Wasn't even his _world_. He kept his smile relaxed as his free hand formed a finger gun.

"Seems to me you're nothin' but _rough edges_ , buddy. How 'bout I call you _Edge_ , instead?"

A bone construct flying at him was his answer. Grumbling to himself, he flopped out of the way. Compared to Chara's ruthless attacks, Edge was awfully slow. He continued to roll out of the way until the ground vibrated and he launched himself to his feet and leaped out of the attack range.

"Yeesh, ever heard of anger management?" He shortcutted behind the other and seized Edge's soul. "I'm not looking for trouble–"

Edge snarled profanities and struggled against the blue magic. "Put me down you miserable little–"

Sans scowled and kept him aloft. "This world is full of awful listeners."

He released the other and teleported once more. He reappeared in the forest and waved as the other whipped around in search of him. Red magic hurled his way and he continued to dodge, only bothering to use magic to teleport and dodge the occasional gaster blaster or bones shooting from the ground. Edge continued his barrage without fail and Sans felt boredom creeping upon him. The guy wasn't even a challenge compared to Chara.

Deciding enough was enough, blue magic encompassed the other's soul and bones erupted from the ground to trap Edge in one spot. He released the soul and shuffled forwards, slow but steady.

"Are you done yet?" He couldn't keep the irritation out of his tone. "Because if you'd just take a moment to listen instead of attacking first–"

"There is _nothing_ you could say of interest!" Edge swatted the bones and promptly froze, red eyelights shrinking to pin pricks.

"Heh." Sans couldn't stop the dark smile. "Feel those sins crawling on your back?"

It took several minutes but when Edge returned to himself, he was sweating bullets and Sans found himself dozing on the uprooted ground.

"What." Edge growled but the tone was weak. "Did you. _Do?"_

"Karmic Retribution." He answered instead, opening an socket. "I'd ask if I could check your stats but you look like you're about to pass out so I'm gonna do it anyway."

Sans let magic wash over the other despite the garbled protests. He 'checked' Edge and lifted his brows. _Wow_. The guy had a ridiculously high amount of LOVE. No _wonder_ one touch of his bones was enough to knock his HP down to single digits.

"Alright," Sans stood and stretched. "Gotta drag your sorry butt back to your house before you turn to dust on me.

Edge readied a snarl but Sans just shot him a look. "This 'pathetic whelp' just knocked you down with _one hit._ Don't mess with me, buddy, I'm not in the mood."

The imposter seemed to chew on the knowledge and reluctantly simmered in agitation as Sans dispelled the magic and grasped the other by the soul. Edge floated above him as he shuffled back to the house. Best not to use more magic than needed. He had to save his energy for when he'd either face Chara once more or another gang of battle-hungry jerks.

When he arrived at the house, he brought Edge close and rifled through the other's pockets. Once he had the key, he unlocked the door and tucked the key back into the angry monster's pants pocket. Once they were inside, he kicked the door shut and turned the lock before wandering into the kitchen.

He rummaged through the fridge and found leftover spaghetti. The sight sent a pang through his soul but he forced back memories and shoved the plate into the microwave. When it was done, he dropped Edge into a chair and dumped the plate and fork in front of him.

"Eat." He turned to grab another plate. "Hope you don't mind me feeding myself either."

Edge grumbled and the fork scraped as the other ate. "…why have you not killed me?"

Sans halted, completely thrown. "Pardon?"

Edge cleared his throat. "You clearly had the chance to dust me. Yet you did not. Why?"

"Uh…" he purposefully busied himself with heating more pasta. "Because that's murder?"

The monster snorted. "That is survival."

Sans grabbed a fork and sat himself on the other end of the table. "Not where I'm from."

"And where _are_ you from?" The wariness was thick.

He shrugged and habit slipped on his grin. "Different universe." He took a bite and his eyelights glowed. "Wow, this is delicious!"

Edge scowled. "You can't expect me to believe–"

The front door slammed open. "Boss!"

Footsteps pattered as his rough mirror image entered the kitchen. _"Boss?"_

Sans waved. "Yo."

"What the _fuck?"_ Red whipped onto Edge, expression torn between rage and confusion. "Boss?"

Edge straightened. "Report, whelp."

Phalanges clawed at his skull. " _Urgh!_ Mutts reported ripped up ground by the cave in the woods. Was that ya?"

Edge scowled. "And what of it?"

"Who else could it have been? No one's as powerful as…" Red glared at Sans as he idly stuffed his face. "Why the hell is he here, anyway?"

Edge sighed, wary. "I owe him."

Sans paused. "Uh…?" He turned to Edge. "What?"

"Don't play dumb," The guy snapped. "A life for a life. What do you want in return for sparing me?"

Red reeled. "'Spare'? Boss, are ye sayin' this punk actually–"

Sans narrowed his sockets. "Alright, I'll bite."

The brothers watched him warily.

"I need a place to stay until I can return home. Don't know how long it will take. Never studied alternate universes before. But, heads up, there might be a human here who came from my world. She's an absolute _nightmare._ Don't ever fight her because she _will_ dust you. Gruesomely."

Red stared, confused. "A _violent_ human _?_ What's 'er name?"

"Chara."

The confusion increased as the other muttered to himself. "Not Frisk…?"

Sans frowned but didn't respond. "So. In exchange for sparing your life, I get to stay here. Sound like a deal?"

The brother's swapped a silent conversation with looks alone. It ended when Red looked away with crossed arms and Edge sat taller and outstretched a hand.

"Deal."

~oOo~

 **Notes: This was mostly inspired by the song _Invincible_ by Skillet. Not sure how I feel about Sans portrayal in this one but, eh, I tried. Either way, felt like I lost the flow of the story towards the end.**

 **The next bit was gonna be somethin' like Sans dying – either because the Fell bros stab him in the back or because Chara gets the jump on him. He reloads and Red freaks, figures out Sans secret, and becomes even more distrustful of him because "how did you get that power? Only the HUMAN has that ability!"**

 **Thanks for reading and feel free to review!**


	7. Tightly Tied

**Ch. 7 Summary:** _Sans isn't much of a social person but if his brother asked for help then he'd come running. His bro, a member of an elementary school's PTA, searches for a new security guard with no promising results and turns to him. Sans isn't keen on being a "uniformed babysitter" but he needs a job. On his first shift, he meets a rough mirror image of himself who quietly threatens him. If he doesn't stop any bullying he sees towards Red's human child then there'll be hell to pay. Sans finds himself smitten. Oh, and apparently Red is hiding from San's former gang boss, uh oh._

 **WARNINGS: Swearing, gang activities, violence, mentions of non-con, and mentions of depression.**

* * *

 **Ch. 7 –** **Tightly Tied**

Sans didn't think he was the greatest guy out there. Sure, he had raised his baby bro from the ground up but otherwise most people saw him as a lazy, good for nothing slob. Even worse, he was a skeleton monster. Despite having coexisted with humans for centuries after the Humans VS Monsters war, discrimination was commonplace.

As for his bro, people liked the energetic skeleton well enough. He was always able to brighten a room with positivity and enthusiasm. He was cool like that. But not everyone liked his brother. Whether it was because of his attitude or because he was a monster, even _Paps_ couldn't befriend everyone. But he'd try anyway. _So cool_.

Three years ago, his bro and Mettaton had married one another and adopted a human child. Orphaned monsters weren't as commonplace as human orphans and so the two had decided to give a home to an six year old girl. Alphys and Undyne, likewise, had adopted a human child but connected with a six year old boy. The two human children got along well enough, especially due to their similar history, but Sans himself never interacted with them much.

Sans bounced from job to job and place to place too often for him to really spend time with the kiddos. Between being fired for sleeping on the job or for simply being a monster, Sans had juggled more jobs than he'd like over the past three years. He _wanted_ to return home to his bro but Paps had a life and family now. There was no room for him. Mettaton, Undyne, and even _Alphys_ had made that clear once long ago. So he stayed out of their way.

And then Paps encountered a puzzling predicament.

Bullies had begun targeting his and Mettaton's child. She was an 'orphan' and 'adopted by a monster and a fake robot because humans didn't want her.' Some of the staff tried to consistently intercept the harassment but the majority turned a blind eye or even encouraged it. When Paps found out, he was devastated.

The monster parents and any human parents on their side rallied together against the school. After several threats of pulling out their children and cutting off funding, the elementary school did a sweep of their faculty and fired any staff member caught promoting bullying. One of those members was a security guard.

Teachers and coaches had been replaced, but the PTA had yet to find a suitable security guard. Most of Undyne's suggestions were shot down due to the aggressive nature of the people she suggested. Alphys' option often included quiet people who were too shy to confront others or simply eccentric characters that were difficult to interview. Mettaton referenced fellow robots but some of the humans were wary of robots, and in turn hackable camera eyes, watching their young children.

Which led to Papyrus to suggest _him_.

Undyne had outright laughed. Alphys hesitated, unsure. Mettaton rolled his eyes but humored the idea for his hubby. The other monsters and humans weren't familiar enough with Sans to outright disagree and, at that point, they needed _someone_ to fill the role even if it was only temporarily.

So here Sans found himself: freshly fired from a fast food job and on a train ride to Paps home. It took several hours until he arrived at the station where his younger brother picked him up in a sleek red sports car.

Sans couldn't stop the soft smile warming his face as he plopped into the passenger seat. "You didn't get a new car while I was gone, didja bro?"

"No!" Paps cruised into traffic. "I merely do routine maintenance and ensure the regular upkeep of this automobile!"

Sans leaned into the leathery cushions and hummed. "Definitely paid off and it's clean as ever."

"It has to be." His bro flicked the turn signal and Sans slowly recognized the surroundings. "Or else I would never get such good reviews on _HitchHike_!"

"Heh." Blue eyelights drifted to study his younger bro. It'd been ages since he saw him last. "…it's good to see you again, bro."

Paps brightened like the only star in the sky. "And you as well, brother! I missed you terribly and wished you would visit more often!"

"You got a life now, Paps." He kept tone carefully light despite the ache in his chest. "Got a full house, even."

"Nonsense! You are always welcome at our home."

When Sans didn't respond, instead choosing to look out the window, he felt Paps glance at him.

"…I am aware of the fight you and the others had before you left."

He stiffened. "Paps–"

"And while I do not agree with their opinions, I also do not agree with your choice."

Sans studied the shapes of houses blurring past them.

"Running away does not solve problems." Papyrus softened his voice. "And I missed you, brother. Please, come home."

"Paps…" How could he say no to that? To his brother? He folded in on himself. "Paps, I…" He changed angles. "You know they don't want me there. I'd just get in the way."

"You would not." Paps straightened. "You have a job now, brother! They can't think bad of you now!"

Quietly, he grumbled. "I had a job back then, too."

Papyrus heard him anyway. "…I know and I am sorry on their behalf. They were…less than friendly but…can you forgive them? I have."

 _Damnit_. His brother was too kind for his own good. And now to be asked to forgive the unforgivable? He sighed. "…anything for you, Paps."

Oddly enough, the admission didn't sooth his brother's worries. If only, it seemed to make the tension thicker as Papyrus parked and took a moment to fully look him over.

"You have not been taking care of yourself, Sans." The other exited the vehicle and opened the passenger door before he could. A red gloved hand grasped his shoulder and pulled him out of the sports car and into a hug.

Sans melted into the embrace, cuddling close as his brother easily grabbed his backpack and suitcase bag from the back seats with his free hand. Stars, was he really so attention starved as to let his bro manhandle him like this? Welp, who cared? It was just Papyrus. There was no one safer than his bro to let his guard drop around. 'Sides, it felt nice to be cared about.

"–listening?"

It took him a moment but his bro had been chattering to him the whole. He chuckled. "Oops?"

"Brother!" Papyrus stomped up a few steps to a small house and dropped the bags to unlock the door. "I _said_ you are too light!"

"Guess you could say I'm…"

 _"No."_

"…nuthin' but _bones!"_

The joke, complete with finger guns, sent his bro into a hissy fit. Paps dropped his grinning form atop the bags and opened the door. His bro called out a greeting and footsteps thundered down the hallway stairs.

Two small forms launched themselves at his brother, sending him staggering backwards. Sans jolted at the potential threat before he recognized his brother was unharmed. He watched, morbidly fascinated as the young humans clung to the skeleton and maneuvered themselves until they were both secure on his brother's back. Judging by his brother's playful sigh, it was a practiced routine.

A pang of jealousy shot through him. He had missed out on watching his brother grow not just as a person, but as a father figure. Yeah, he had his reasons for leaving but that was still his _brother_ standing there with two human children climbing all over him _._ His brother that he didn't know much about anymore.

He shook away the creeping regret with a shrug of his shoulders. "Heya, Paps. You gonna introduce us?"

"Ah, yes!" His bro plucked the girl who sat on his shoulder and presented her with a flourish. "You may remember my daughter, Olivia! And this," he grasped the other child who tried wriggling away, "is Lucas!"

"So we've got," Sans stifled a snicker. "a walking tree and a guy without his lightsaber."

The girl scowled and kicked her feet, flinging fists towards him. "Let me at 'em, Pops!"

The boy gnashed his teeth in a big show of anger. "It's _Lucas_ not Luke!"

He raised his hands and. " _Luke's_ to me like I need an _olive_ branch. Let's start over, yeah? The name's Sans."

Paps groaned. "Brother…!"

The children exchanged confused looks. _"Brother?"_

"Yes, I can confirm that I am indeed Pap's brother."

"Sans!"

"Yes, that is also my name. Confirmed."

 _"Nyeh!"_ Papyrus yelled, shoved him off the bags to grab them, and stormed into the house with children on one arm.

Sans chortled, picking himself up and following after. He almost forgotten that the kiddos didn't recognize him but then again they'd only met him a handful of times. He tried to not let the knowledge that it was his _own_ damn fault for their lack of familiarity with him. Regret creeped but he smashed the feeling. He could wallow later. Right now he had to act okay or else his brother would worry.

"Mama Undyne!" The boy called and wiggled out of Pap's arm. "Check out who Uncle Papy brought home!"

Sans swallowed back fear as a greenish blue arm appeared in a doorway and a spear hurtled towards him. Self-preservation screamed at him to flee but his brother was _in danger_ and so protective instincts won. Bones rippled into existence, shooting towards the spear and blasting the attack into smithereens. More bones erupted from the ground, surrounding his brother in a protective circle but leaving himself exposed.

Blue magic burned in his left eye as he scanned the area for the attacker with a mouth curled into a dark, habitual smile. The atmosphere dropped as he readied a bone for another lethal attack.

"…Sans?" A soft, tentative voice yanked him out of attack mode.

Magic dissipated as he took in the area. Wooden flooring was splintered and cracked from the bones that uprooted the floor. The wall across from him was blackened and burnt. Undyne stared at him from the doorway with wide-eyed disbelief despite the new spear in her hand. The children stared at him, terrified.

And Paps?

Paps looked _horrified_.

"Heh…" he stumbled back, soul hammering. "Sorry about the floor. Guess you just _floored_ me with a surprise attack like that. Uh," he sweated as Alphys peeked from behind the fish monster, frightened. "Okay! Nice seeing you!"

He snatched his backpack and duffel bag from his brother's limp hold and vanished.

~oOo~

He reappeared in an long since abandoned warehouse, soul heavy. _Damnit._ He couldn't go one _hour_ without freaking out!

"They were right…" he dropped the bags and slumped to the floor. "I'm a loose cannon…"

Vibrations startled him hard enough that his magic flared before he remembered it was just from his pocket. He flipped open the dinky old phone and winced. _Caller: Coolest Bro._

"Sorry, bro…" he snapped the phone shut, ending the call, and tucked his head within the cocoon of his arms and knees. "I knew this was a bad idea…"

The phone vibrated once more but he didn't bother checking the ID. Instead, he turned off the phone and curled up with the lumpy duffle bag as a pillow. He let himself doze in the corner of the warehouse until the sun lowered. In the dark, he finally let himself turn on his phone and cringed at the sheer amount of calls, voicemails, and text messages.

Sighing, he scrolled through the text messages from his brother. The guilt only grew as his brother once again proved to be too good for him. 'Brother, please talk to me!' or 'It is okay to be frightened, but are you okay?' or 'I am not mad, only worried about you!' and 'Please call me, brother, I love you after all!'

Checking the time, he finally caved and clicked a few buttons to call his brother. He had to explain that it was okay the others were scared of him, he understood, and that he accepted their decision to not let him near them or the kids ever again. Oh, and it was okay if he was fired before even starting the job, too.

His brother picked up on the first ring. " _Brother!"_

He swallowed. "Heh, hey bro…"

"You had me worried senseless!" Papyrus scolded him. "Undyne–"

"I _know_." His voice sharpened without meaning to and he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, Paps…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to endanger you or anyone but Undyne was right all those years ago. I'm dangerous. So I understand if you don't want me arou–"

 _"Sans?"_ Static crackled as Paps sucked in air. "Brother, I have not even _said_ anything!"

"You didn't have to." _Damnit_ , was he crying? Stupid tears. Stupid emotions. Stupid Edge and his starsdamned gang made him trigger happy in the _first place_. Stupid, stupid, _stupid_. "I…I'm sorry, Paps. I gotta–"

"Please come home."

Sans froze. "Paps…?"

"I understand you were frightened by Undyne's sudden display of rough affection, but that does not mean I love you any less! Please come home so we may talk!"

Weakly, he protested. "But you're kid…"

"She is safe and unharmed, brother. Surprised, but okay. Please come home."

Still, he tried to fight a losing battle. "She won't be safe if I'm around. You saw what happened when I panicked over something so small!"

"I trust you, Sans." Papyrus tone startled him. Serious. Confident. _Authoritative_. "And I trust you will never hurt our family."

Tears overflowed and his breath hitched. "I…"

"Come home, brother." The voice weakened with a slight tone he hoped to never hear again. Fear. Fear of being _abandoned_. "Please?"

"Okay, bro." he crumbled like paper. "I'm… I'm on my way."

With that, he tucked the phone into his hoodie pocket and grasped his bags before shortcutting to the door of Pap and Mettaton's house. He lifted a hand and hesitated before steeling his nerves. _For Papyrus._ He knocked a short rhythm.

Faint footsteps tapped with a metallic thud and he swallowed. That…wasn't his brother. The door glided open to reveal Mettaton's unimpressed face. The robot cocked a hip and crossed his arms.

"Why are _you_ here?"

Sans shrank in on himself as his own guilt from earlier resurfaced. "I…uh… couldn't say no to Paps?"

Mettaton huffed and flicked aside a floofy strand of hair. "Very well. Come in, I suppose."

He offered a meek smile and shuffled inside. The holes in the floor had been sealed with plastic and mostly covered by a rug and the scorch marks on the wall were covered with fresh paint. He could tell because the child-sized handprints on the wall weren't there when he left.

Mettaton led him past the stairs and curved right through the doorway and into a living room. They walked through another doorway on the left and entered a kitchen. Tucked in a corner was another door and they trotted down the steps and wandered through the basement. Next to the washer and dryer was another door and Mettaton opened it.

"You will stay here until you find somewhere else to live." Mettaton abruptly towered over him with a ferocious scowl. "And _do_ be sure to keep your gang activities _away_ from my family, understand? We don't want any part in shootouts, turf wars, or smuggling illegal substances, got it?"

Anger flared. "That was years ag–"

 _"Got. It?"_

"…got it." He averted his eyes. Although it was true he had been a member of a gang, that was nearly a decade ago. Back when he was just a kid and struggling to keep himself and his brother afloat in a money hungry world. "I'll be outta your hair soon enough, alright? I only came back for Paps."

"He's too good for you." Mettaton sneered. "You're lucky he forgives so easily."

He glared at his sneakers.

"What? Not even gonna defend yourself?" A huff of air showed Mettaton was still frustrated. "I'm only ensuring the best for my family and you are dangerous to be around, understand? So stay away from the children. I hope they find a security guard replacement soon. I don't want children hurt just because _you_ are near."

The energy sapped out of him. Mettaton was right, after all. _Had_ been right years ago when he was backed up by Undyne and Alphys. The only one who didn't agree with them, didn't agree that he was unsafe to be around, was his own brother. And his brother didn't know any better.

He sighed. He just wanted to sleep now. "Understood."

Mettaton studied him for a beat. "Blankets are in the dresser. Pillows are in the basket beside the dresser. Bathroom has a cabinet full of towels. Goodnight." The other pivoted and stormed away.

"…night."

He never should've come back.

~oOo~

Despite his brother's protests, he quickly 'found' a place to live. Really, that place was the old warehouse he had shortcutted to the other day but his brother didn't need to know that. He wasn't about to waste money on a apartment room when he knew no one ever bothered to visit the warehouse except for the occasional homeless person or two. As for hygiene and showering, the homeless shelter wasn't far. He could easily borrow their facilities and visit the laundromat afterwards.

Simple and easy.

Though, it wasn't so easy when his brother asked to visit his place or see him at all but he constantly refused and deflected. Paps knew something was wrong but thought he had finally gotten through Sans' thick skull. He thought wrong of course, but the gesture always warmed his soul.

But Paps eventually cornered him. At the _school_ of all places. Paps showed up just before he would be called into the principle's office and briefed on the job duties. Then, after being briefed he would wait to shadow a staff member to walk him through where he needed to be and when.

In the short time it took for Paps to show up with the human child Olivia and Alphys with Lucas, notice him sitting outside the office, and then hurry over with child in tow, a barrage of pleading requests had been hurled his way. He tried to stay strong, really, he did! But under the pressure of puppy dog eyes from his baby bro (and the rumbling of his own stomach), he caved to the most prominent request. He agreed to eat dinner with them that night.

The brilliant grin on his brother's face almost made the promise worth it. Seeing Alphys flinch and herd Lucas away in his peripheral vision sent a twinge of pain to his heart. Stars, he wasn't cut out for this…

The principle called him into the office and his first fay of training began. He followed the teacher around the school, mentally taking notes, and nodded along or asked questions of his own. The day ended uneventfully (save for the uncomfortable dinner at Pap's place) and so were the next few days of training.

Old habits prompted him to pay careful attention to people's faces. Whether it was children, parents, or faculty, he made sure to memorize important features and assess who would give him the most trouble. He idly memorized the layout of the school – finding every way to exit or enter a room whether it was through a window or through a door.

A week passed and the teacher deemed him fit enough to handle keeping watch on his own. Monday rolled around and he now stood in front of the school and either urged drivers to hurry along so others could drop off their kids or directed the parents on where to park for longer periods of time.

When the early morning rush began to dwindle, he let himself relax and sit in the chair provided for him by the school. He absently shifted the bright orange vest labeled _Security Officer_ and tucked the walkie talkie further into the vest pocket. The stiff fabric was uncomfortable over the black button down shirt. But at least his black pants had pockets big enough to stuff his hands into, heh.

"C'mon, hurry up, Val!" A familiar, young voice called and he awkwardly shifted in place as he leaned forwards to peer around the vine covered gate. "If we're late we'll get in trouble again and then your daddy won't let you come over!"

Olivia sprinted down the sidewalk, half-dragging another young human child. Not far behind her and in a bright red sports car, his bro watched the two with a fond smile. Sans jerked back and out of his brother's view.

The two humans, Olivia and Val, hurried past him but Val stopped when she noticed him. "…Daddy?"

He blinked, surprised. "Nope." He popped the 'p'. "And you gotta get to class, don't you?"

She studied him, eyes squinting with confused suspicion. "What's your name, mister?"

He snorted. "Sans, kiddo, and you're late."

Olivia gasped and hurried to grab Val's hand, dragging her away. He tried to not let hurt show. Olivia was still scared of him and understandably so. He tilted the cap on his head as footsteps scuffed cement.

He leaned back as a stranger in rugged clothing approached. A near mirror image stared him down but the face was different. Rougher. The other skeleton monster had sharp fangs, fool's gold for a tooth, and red eyelights. The reflection stopped in front of him with the edges of his mouth curled down.

"Yer the new guy?"

He kept his posture relaxed despite the way he scanned the other for potential threat. "I am. Temporary position, though. So don't get chummy."

The other snorted. "Well while you're here…" Skeletal claws slammed against his shoulders but before he could retaliate his soul had been seized by red magic. "If I hear my precious baby is being bullied under yer watch then there will be _hell to pay."_

Sans cocked his head, a rush of amusement shooting down his spine. "Good to hear."

The skeleton blinked, magic wavering. "Wha…?"

Sans took the lull in magic to regain control. He broke the other's hold and lightly pushed the other so he could stand. The skeleton was just a bit taller than him, huh.

"I'm glad you care about your kiddo. Val, right? Good to know she's under good care." He extended a hand. "Name's Sans."

The other glanced at the offered bones but didn't shake, wary. "…How do ya know my kid?"

He smiled, relaxed. "She said I looked like her Daddy and you look like me. Put two and two together and you get four."

"…I'm Red." The skeleton finally accepted the shake. "Glad ya've got a brain in that skull."

"You sure?" He tapped the side of his head lightly. "Don't you hear the echo?"

Red snorted. "Clever."

After that, the two of them slowly began to bond with jokes and puns. The security guard job lasted longer than anyone expected and he looked forward to waking up and seeing the other punster. True to his word, he stopped any bullying that happened in front of him. And the bullies, frightened of the skeletal monster with a glowing blue eye, took his words to heart.

Red wound up roping him into meeting after his shifts to unwind and relax. Val grew on him like a weed and he felt half bad that he connected more with a stranger's child than his own niece. To be fair, he _did_ try to refuse as many offers as possible but Red was persistent. He kept coming back no matter how hard Sans pushed him away. Like a boomerang, ha.

Once when Red's kiddo was away with Pap's and Undyne, he and Red were at Grillby's bar and he was beyond drunk, he confessed his life story. He babbled and said he wasn't a good person. That he had done bad things in the past. He had joined a gang when he was younger and robbed good people. How else could a homeless kid earn enough money to feed himself and his baby brother? He had long since escaped the gang but he was still a dangerous criminal. He tearfully apologized, saying he understood if Red never wanted to see his ugly face ever again because he was unsafe to be around.

Red, drunk himself, admitted he was the ex-husband to a gang member and looked at his crying sorry self. Red swatted his skull and he squawked, hurt, until Red dragged him into a kiss.

Needless to say, their relationship spiraled after that. They had stumbled to Red's place, giggling among sloppy kisses, and passed out on the couch. When they sobered, both whined about their hangovers and were relieved to find their clothes still on them.

Red looked to him, took in his ruffled state and shrugged. "Fuck it, let's date."

Sans reeled and argued but when Red tilted his head and smirked with a cocky challenge, he rose to the bait. Though he refused to move in with the guy, he visited and crashed on the couch more often than he rightly should've but neither minded.

Their relationship continued to progress and Val was happy to have "two daddys again" and, when Sans shot Red a puzzled look, the other pointedly changed conversation. They both had their secrets and his memories of their times when drunk were always fuzzy.

Either way, he founds himself in a comfortable rhythm with the other. It was nice to interact with someone who saw him from the present and not him from the past. They worked well together despite their contrasting personalities and eventually he bit the bullet and introduced Red to his brother in a public setting.

Turned out, the two already knew each other from the PTA meetings. Which meant Red _also_ knew Mettaton, Undyne, and Alphys. The three monsters had dragged Red away from him and his bro to warn him about Sans crimes and Sans readied himself for a break up. But, when Red returned it was to peck him on the cheek and loud reminder that he trusted his boyfriend whole-heartedly.

Paps brightened and chattered with Red while the other three watched Sans, wary.

The hang out didn't end soon enough and afterwards he pulled Red to the side. Red reassured him with a smile and Sans let himself enjoy the comfort of the other. It was nice to be around someone who knew he was a threat but trusted him anyway.

He felt safe.

Then everything went to hell.

His former gang found him. He didn't know how or why–he wasn't even near their _turf_. He was on his way to Red's place when they slunk out of the shadows and grabbed him, tasing him with a shock just high enough to knock him out.

When he woke, it was to a collar around his throat and metal around his ankles. He laid sprawled on a couch in an office. A _familiar_ office.

He shot upright and tumbled to the ground as weak legs collapsed beneath him. Without access to his magic courtesy of the collar, he couldn't funnel more strength into the limbs. He cursed just as his former boss walked into the room with a sick grin. The door clicked shut behind the tall skeleton.

"Ah, Sans, it's been _ages."_ Edge plucked him by the collar and tossed him back to the couch.

He scowled and struggled to right himself as Edge sat in the office chair. Sans growled. "What do you want?"

Edge snorted. "Is that any way to address your boss?"

" _Ex-_ boss. I left years ago."

"And now you are back where you belong." Phalanges laced together as Edge studied him with elbows braced atop the desk. "I have a proposition for you, Sans."

"No dice." He half-debated on making a run for it despite the rising nausea. "Keep your scumbag habits to _yourself."_

Edge continued as if he hadn't spoken. "As I recall, you were one of the best on my team."

"I was just a grunt." He corrected and crossed his arms. _Damn_. The shaking wouldn't stop.

"Who rose to become my secretary. You were quite good at it, too. Researching layouts of well secured buildings and the schedules of the security guards: when shifts would change, who was where at any given time, even the locations of _cameras_. It was a shame when you left."

"I needed money then." Blue eyelights glared at his ratty sneakers. "I _don't_ need money now."

"…How's that brother of yours?"

Sans knew he shouldn't have reacted. _Knew_ that his weak point would be exploited. But he flung himself out of the chair and hurled himself at other monster. Small fists were easily caught and Edge hefted him into the air like a sack of stolen goods. He kicked and flailed and spat every possible insult until he tired himself out.

"Are you finished?" Edge shook his dangling form.

"Take of this stupid collar," his ribs heaved. "And I'll finish _you."_

"Pathetic." Edge tossed him like a rag doll and he hit the ground hard. "You were always too soft for your own good."

He panted against the floor. When the jerk realized he wasn't about to get up anytime soon, Edge huffed and threw him back onto the couch so he could at least see the other.

"Now, then." Edge returned to the desk. "My proposition."

 _"Go to hell."_

"You have a choice to make, Sans. Either you give me a new grunt," Edge showed him a picture of Papyrus at a park with Olivia. "Or you return my husband." The jerk held a picture of Red kissing a grinning Sans.

Sans growled past the flicker of surprise. Red was Edge's _husband?_

"What will it be? Your brother…" Edge smirked. "Or your lover?"

He clenched his fists. He had to choose. He _had to choose._ He scowled.

Sans made his choice.

~oOo~

"Neither."

Red eyelights flared, surprised, and Edge frowned. "What?"

"You want someone? You'll get someone. Just not them."

Amusement crawled across Edge's face. "Then who?"

"Me."

Sans sacrificed himself for his family. He rejoined Edge's gang and ran errands or 'delivered entertainment' to Edge in the form of the jerk messing with his head. He was forced to be Edge's lover in replacement of Red. Usually he'd be locked up in Edge's house.

Sans is tethered to Edge not only by the magic inhibitor collar, but by the trackers on his ankles as well.

On one of the days when Sans 'ran an errand' as in 'robbed a bank,' he was caught by Undyne, the captain of police, herself. He knew he only had his magic for a short period of time before the collar would revert to being an inhibitor. So he was running against time to escape her and return to Edge or else their deal would end and Edge would kill _both_ Paps and Red.

Undyne was rightfully pissed and confused because, "I thought you were _through_ with this shit!"

The collar was also equipped with a mic and receiver. Edge listened to every word.

" _You thought wrong._ " Sans screamed back, desperate to escape.

Undyne snarled that she'd hate to drag Paps into this but had to. Sans' struggles became more desperate as she turned to the other cops and claimed she'd handle "this one" on her own. Sans continued to bite, kick, and struggle. He couldn't shortcut or else he'd drag Undyne with him and that meant certain death for _her._

She slapped on magic inhibitor handcuffs and he practically _screamed_ in frustration as she shoved him into her police car. She slammed the door shut and Sans desperately babbled to Edge.

"I need more time, just a little more time, _please–"_

Undyne entered the driver side right as he cut himself off. Suspicious, she stared him down.

She drove in silence and they arrived at the station. She walked out and the mic crackled to life.

"If you don't deliver by tonight, the deal is off."

~oOo~

In the station, Sans desperately argued and begged to be released. Undyne threw him into a cell and he panicked. Habit prompted him check the containment cell and notice a camera. He narrowed his eyes as desperation built. Soon enough, Paps showed up and Sans was dragged out to talk to him.

Paps was disappointed but beyond the hurt, he noticed how fidgety Sans was acting. "Brother, what is wrong?"

"Oh just robbed a bank, heh." A leg bounced, eyelights darting left and right. "The usual, you know?"

"Not that, brother. You are acting…unusual?"

The bouncing continued. "I'm pretty unusual, you know. I mean robbing a bank is really high on the unusual list, right? Heh."

Paps quietly studied him. "Brother…why did you rob the bank?"

He froze. He couldn't tell Paps the truth. He just _couldn't._ "I felt like it. Why else? They all thought I was a thug so I proved them right, that's all."

Paps sockets narrowed. "You are lying."

 _Shit._ Had to redirect and _fast_. "That's me! The routine liar. But I'm not lying about lying. I'm a grade A certified _bad monster."_

"Why are you lying to me? Did someone threaten you?"

 _Too close. Too close!_ He had to protect Papyrus, no matter the cost. Even if it meant lying through his teeth and breaking his brother's heart. So long as Edge was entertained, there was hope.

"I never loved you." He forced himself to spit the lie. "I've always hated you."

Papyrus reared back and the anguished expression was almost enough for him to backtrack but he pushed on.

"You're always so _happy._ It makes me _sick."_

Tears started to form in his eyes and he let himself curse out loud.

"Get outta here." He sucked in air. "If I see you again, it'll be too soon."

With that, Paps retreated. He held the angry expression despite the tears and Undyne seared him with a scorching look as she shoved him back into the containment cell. He sagged against the wall.

He murmured, listless as tears overflowed. "How's that for entertainment?"

Static crackled. "Excellent. I'll have my men pick you up tomorrow morning."

He let himself sob silently well into the night. The morning came and before the 24 hours of containment were up and he'd be sentenced in front of a judge, Edge had his gang members bust him out of the cell. The familiar crew set fire to the station and he hoped no one died while he was dragged back to Edge.

This time, Edge did not let him leave for weeks.

When Edge was certain the press had died down enough, he let Sans roam outside the house once more and run simple errands. Only rarely would he be sent to rob places with the explanation that freeing him from jail wasn't a worthwhile hassle. Brought a lot of bad attention, apparently.

It was on one of those grocery runs that he ran into Red. _Literally_.

Sans was fleeing from one of Edge's crew who wanted to beat him up (or worse: _feel_ him up) for the screw up at the bank. He wasn't watching and crashed straight into Red, knocking the two skeletons to the cement. Red scanned him and scowled, tearing him apart with cold words for hurting his brother but Sans didn't hear.

Sans' curse cut the other off as he grabbed Red by the wrist and dragged him. When Red resisted, he swept the other into his arms and sprinted into the grocery store where the thugs wouldn't bother them. He dumped Red to the tiles and made to retreat back outside so they'd chase him but Red, thoroughly confused, grabbed his ankle and tripped him.

"What the fuck is goin' on?" Red snarled.

"None of your fuckin' business!" Sans snapped back and kicked. "Now lemme go!"

Red yanked him close. "It _is_ my business when ya show up outta nowhere, grab me, and then try tah _run away."_

"It's what I'm good at." He snarked, fully aware of the crowd gathering to watch the two. "Now let go, you're causing a scene."

 _"Ah_ am?" Red balked and wrangled him until his back was against the other's chest and he was pinned. He was already exhausted from the chase. He didn't have access to his magic but even if he _did_ then he'd risk taking Red with him. And worse? The mic–

He cursed. _The mic!_ Edge would listen to the contents and hear every. Single. Word. "Let me go already!"

Desperation lent him strength but Red wasn't exhausted and just tightened the hold. "Ah won't."

He had to get free. He just _had to_ or else it was _Red's life_ on the line.

"I…" he swallowed back tears. "I never loved you."

"Said the same thing to yer bro, I heard." Red retorted.

"And it's true." He growled. "I hate you. I _hate your guts."_

Red wasn't deterred. "Well it's a good thing I _don't have any."_

In any other situation, he would've laughed. But he had to convince Red to stay away from him. Red wrangled them into standing and the crowd watched, wary, as one skeleton monster dragged the other outside…

…where gang members prowled.

Sans sockets widened. "Shit, Re–" he faltered on the name. "Get–get back inside!"

"No fuckin' way." The whisper startled him and the hold tightened as the gang members noticed them. _"Fuck."_

A snap reverberated in his skull and they vanished.

~oOo~

He stumbled out of the loose hold. Red snarled and spun him around, checking him over. He wriggled in the iron grip, whining protests, but when the other ripped open his hoodie with a determined scowl, he halted.

"Knew it." Red sneered and tugged at the mic'd collar. "The fucker. Should've seen this coming."

Sans averted his eyelights. Shakily, he tried to distract. "I don't kno–"

"The boss–er, Edge. He caught you, didn't he? Threatened you with our lives in order to keep you in line."

When Sans didn't answer, Red bulldozed on.

"What'd he say? Either we die or ya die? What'd that fucker tell you?"

Caught, Sans quietly admitted. "I had to choose between you and Paps. Either I forced you to return to him or forced Paps to work for him."

Red watched, anger blending into confusion. "But–"

"I…I made a deal." He studied their shoes. "My life for yours and Paps. Anything he wanted from you two, I would give to him instead."

Horrified realization wiped away confusion. "…I was his husband, Sans."

"I know."

Trembling arms dragged him into a tight hug. The dam burst as he sobbed into the other's hold. Red pulled him away and he flinched, expecting rejection, but Red only offered a soft, sad expression.

"We need to get those off ah ya."

Sans nodded. "Yeah…yeah, there's no chance he doesn't know by now."

"Let's getcha someplace safe."

Red left him to call Undyne and returned by his side, soothing him with nonsense and a soft voice. Undyne arrived alarmingly fast (and had probably broken several laws in her haste) and when she saw him, her rage erupted.

"What the hell is _he_ doing here? You said it was an _emergency!"_

Sans cowered behind Red as Undyne readied a spear. "Undyne, _calm down."_

"After what this punk said to his brother? _I don't think so!"_

She launched attack after attack and Red blocked each one of them. Undyne steadily forced them against the wall and pinned Red in place with a spear before grabbing Sans and ripping him away.

"It's straight to prison for _you_." She spat and whipped on Red. "What the hell were you thinking, punk?"

Red scowled. "I'm thinkin' he was _forced_."

Undyne scoffed. "A guy like him has too much power to be forced into anything."

Sans and Undyne gasped as Red grabbed the spear and yanked it out of his clothing. His HP dropped fast and for a one HP monster that was dangerous. Undyne dropped him and quickly set to healing Red.

Sans retreated a step. Then another. Undyne was a whirlwind of anger. There was no way she'd help him or hear him out. The only option was to…

…to return to Edge.

He swallowed back fear and spun on his heel, fleeing the apartment.

The mic crackled to life when he was out the door. "You've made a mess, whelp."

"I'm sorry!" He blurted and ran faster. "Red just figured it out, I didn't–"

"You've disappointed me."

He was almost unaware of the footsteps racing after him. Almost. He approached a crosswalk fast "I'll come back, okay? I won't ever try to run. Don't hurt them, please don't hurt them!"

A car ran a red light and stopped in front of him. He skidded and flung himself backwards, sockets wide as the back door opened.

"Get in."

It was Edge himself.

Without thinking, he scrambled to his feet but a spear landed in front of him and he yelped, leaping to the side. Edge snarled and stepped out of the car but another spear launched in front of the tall skeleton.

"Captain Undyne." Edge sneered. "To what do I owe the pleasure of an unprovoked attack?"

Undyne returned the expression. "For harboring a criminal."

Sans soul hammered as he looked between the three monsters. Red wavered on shaky legs beside the fish monster, expression pensive and pained. Undyne held a transparent spear ready to fire. And Edge? Edge subtly beckoned him to come closer with the slight flick of phalanges.

"Criminal?" Edge feigned surprise. "What could this scared, _small_ monster have done? Do you even have _proof?"_

Undyne roared and readied a spear but Edge grabbed her by the soul with red magic. "I am a high profile politician. Attack me once more and there _will_ be consequences."

She gasped as the pressure on her soul increased. Sans jolted. "Don't–"

"Sans," the tone was cold. "Get in the car."

He swallowed. Weakly, he begged. "Please…"

"Last chance, _doll."_

Stars, he was in for a world of pain. He winced and nodded, hands up and head down as he forced himself to approach. Just when he was in arms reach, Edge grabbed him and threw him into the car and slammed the door shut.

Edge turned. "Now to deal with _you."_

Clicks reverberated and Sans watched, helpless in the locked car, as Edge stalked to Red. Undyne growled and spat profanities as Edge knelt and said something too quietly to hear but, judging by the way Red tensed, it was bad.

Sans curled bones into fists and scooted to the other side as he waited anxiously. By the time Edge returned to the car and finally let Undyne free from the hold, Sans was a bundle of sweating nerves. He averted his eyelights as the car cruised away from the curb.

He waited in the awful, tense silence. Edge let him fret before crossing his arms. "This has turned into an even bigger mess than expected."

Sans waited.

"By all rights I should slaughter you for your insolence but…" a clawed phalange cupped his chin and forced him to meet red eyelights. "I must say, it was quite _entertaining_ to watch you struggle."

He held his breath.

"I will let this incident slide on the condition that you never set foot outside again, understand?"

Sans sagged as air flooded into him. Gratitude rolled off him in waves as he crawled into Edge's lap, ready to show just how thankful he was, when magic vibrated and someone shortcutted into the car.

Sans gasped as bones snagged his wrist and yanked him out of the kiss. Edge spat curses and reached for his wide-eyed, panicked form but they vanished before he could touch them.

They reappeared beside Undyne and Sans wanted to cry. So he did. "Red you _idiot!"_ He sank to the ground. "He had _forgiven_ me! You would've been _safe!_ _Why did you do that?"_

"At what cost?" Red snapped back, regaining his own breathing and Sans felt a flash of guilt. The other must still have been on low reserves after fighting Undyne earlier.

He averted his gaze but stubbornly insisted. "Any cost is worth it if it means you guys are safe."

Undyne watched, still angry but more confused. She barked. "What cost?"

Sans let frustration bubble over as he confessed. "To be Edge's prisoner for the rest of my life. _Happy now?"_

Red scowled and grasped his shoulder and Undyne's forearm. "Not even close."

They vanished.

~oOo~

 **Notes: Inspired in part by my idea _Better Run and Hide_ where Red has a kid and is on the run from Edge.**

 **Had this one sitting around for awhile and dragged my sorry butt to the computer to finally post it.**

 **Went to an amusement park today with a bunch of other students (my college was hosting a trip to 6 Flags so I was all 'fuq it, lezzgo') and I am SO SUNBURNED. Wasn't even that sunny but I'm pasty faced white and am now ridiculously red. And pleasantly exhausted. Got a raw throat too, but being strapped in tight, dropped several stories in the air, and corkscrewing downwards at high speeds was so WORTH IT!**

 **Sometime soon, I'm totes gonna write an amusement park idea involving poor Sans. He's so fun to torment, ha! But what in the world would that lazy lump be doing at THERE of all places? Hmm...**

 **Thanks for reading and feel free to leave a review!**


	8. Something Sinister

**Ch. 8 Summary:** _When the kid and crew drag Sans to a dragon themed amusement park, he plans to pass on all the rides to watch their stuff and sleep. Instead, he hunts ancient myths to rescue his family. The dragons aren't animatronics. They're real but soulless monsters revived from ancient fossils. Doesn't help that his only ally is the kid. The kid who won't stop switching between Frisk and Chara, geeze._

 **WARNINGS: Swearing, mentions of torture, possession, and death.**

* * *

 **Ch. 8 – Something Sinister**

"You need to get out more, brother!" His brother dragged him towards the bright red car parked in front of their house. "This trip will be fun!"

Sans slumped like dead weight as his brother held him by the fluffy hood. He stuffed phalanges into his pockets and grumbled. "Famous last words."

Undyne guffawed as she slapped his shoulder. _Ow._ That was gonna bruise. "C'mon, you don't even have to ride! Just watch our stuff."

Frisk nodded with lidded eyes, serene.

Still, he dug in his heels as a car door clicked open. "That's what lockers are for."

Paps dropped him into the seat beside a buckled Alphys. She offered a nervous smile. "I-it'll be okay, Sans. Y-you can just s-sleep with our things."

Undyne shoved him into the middle as she swung inside. "Yeah! Lockers are expensive."

His face scrunched as he rose his shoulders, moody. "So are amusement park tickets."

"Brother, please!" Paps entered the driver's side. "This is a family outing and you must be included! You are family, after all!"

Frisk slid into the passenger's seat and nodded. They twisted to face him and sign. _You haven't seen much of the surface. Now's your chance!_

Sans muttered, peeved. "It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing. Flowers are blooming. On days like these, kids like you…"

His eyelights vanished as sockets narrowed. "…should be letting me _nap in peace."_

They winced, guilt flickering across their features, and turned away. Paps absently reminded everyone to buckle up before he cruised onto the street. Undyne caught the exchange but misread entirely.

She punched his (already bruised) shoulder. "Aw, c'mon, don't terrorize the poor kid. They're the reason we're up here in the first place!"

 _And the reason I don't want to be here._ He scowled and hunched deeper into his hoodie, using it like armor. _When's the next time Chara will take over? She's due to show up any day now._

When he didn't respond with anything, not even a pun to lighten the mood, the tension thickened. Paps focused solely on driving, unaware. Frisk shifted, uncomfortable, and a dark part of him felt satisfaction. _They_ were the cause of his personal hell. Undyne seared him with a puzzled stare. He could tell she was trying to unravel the cause of his antagonism but he wasn't about to enlighten her.

Chara would show up sooner if he did.

Alphys nervously cleared her throat. "S-so who has seen the newest a-anime, that just came out?"

Frisk latched onto the change of subject, signing fast and the two tumbled into a rapid conversation about cute fictional boys, fanfiction, and fan theories involving who would be shipped with who. Undyne eventually joined in with her own thoughts and Sans was left to sulk in peace.

When they arrived at the parking lot to _DragonWorld,_ Undyne dumped all their bags onto him like a pack mull. She grabbed the hands of Alphys and Frisk and sprinted, full-tilt, to the entrance.

Sans muttered to himself and sneakers scuffed cement. He wasn't even allowed to wear his favorite slippers to the amusement park! Chara would show up either today or tomorrow to torment him and level cities before reloading so her actions never occurred in living memory. And now he was the guard dog to a bunch of heavy things, some of which included her and Frisk's things.

Could the day get any worse?

The answer, he would learn, was yes. Yes, it could.

Amidst his irritated turmoil, Paps matched his walking pace and studied him with a worried expression.

"Brother…?" The voice startled him and his magic flared until he recognized the speaker and hurriedly dissipated the blue in his left eye. "…do you truly not want to be here?"

Air left him as if he'd just been punched. "It's not that, Paps…"

Papyrus waited.

"Call me irrational, but I just got a bad feeling 'bout today." He diverted his attention to the park entrance and hoped Paps would take the hint.

Despite being the coolest, even his bro had flaws. Like not picking up social cues on when to leave well enough alone. "Perhaps if you shared what you feared, then the fear would lessen!"

 _Doubt it._ Sans shook his head. "Don't worry about it, bro. I'm just being silly."

"…if you say so, brother." Judging by the tone, Paps wasn't convinced but thankfully, _mercifully_ , let it go.

He wasn't about to explain everyone's favorite human routinely allowed a murderous demon to possess them. And in turn that she-demon would torture _him_ by either locking him somewhere he could helplessly watch as she slaughtered everyone he cared about. _Or_ the demon would battle him endlessly until exhaustion bled through timelines and he died without even trying. Chara would usually RELOAD, hand control back to Frisk, and let time resume while he recovered from the harrowing events.

That sadistic freak enjoyed finding new ways to tear him to shreds. _Stars, when would it tire?_

And after every miserable session, he had to pretend to still _like_ the kid. No one else remembered their own deaths by the human-demon's hand. If it weren't for the fact Chara liked to brag and remind him of past timelines, he'd think he was losing his mind.

Maybe he already had. He wasn't sure anymore.

He hadn't realized they'd entered the park until they arrived at a bunch of tables tucked beneath umbrellas. He had mindlessly followed his younger brother, tuning out the energetic babble, until the weight on his body lifted and Paps plopped the baggage atop the table.

He tuned back into the one-sided conversation. Paps chattered about how excited he was to visit the amusement park since they'd never been to one before. A flash of guilt crawled along his spine. He should be enjoying the free-flowing time with his bro before Chara appeared and ruined everything with time loops and madness and mur–

– _urgh_ , he had to stop thinking so much.

"…and so I will text the Captain and let her know where you are!"

"Sure thing, Paps." He sat down and took a moment to look around. "Heh. _DragonWorld_ really lives up to its name, huh? It's like a real world of dragons, here."

And it was. Animatronic beasts perched atop buildings or sat on the cement where park visitors could touch or climb atop the statues. They were so well made that they looked startlingly life-like. As if he could touch one, feel snake-like scales heated by an internal warmth, and watch leathery wings spread and lift a massive creature into the air.

 _"Air_ you wondering if these animatronics can _breathe_ fire like in the myths?"

 _"Brother!"_ Papyrus groaned. "You are terrible!"

"And you love me anyway." He teased. "Don't let me _rib_ you the wrong way, though! You still have a _skeleton_ of things to do!"

Paps stomped a foot, screeched _"nyeh,"_ and fled. Sans snickered to himself as his brother vanished among the crowd. When he could no longer see the tail end of the vibrant red scarf, Sans looped his arms through the handles on the bags and used the towel filled one as a pillow. He drifted to uneasy sleep.

 _Screams_. _Humans and monsters screamed. Dust burst from bodies fighting several stories below him. Wind slashed at his face. His own screams and pleas went unheard and unheeded. He struggled against the binds keeping him secure to a chair atop a building. He watched the bodies of his friends and family fall. He could do nothing but scream. And scream._

 _And scream._

Piercing noises sliced through his nightmare and he jolted awake. _Those weren't his screams._

Humans and monsters alike screamed around him. Terrified voices shrieked for help as feet thundered past him. He watched the rushing mob with wide sockets. What were they running from? What…?

A beast _roared._ He inhaled and the scent of burning wreckage assaulted his senses. The umbrella above him ripped off as a flying creature ( _dragon,_ his mind supplied) swept past and grabbed a fleeing human.

His jaw dropped. _What the actual fu–_

A medium sized beast landed atop the table and the table caved beneath its weight. The momentum toppled him forwards and between the dragon's claws. His soul thudded as reptilian pupils stared him down.

The dragon sniffed but turned away, unimpressed. Wings flapped as the beast took off and he scrambled for his phone with a hammering soul. He had to text Paps and the others. Let them know he was okay but _where were they?_

The amusement park emptied fast as the dragons roared and plucked people into the sky. Amidst his panic, he wondered if Chara had anything to do with animatronic dragons suddenly gaining sentience. Wouldn't put it past her.

Shaking hands tapped the phone. Several minutes passed but he did not receive a response. Instead, the dragons flew off to who knows where and the only person remaining in the park was clearly him…

…and the grinning human approaching him.

 _"Chara."_ He snarled. _"What the hell?"_

The demonic child giggled. "I'm as surprised as _you_ are, Sansy! But then again, didn't you read the news? Some fancy scientist found a way to revive fossils!"

"What?" Priorities realigned and he shook his head. "Where's the others?"

She offered an uncaring shrug and smug smile. "Who cares? They're dead by now."

 _"Chara."_

She cackled. "Oh you're so cute when you try to be scary! No, I don't have them. The dragons got them!"

His eyelights flared to life. "Then where'd they go?"

"Beats me!" She flounced to his side. "I haven't had this much fun since our last session! Who knew dragons were so _interesting?_ They really do breathe fire!"

"Chara." Sans grabbed her shoulders. "Which way did they go?"

"Aw," she tilted her head. "Always straight to business. If I help you, will you play with me?"

Bone blanched to an unhealthy shade. "…which game?"

"Oh…how 'bout…" she pressed a finger to her lips. "Hide and Be Killed?"

He swallowed back fear. He _hated_ acting as the prey that Chara loved to hunt. After she found him, she would mangle his body but feed enough magic imbued food to keep him alive and awake during the breaking of bones or ripping off phalanges.

"Heh." He retreated and turned away. "Nope. Don't need your help."

"Aw, then how about…"

"…Killer Puppet Show?"

He gasped and whipped around. _"No._ Stars, please, _no."_

He never figured out _how_ she learned to control and manipulate souls like puppets, but he _did_ know that it was the absolute worst of his nightmares. She would catch him, control his actions like a puppeteer, and force his hand to kill each and every monster he ever knew and loved. She would turn him into an absolute murderer and it _terrified_ him. The sheer amount of LOVE pulsing through his soul. The raised stats. The _execution points._

 _Never again._

"Then play with me, Sansy!" She rocked on her heels. The action would've been charmingly innocent if he hadn't been conditioned to associate it with overwhelming terror. "Or do you _want_ to be my favorite little puppet?"

"No…" he clenched bones into a tight fist. "No, I'll play along. Just…just not the puppet game."

 _Stars he hated her._

"Great!" She chirped. "Frisk knows more about where your pansy little friends are so I'll let them do the talking… _for now."_

The human shuddered and the blood red eyes softened into brown and lowered into half mast. Frisk always seemed smaller and softer than Chara despite the same physicality. But he hated Frisk too. It was _their_ fault for allowing Chara to posses them. It was–

–a moot point.

He needed to save his family.

"Okay, kid." He steadily avoided her guilt-ridden expression and focused on her hands. "Let's get to work."

~oOo~

 **Notes: This one is...a bit of an oddball but hey, I tried.**

 **Thanks for reading and feel free to comment!**


	9. Just for Pun

**Ch. 9 Summary:** For _Sans, playing the trombone starts as a fun little pastime meant to torment his younger brother. It's only chance that he writes a comedy sketch based around the instrument and performs at the MTT Resort. The audience loves it and a movie scout even approaches him with an request: audition for a role in a comedic superhero film. Paps begs him to try and he reluctantly gives it a shot. In the end, he scores the spot as the sidekick and things spiral from there. At least the lead's love interest is cute, heh._

 **No warnings apply.**

* * *

 **ch. 9 – Just for Pun**

For Sans, playing the trombone started as a fun little pastime meant to torment his younger brother. Over time he learned sheet music to better play quirky ditties that never failed to rile Paps. Sans never thought much of his ability to play. So when he brought the instrument to the MTT Resort for a comedy sketch and played a song or two of his own making, he didn't expect the thundering applause. He _definitely_ didn't expect a movie scout to request he audition for the role as a sidekick in a comedic superhero film.

He was absolutely _floored_ by the request and readied a refusal but Paps, ever dutiful in watching his performances, appeared outta _nowhere_ and begged he try. He sighed, reluctant but willing to humor his bro, and agreed.

Date and times were exchanged and the scout went on their way. His bro helped him gather past MTT Resort performances as a portfolio and he absently continued to make new content for his next scheduled comedy sketch. He didn't think he'd score any roles in the movie and, if he was being honest, he hoped he _wouldn't_ score any. Hey, he was lazy by nature and acting sounded like work.

Days rolled by and on the morning of the audition, Paps dragged his sorry self out of bed, stuffed his face, and drove him to the meeting. He was still only half-awake while Paps did the talking until he was ushered into a waiting room. It was only Paps presence keeping him awake with excited chatter. _Ugh_. It was too early for all this.

When his turn came, he shuffled into the room (complete with slippers and shorts with a hoodie to top it all off) and blearily cracked jokes and puns left and right until the judges were lost in a fit of laughter. The noise roused him and he let a grin stretch his face. Good-humored people were his kinda people.

His audition ended and the judges breathlessly dismissed him. He shuffled out and relayed the event to his energetic bro and they returned home. Promptly, he went back to bed.

Weeks passed and he had all but forgotten about the audition until an email popped into his inbox and a letter arrived in his mailbox. Both stated he won the role as the sidekick in the comedic superhero film.

He had stared at the screen and then the letter, uncomprehending, when Paps burst into his room and asked if he had opened the letter from the movie people yet. He nodded and handed the paper copy to his bro and Paps _squealed_.

Upon his brother's insistence and heckling that he needed a new job _anyway_ , he accepted the offer.

The work was long and hard. From reading and memorizing constantly evolving scripts to being suited up in silly costumes and essentially bungee jumping around various sets, he never wanted to be in a movie ever again.

And then he met _Red_.

Red was the lead's love interest and hadn't appeared on set until he had finally been needed. The straight-laced lead, Gaster, didn't care much for the other but Sans was immediately fascinated because _whoa. Talk about a walking mirror._ The guy was rough and tumbly, complete with a fake gold tooth and angry red eyelights.

Just like he had pranked everyone else on the set, he fully planned to entertain himself by tormenting the new arrival. Given the other's gruff nature, he expected Red to have no sense of humor. Sans would probably get himself killed by playing a practical joke on the other but hey, since when did he have self-preservation instincts?

So he was hiding on the set (much to the frustrated amusement of the director and crew but they knew he had a ritual to keep), the bungee cords were securely strapped to him while Gaster and Red were in the middle of recording a love scene. It was flat and boring and Sans was just itching to interrupt with his scheming.

When the two leaned in for a kiss, he struck. He leaped off the ceiling beam, swung himself forwards, and sailed from the back of the set to the front and grabbed a startled Red. He giggled up a storm as Red screamed and the two of them flew up through the air. Red flailed, panicked, but Sans kept a tight hold and twirled them.

Playfully, he puffed his chest with ridiculous bravado. _"Hero_ that? It's me! Comic the Comedian, here to rescue you from corny cliches!"

He fully expected a groan or a slew of curses. He did _not_ expect Red to erupt into laughter.

"Help!" Red snorted and posed, waving his hands. "Ah was a dame _under arrest!_ Now I'm a dame _in distress_."

Sans chortled. "That doesn't even _work!"_

"Neither did yer rescue!"

"Caught me there." Sans grinned as their wild swinging slowed.

"Actually," Red smirked. _"Ya_ caught _me_ , remember?"

 _"Eyyyyy!"_ He freed a hand to form a finger gun. "Maybe I'm actually the villain and _you_ are the hero of this story."

One of the crew members started lowering the bungee cord so they drifted towards the ground, idly spinning as they held each other close. Neither were aware of the cameras trained on them.

"If yer the villain, then I'll be sure to catch ya next time."

"Heh." Their feet touched the floor. "Guess I'll _catch ya later_. You got a film to shoot."

"And don't ya have scripts to read?"

 _"Eh,"_ he slowly pulled away so they weren't pressed chest to chest. "It's the same old song and dance."

"Really? Then ye outta learn some new moves."

Sans snorted. "You really tickle my _funny bone_. You wouldn't wanna see me dance."

"Ah'm sure ah do." Red's eyes lidded. "'Cause then I can pound ya into the ground fer the stunt ye just pulled. Grabbin' me with a bungee cord? _Really?_ "

He sweated. _There_ was the threat he was waiting for. "Heh. Guess you could say I fell from heaven? Welp. _Later!"_

As he ran off the set, Red waved a fist. _"That makes ya a devil, ya snakecharmer!"_

Sans yelled back, voice fading. "Does that make you a snake? Cause you are _hissterical!"_

Needless to say, Sans was ridiculously pleased

~oOo~

 **Notes: It's a shortie but I've been uninspired lately. As for what would happen next, I figure Sans would accidentally take over the movie and would wind up in a sequel with him as the lead and Red as the love interest. Poor Sans. Fame means less time for naps!**

 **Crunch time for Final Papers starts this coming Monday and lasts for two weeks. Urghh. I still plan to post some short things I've written here and there but after Final Papers I'll be back home for summer. And then I gotta get a summer job, joy...**


	10. Forever Alone Together

**Ch. 10 Summary –** _For all Paps greatness, sometimes even the great could be flawed. Or, where paps convinces Sans to try blind dating and meets Red, his soulmate. The only problem? Red is a criminal._

 **WARNINGS: Swearing, gang activities, kidnapping,** **mentions of human trafficking,** **and mentions of violence.**

* * *

 **Ch. 10 – Forever Alone Together**

"Paps, my bro. I love you but this is gettin' outta _hand_."

His brother screeched from the kitchen and the second oven glove sailed through the doorway. "It will work, brother! I just know it!"

Sans lifted his head from the couch cushions and whined. "But I don' wanna be _mitten_ with anyone! I _like_ being single."

 _"Sans."_ Paps scolded and stormed into the living room. "Don't you know every _single_ glove has a _mate_? Nyeh heh heh!"

While Paps grinned and plucked the gloves from the floor, Sans tried to scowl despite the pride at his brother's joke. "Alright, good one, I'll give you that. _But!_ Consider this: I don't _want_ a partner."

Paps straightened, gloves secure on his hands. "But brother! Soulmates are an age-old tradition! Not to mention when you finally meet the other that horrible language will fade from your radius!"

He snorted and rolled onto his side. He tugged the left hoodie sleeve up to stare at the words. _Who the fuck are you?_

"You wound me, Paps. It's almost like you only want me to meet them so the swear will go away."

"It would not be true if I denied it!" Paps agreed and returned to the kitchen. "But once you meet your vulgar-speaking other, you do not _have_ to stay with them!"

"Aw," he pushed himself to slouch against the armrest. "So what's the plan for tonight?"

"Well!" The smell of oatmeal wafted his way as he oozed to the floor. _Huh. Not burnt_. "Do not tell Undyne but I have been receiving cooking lessons from a skeleton who looks just like me! His name is Edge and–"

"Whoa, wait, what?" Sans snapped upright. "A lookalike? Where did he come from?"

"Oh! From Fell City! He recently moved to Tale."

Sans shuffled to the kitchen and leaned against the doorway. "Uh, bro? Don't know if you've heard but Fell folks are…not the best monsters around."

"And that is why he and his brother moved here!" His bro agreed and presented two bowls of breakfast with a flourish. "I have not met his brother but Edge is…hmm, unique! I thought it best you meet Red and show him around while Mettaton, Edge, and I visit the theater!"

He stifled a groan and sat at the table. "But Paps, are you sure it's safe to–"

"Perfectly so!" Paps sat and dug into his own bowl. "Nothing will go wrong!"

Sans sighed, "alright, bro," and took a bite. He lit up. "Hey, this is great!"

"But of course!"

And so the day continued. Though Sans tried to stall and distract Paps from the oncoming time to meet with the Fell brothers, Paps steadfastly remembered and happily dragged him out of the house. He sagged under Paps arm and let the other dump him outside a cafe in the downtown district while he ran off to meet with the others.

Sans fully intended to leave when he heard muffled shouting. Curious despite himself, he wandered to the source and peered into the dead-end alleyway. A group of monsters fought against an equal amount of other monsters with fists and weapons. Cowering in a corner was a bound and gagged human child.

 _Oh, great_. A gang fight that was probably just a turf war. With a human caught in the middle. A human _child._ Cursing to himself and hating every last promise he ever made, he retreated and pulled out his phone to call the police. Once he let them know the situation, he snapped his fingers and shortcutted to the child's side.

The monsters were too caught up in their fighting to notice as he grabbed the kid and teleported away. He reappeared outside the café, startling humans and monster alike, and ignored the frightened stares as he set to untying the kiddo.

"Alright, kid." He fumbled with the (gross, filthy sock) gag. "Mind telling me where your folks are so we can get you home?"

The girl spat out _another_ sock. _Gross_. "…thank you, mister monster."

"Right, sure, yeah." He tugged on the rope around her wrists. _Damn_ was it tight. And where the hell were the police? They should've shown up by now. "So where's home?"

"Um…" her voice crackled. Ugh, she probably needed water. "Waterup Town."

He gapped. "Wateru–"

 _Oh hell no._ That was in Fell City! What was a kid doing so far from home? A sinking suspicion settled in his soul. A kid who was clearly kidnapped by a gang and found in the downtown area of Tale City. Wasn't there rumors Fell City had begun human trafficking? And that the slimeball gangs in Tale City were beginning to pick up on the horrid exchange?

And the police still weren't here yet. Another suspicion weighed on him. Rumors _also_ said the downtown police were slowly becoming more and more corrupt. If he handed the child to them, the bribed officials might just return the poor thing to the gang that kidnapped them. _Damnit. Stupid conscience._

"Alright, listen kiddo." He sighed as the ropes wouldn't budge and visibly cut into the kid's skin. "I'm gonna take you my home and get you cleaned up. Then we'll figure out how to get you home, okay?"

She shuddered but quietly nodded until she abruptly froze, eyes wide. Confused, he followed her gaze to meet an angry-eyed _lookalike of_ _himself._ He blinked as the other, slightly taller skeleton bared a golden fang and barked.

 _"Who the fuck are you?"_

The words on his bone _burned._ He managed a confused. _"Uh…"_

The other drew back as if burned himself, left eye twitching. "…who's the brat?"

Sans shut down the urge to check his radius bone and instead focused on the kid. "Huh? Oh, just some…whoa, kid, are you okay?"

Trembling with pale skin, the girl stared at Red as if he had just killed her favorite pet right in front of her. _Nope_. The kid was definitely _not_ okay.

"Uh, heh. Not okay, then…" he turned around and blinked as a crew of vaguely familiar monsters gathered around him. The monsters from the alley. Absently, he was aware of people fleeing the area. "Uh…"

The lookalike scowled. "I think we have a lot to talk about."

 _Nope. Not happening. Not today. Nope._ He slapped on a smile and grabbed the kid. "Gotta go!"

He teleported home.

The girl stumbled as he released her. He fled to the kitchen in search of scissor or a sharp knife. When he found both, he returned to the shaking girl and realized how filthy she was. _Urghhh_. Paps was gonna freak about the floor.

Still, he turned her around and cut the ropes and ushered her to the bathroom. He quickly pointed out what she'd need and excused himself. While she showered, he hurried to the kitchen to both freak out and to heat up some food for them both.

He sat himself at the table and shakily checked his left radius. The words were gone. The _words were gone._

He needed some ketchup.

 _Stars_. His soulmate was a freakin' _criminal_. And since the police never showed up then he probably had the downtown police wrapped around his phalange. Great. Now he had to come up with some excuse to Paps for why he couldn't ever go downtown anymore. _Urghhhhh_.

This day just kept getting worse.

~oOo~

 **Notes: Partially inspired by Soulmate AU in the Prettiest Shade of Red by kaiwuff on AO3. Except I went in a different direction.**

 **After all that, I figure Red has no clue where Sans vanished so he's a bundle of anger. Not only did he lose 'cargo' but also his soulmate! And his blind date didn't show up at the café either. Great, fine, whatever.**

 **So he storms away to throw a tantrum. He sulks off to ruin Edge's outing with Pap and Mettaton. Edge is amused at Red's failure "to do his job properly." Paps is happy for the company but disappointed that Sans didn't show to the blind date. He plans to throughly scold that lazy brother of his!**

 **Paps invites the other 3 to the house but Mettaton has to leave and kisses Pap's cheek farewell. The Fell bros and Paps return to the house to find Sans balancing hotdogs atop his head, a bottle of ketchup in one hand, while the human child watches with round eyes from the safety near the couch. When Sans spots Paps' entourage or, more specifically, _Red_ , the hotdogs topple. They shower around him and smush to the clean tiles.**

 **The human squeaks, terrified.**

 **Sans stares, disbelieving.**

 **Red grins, horribly amused.**

 **Meanwhile, Paps is _not happy_. "NOT MY FLOOR!"**

 **And that's all I got.**

 **Thanks for reading and feel free to review!**


	11. Saints and Sinners

**Ch. 11 Summary –** _Sans doesn't think he'd ever love a criminal. He thinks Red is just a foul-mouthed pharmacy manager with a great sense of humor. He doesn't realize "pharmacy" is a cover for "druglord" until he overhears a critical phone conversation. He feigns ignorance and plays the part of an interested partner, slowly distancing himself, until he dumps Red and runs. The guy lets him…until he realizes Sans knows the truth and drags him back._

 **WARNINGS: Swearing, kidnapping, mentions of rape, mentions of gang activities.**

* * *

 **Ch. 11 – Saints and Sinners**

Sans soul hammered within his rib cage. For two weeks he pretended to still love Red. For two weeks he feigned a slow loss of interest in the other and not a sudden drop after an overheard phone conversation.

Red was a druglord.

Red was a starsdamned _druglord._

It explained the mansion. It explained the money. It explained _everything:_ the tricked out cars, the latest tech, the ability to buy him anything and everything he wanted with a flash of a platinum card. _Everything._

A pharmacy manager couldn't possibly afford the sheer amount of things that Red afforded. He never would've known if Red hadn't boasted to someone on the other side of a phone call that their latest feat was unparalleled. "Who else can smuggle goods through several countries but me?"

And now he was about to dump the guy.

Sans wrung his wrists as he hesitated outside Red's office door. Hopefully his nervousness wouldn't be scrutinized as anything other than fearing an angry reaction to a breakup and not the reaction of a kingpin who smuggles illegal substances.

Steeling his nerves, he knocked. Moments stretched as fabric rustled behind the door and the knob turned. Red stood in the doorway, cranky but curious.

"Ya know better than to both'r me when ahm in here. What is it?"

Sans lowered his eyelights. "I…we need to talk."

Sockets narrowed and red eyelights flared, suspicious. "Ahm listening."

His soul threatened to explode. _He was so dead._ "I…you might need to sit down?"

Red studied him, unimpressed.

He sucked in air. "Okay, Red. I…I've thought long and hard about this, but…" he forced himself to meet the others' stare. "I'm breaking up with you."

 _Silence_.

"Wha'. Did ya. Say?"

Sans flinched as if struck and rushed for his scripted explanation. "I just don't feel the same about you anymore. I used to love you. Really, _really_ love you and I still like you but I don't want to lead you on. I don't know why I don't care so much anymore. You're still great! But…" he averted his gaze, playing another card "You deserve someone better."

"…wha' brought this on?" The tone was carefully unreadable.

Sans blinked and checked the other's face but that too was walled off. He let some past truths, before everything went to hell, come to light. "…you're never open with me. Like right now. You're blocking me out and I'm tired of not being trusted."

The taller skeleton leaned against the doorway and crossed his arms. "Why not gi'e me another chance?"

Sans swallowed back fear. He didn't want to be here any longer. It wasn't _safe._ "I know what I feel. I don't want to lead you on by pretending to be something I'm not."

 _Good_. That was good. And it didn't seem like Red knew the truth, so was he free to go? The other stared him down.

"…a'right. I can't force you but know my door is always open."

He sagged, relief scrawled across his features. "Thank you. It was fun while it lasted."

The other waved his hand. "Yah, yah."

"I'll pack my things and be outta here soon." He hurried to reassure the other, just able to pick up on the tension in Red's frame. "Bye, Red."

With that, he fled to his room and gathered his pre-packed things and walked out the door. He was scot-free and safe and should've been relieved, but he couldn't shake the feeling of fear and eyes on him.

He took a taxi and returned to his brother. They lived together and he was happy and content. Things were safe. He kept the truth of Red's occupation a tight lipped secret and fed the same lie he was told to anyone who asked about Red. The guy was a very busy and well-known pharmacy manager. They grew apart. That was all.

Weeks passed and the feeling of being watched dulled into the background. He kept his mouth shut until one night at Grillby's had him drunk and spilling his guts. Of course, _of fucking course,_ Red found out.

He didn't remember the person who grabbed him the moment he walked out of the bar. He didn't remember being shoved into a car and brought to a incredibly pissed off Red. He didn't remember much of the night. But he _did_ remember waking up with a killer hangover and wrapped in skeletal arms.

He tried to scramble free but Red tightened the hold. His bare legs shifted and he became sickeningly aware of the dried texture between them.

"R-Red?" He croaked and fear crawled along his spine. "Wh-what…?"

"Yer a lyin' piece ah shit, ya know that?" Sharp teeth scrapped against his exposed collar bone. "How'd ya find out?"

His breath hitched. "I…I don't know–"

"Cut the crap." The tone had a underlying threat to it. "Since ya know the truth, ah won't let ye leave again."

He whimpered as reality crashed around him. The familiar bedroom. The arms. The _stickiness_. "…you raped me."

"We're datin', babe." Phalanges grabbed his shoulder and flipped him around. "So ya better start actin' like it."

He shook his head and pushed against the chest. "Red, I _dumped_ you."

Instead of letting him go, Red pulled him closer. "And ya had me fooled. 'I don't wanna lead ye on' sounded _so_ sweet. But it was a cover, wasn't it? How'd you find out."

Still, he played dumb. "I don't know what you're talking about." He pushed harder. "This isn't like you. Let me go."

"Ya don't know a thing about me, _princess."_ Red snatched his wrist and rolled atop him, pinning him in place. "But you found _somethin'_ out, didn't cha?"

"I found out you're a real _jerk._ " He snapped despite the fear. His left eye flared with magic. "C'mon, Red, what the hell? Get offa me!"

The other chortled as his own eye flared red. "Hell, naw. Ya right where ya belong."

Unease churned as Red grasped his soul and locked him in place. The jerk leaned to the nightstand and grasped something. His sockets snapped wide.

"Red? _What the hell?"_ Leather snapped around his throat. He struggled against the red magic. "Take it off!"

"Nah, babe." Red climbed off the bed and released him. "It's a good look for ya."

He growled and tugged at the collar. He tried to summon magic only to be electrocuted instead. _Magic inhibitors_. Horror must've dawned on his pained face because Red sneered.

"Can't have ya running off now, can I?" The creep stalked to the door. "Ah _tried_ to keep you outta my business ta keep ya safe but–well–can't be helped now, can it? Clean up, sweetheart. We've got work to do."

He started to protest but the door clicked shut. He slumped back to the covers, half debating on sleeping away the nightmare. But, given Red's sudden increase in aggression it was better not to take any chances.

He sighed and crawled off the bed and to the bathroom. He showered and searched for clothes but, to his irritation, the only thing in sight were frilly _dresses_. Stars, Red had asked him to wear dresses before but he had always refused. Now it looked like he had no choice.

Angrily, he shoved on one of the many frou-frou things and socks. At least the light blue fabric of the one he picked was thick enough to cover his body from view. Many were transparent and uncomfortably revealing. When he managed to claw through the ruffles and zip up the back, he grudgingly went to look for Red. Or escape. One of the two.

To his surprise, there were unfamiliar monsters situated throughout the mansion. His soul sank and cheeks blushed with blue magic as many of the guards openly stared. Some leered. Others whistled. He shrank into the poufy dress and steadily tensed as he wandered around.

So. Escaping was out of the question with so many uniformed guards clearly watching him. Which meant he had to find Red. _Urgh_.

By the time he arrived at the jerk's office, his skull matched the bright blue of the dress. Nerves made his hands shake as he knocked. What did Red even want from him now that he knew the truth?

The door swung open and ravenous eyelights raked across his form. He swallowed back fear as Red dragged him into the office and shut the door.

"R-Red?" He stammered. Being under that familiar, hungry stare was no longer exciting. Not when Red had showed his true colors. Not when his freedom and power had been so easily stripped from him. He cleared his throat.

"Babe," Red purred as phalanges trailed along his form and he flinched. "Ya look _gorgeous."_

Sans stepped away from the touches. "Red, what do you want from me?"

Red seemed to regain his sense. "Oh?" He straightened with a feral smirk. "Haven't ya figured it out, yet? Here, maybe this will help."

Sans frowned as the other curved around the desk and opened a drawer. Red returned to his side with a golden crown studded with red and blue jewels. A hand kept him in place as the other placed the jewelry atop his skull. Red magic pulsed and warmth held the crown in place.

He retreated a step, phalanges fumbling to remove the headpiece. When he couldn't, he looked to Red with confusion. "…I don't understand."

"Every kingpin needs his queen." Arms crossed in a languid manner as Red leaned against the bookcase behind him. "And you, sweetheart, are the lucky winner."

He didn't feel lucky at all.

He fled for the door and Red let him run. He stumbled over his own feet as he raced from the mansion's exit. Guards blurred past him and his chest heaved as he sprinted. He nearly slammed against the front door and turned the knob. He wrenched open the door but the moment he tried to step outside, warmth emanated from his crown and he hit an invisible barrier.

"W-what? _No!"_ He slammed fists against the unseen surface.

He could see the garden. The driveway. The arched gates in the distance. But he couldn't even step _outside._ Panting as fear gave him strength, he ran for the backdoor and past snickering guards only to meet the same result. Same for any windows.

He was well and truly _trapped._

 _"Red!"_ He screamed. _"Let me out!"_

Magic crackled as the jerk appeared beside him. "Aw, babe. That's no way to talk to your king."

"You're crazy!" He spat and staggered backwards. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Red eyelights guttered out. "Ya wanted to know me? Well _here I am."_

~oOo~

 **Notes: Inspired partially by the song _Devil's Backbone_ by the Civil Wars (Guy version by IrisHime on Youtube) and _Royalty_ by Conor Maynard.**

 **Feel like a blob of uninspired-ness. Not too happy with this idea. Red is creepy as fuq in this one which normally I would dig but I think it could've been better. But hey! Figured I should post it anyway cause who knows? Someone might like it!**

 **One week until classes end! One week to cram Final Papers! One week!**

 **Thanks for reading and feel free to review!**


	12. One Thing to Another

**Ch. 12 Summary –** _After college, his brother scores a career as a cooking show host and loses contact with him. Sans barely manages to pay the bills as a janitor at a local public school and a weekend housecleaner. His situation is stable and rough but he manages just fine. At least until a mirror-image of his brother finds him online and requests he clean their house in a prestigious neighborhood. Things spiral after that._

 **WARNINGS: Kidnapping and mentions of gang activities.**

* * *

 **Ch. 12 – One Thing to Another**

The separation between them happened slowly. Sometime after his brother had graduated and San had encouraged him to explore cooking jobs, Paps had connected with a former classmate Mettaton. Together, they found openings for small startup. a cooking show. The two alumni took the chance and scored well-paying jobs in the company. Paps became a cook on the show and Mettaton an assistant to the show host.

Steadily, the two of them rose in the business and gathered a following of fans. The more his brother's popularity rose, so did his busy schedule. Steadily, there became less and less time for them to either be together or even talk on the phone. Overtime, they lost contact completely.

But that was okay. Sure it hurt and he missed interacting with that blinding ray of sunshine, but he got to watch Paps on the television. His brother was vibrant and energetic on the other side of the screen, delightedly sharing his thought process and methods behind his passionate ways of cooking and choices of ingredients.

As for Sans? He was faring alright. His job as a janitor at the local school kept a roof over his head and his second job as a housecleaner afforded him just enough for ingredients. He wasn't much of a cook but buying food in bulk was more affordable than several frozen meals. Plus, he got to experiment with some of Paps recipes and ration the leftovers.

It wasn't a glamorous life by any means but he managed. Life was routine and predictable: a cycle of familiar motions that didn't bore him. Completely, anyway. He knew what to expect and when to expect it.

Life was simple. Hard. But simple.

Or it was, until a message in his inbox threatened to shake his routine.

He blinked at the worn phone in his hand. The white bone of his thumb hovered over the screen and blue eyesights stared disbelieving at the words on the screen. He shifted uncomfortably on the hole-torn couch.

"This isn't real." He scrolled through the text. "It's gotta be fake. Celebrities don't hire cheap cleaners on some low-wager app…"

Still, the name of the sender glared at him in blue. _Red Feller._ The profile photo was of a sharp-toothed skeleton in a fitted suit and sitting on a dark but shiny red couch. The background was blurred but judging by the angry-looking cat sitting by the monster's feet, the photo looked as if it was taken by the guy.

 _Looked_ being the key word. Because there was _no way_ a rich celebrity would ask some minimum wager to clean their house. Let _alone_ the Feller mansion of all celebrities.

He had half a thought of ignoring it but the app tracked response time to _any_ message sent through the app. With a long-suffering sigh and a roll of his eyelights, he tapped a reply.

 _Hello, Mr. Red Feller. While I'd love to clean the one and only Feller mansion, who I'm sure you are, I'm certain you can find someone more qualified than me. Thank you for considering me. Best, Sans_.

A click later and the message sent. With the scammer out of the way and out of his life, he tucked the phone into his hoodie pocket and stood to shuffle to the kitchen. There was bound to be _something_ edible in there.

HIs phone vibrated and he cocked a socket brow while he pulled it out and rifled through the fridge. Nope, nothing useful. Maybe the cabinets? No, that's right, he hadn't restocked cause his paycheck was late again. Ugh. He needed to call the school to double-check they hadn't forgotten about him.

He checked the phone and blinked. There, in his notifications, was a message from the scammer. He swiped open the inbox and checked the message and nearly dropped the phone.

 _Sans, sweetheart, you were recommended to me. Surely you are better at cleaning than you are at running your mouth. But let's meet and find out, k? How's Ace of Clubs sound?_

Sans gawked. "Ace of… _Ace of Clubs?_ You gotta be kiddin' me…"

He typed a response. _For a fraud, you sure are confident. And utterly insane. This is a job app, not a dating one. So, no thanks, I'd rather not make a fool of myself at the most expensive rest–_

He huffed and deleted the message. Opting for a more polite and neutral answer, he wrote and sent. _I'm sure whoever recommended me meant well but unfortunately I can't accept the offer._

A quick reply dinged. _Y not?_

He scoffed and lied. _Family emergency and I'm expecting to be busy for a long time. Sorry._

He was about to stuff the phone into his pocket when the phone dinged again. _That's the biggest load of bs I've heard in awhile. Your brother is fine._

Red flags rose left and right. He tapped the screen. _Who are you?_

 _The one and only Red Feller. Your brother's friend Mettaton recommended you to me. The boss and I need a new cleaner after the old one quit. Humor me, will ya?_

The alarm bells settled but suspicion still lingered. _…Fine. But we're not meeting at Ace of Clubs._

 _Deal. Where and when should I pick you up?_

Sans texted the address by a nearby fast food place and a time. Oddly enough, the guy's schedule was clear for that day and so they decided to meet soon. Before Sans knew it, he stood in front of a DrRonalds in a weathered blue hoodie and baggy shorts. He figured if the guy really wasn't a scam or trying to prank him then the two of them could swing by the nearby cafe for coffee and talk.

Instead, a ritzy sports car cruised to a stop in front of the fast food place. His jaw dropped. Paps would've _adored_ the dark red car in front of him if he were there. The exterior was smooth and polished without a dent in sight. Rich purple paint swirled and curled along the edges of the red paint in a vibrant but somehow rough decoration. Heck, the spokes of the wheels were _golden._ What kind of person drove something that looked more like a trophy than an actual vehicle?

The passenger door opened and he snapped out of his trance when gasps echoed behind him. Gliding out of the vehicle was none other than _Red Feller._ The wealthy celebrity famed for being the brother to the CEO of the world's leading tech company.

He swallowed, hyper aware of the passerby stares and cameras clicking. Red waved at him and he shrank in on himself as the attention zeroed on him. People started to near the celebrity but the driver's side opened and a muscled fish monster with a lethal glare and a sharp suit scowled at the crowd.

"Back off!" She barked. "Mr. Feller has no time for _low-lifes_ like you. So _scram!"_

Grumbles rolled through the crowd but they didn't move. Until she shut the car door and cracked her knuckles, prowling around the front to reveal one of her legs was a high tech prosthetic…with an unsettling noticeable knife attached to it. The crowd dispersed.

Sans tugged on his dirty shirt collar. _Welp_. He half wondered if he could pretend the guard dog had scared him off with the rest of the crowd because messing with a battle-hungry monster was not high on his to-do list.

Mind made up, he slunk towards the crowd only for a gravely voice to call. " _Sans?"_

He winced and quickened the pace. _Don't notice me. Don't notice me. Don't–_

A webbed hand thudded onto his shoulder and whipped him around. Wide sockets stared at the eyepatch. Her good eye pinned him with a glare. "Are you Sans?"

He faked a smile and lied through his teeth. "Nope."

The guard sneered. "I like to throttle liars."

Nervous sweat trailed down the back of his skull. "That so?"

A skeletal hand tapped the flexing muscle of the fish and from behind the monster appeared a grinning Red. "Sorry 'bout that. You're Sans, aren'tcha, sweetheart?"

More sweat trailed. Did he _really_ want to be involved with crazy people like them? " _Nope."_

Red lidded sockets at him. "Uh huh. Well, guess ah'll let Mettaton know Papyrus' bro was a no show. Hope those two won't be _too_ disappointed. Papyrus especially. Lezzgo, Felldyne."

Sans gritted his teeth and inwardly cursed. "How do you know them?"

"Oh, sweetheart, ah don't share private information with strangers." Red tapped Felldyne and headed for the car.

Sans took a step forwards, damning himself. "Wait."

"Ya?" Red paused, cocking a brow at him.

A glance at the volatile fish monster made him hesitate. Maybe he shouldn't…his brother's life wasn't any business of his anymore. The skeleton wasn't a baby bones, after all, but a adult with a successful career. Should he _really_ interfere? Or get involved? But his brother knew these monsters and if he had the chance to reunite with him, even just _once_ …

A dull pain shot through his soul. _Damnit._ It'd been years since he had last talked to Paps. But the television shows had been enough. Now he had the chance to meet but…

…but these monsters were _crazy._ Something about them wasn't right.

"…never mind." He retreated a step. "Hope you find who you're looking for."

Sans turned away and tucked his phalanges into his pockets when a hand grabbed his shoulder and whirled him around. He abruptly found himself airborne and soon atop a broad shoulder. He wheezed as his rib cage dug against flesh. He flailed. " _The hell?"_

"I did _not_ drive all this way just for some low life to _chicken out_." She stormed to the street. "Let's go, Mr. Feller."

He squawked. "This is kidnapping!"

"Is not." Felldyne shoved him into the car. "You already agreed to meet with Feller. So instead of _wasting_ my time, _you_ are gonna make good on your word and _meet with him."_

The door slammed shut and the two monsters entered the car. He scrambled upright but the doors clicked shut and the car cruised away from the curb. He had half a moment to admire the interior of the sweet ride before remembering he was supposed to be angry.

"Stop the car." He snapped.

"No." Felldyne shot back. "You will do what you agreed to do and _then_ I will let you go. Now buckle up."

He huffed and crossed his arms, slouching in the seat. Purposefully, he ignored the seatbelt.

Red sighed. "Felldyne, ya don't need tah be so rough."

She snorted. "He's a wimp. I _have_ to be rough."

Sans pointedly kicked the back of her seat with his ratty sneakers. She readied a snarl but after Red shot her a look she simmered instead.

Sans glared out the window. "So what _exactly_ do you think I agreed to?"

"We're meeting tah discuss whether or not ya'd be a good housecleaner for man bro and me." Red waved a hand. "We'll do it over dinner. Somewhere that's _not_ the Ace of Clubs, like I said."

"Well," Sans grumped. "You can definitely forget about hiring me cause I quit."

"And get ah bad review on _Squeaky Clean?"_

Sans stiffened. "…are you threatening me?"

"Naw," Red turned his head to show an easy going but sharp fanged smile. "Just sayin' that makin' me mad has consequences, ya?"

"You _are_ threatening me." Irritation bubbled into anger. "What's your deal? How do you know my bro?"

Red feigned a look of thoughtfulness before sneering. "Does it matter? Yer just the bait."

"Bait?" Sans straightened. "Wha–"

"Ma bro has v'ry specific _tastes_ in partners. Likes 'em tall, innocent, an' energetic so they last long in bed. This time he's got his eye on someone who's sickeningly sweet but at least 'e can _cook_."

Realization drained the healthy white to an unnaturally pale shade from his skull. "Paps…"

"Bingo." Red smirked. "He's been trying for _months_ to get that damn brat to come on 'is own. Hasn't worked so we changed it up a bit."

Sans bristled. "Paps' not a brat." Thoughts realigned. "Wait, your brother wants–"

"A bedmate? Yeah. And your brother's it."

There were so many things wrong with this picture and he tried to sort through them all. "So you're kidnapping me to get his attention? Why not just… _talk_ to him?"

Red scoffed. "Yer all he ever talks about. How else?"

The fish monster, silent throughout the exchange, finally spoke up. " _I_ would like to know why the Boss would even waste time on a low-life like him."

Sans bared his teeth. "Paps isn't–"

"Not _him."_ Felldyne rolled down her window and punched a button by a gate. "Boss, it's Felldyne with Mr. Feller. Target attained. Permission to enter?"

Static crackled as a voice scraped his ears. "Good. Bring him to the master bedroom. I'll be waiting."

The gates opened and she rolled her window back up. Alarm flared and he listened to his instincts as he grasped the door handle and yanked. The door didn't budge and neither did the lock. He swore aloud.

"Child safety lock, ya idiot." He could practically _hear_ Red roll his eyelights. "We don't plan on letting you go."

"Who _are_ you monsters?" He tried to cover the rising fear with anger.

The gates closed behind them. Red smirked. "Red Feller, secretary to the boss of _Tech-No Industries,_ Edge Feller. But, that's just ''r day job."

Sans swallowed. "And your night job?"

"Boss' the Captain of _Waterup_ and I'm the deputy."

His soul stopped as he spluttered. "The _gang–?_ "

"And 'e gets it!" Red barked a laugh. "But ah gotta say, ah hope Boss goes easy on you. I'd like a piece for myself."

Sans shivered. He was _definitely_ in danger. And if he didn't escape and alert his brother soon, then they'd _both_ be in danger. Waterup gang was notorious for their high-end crimes and lethal forces. If he didn't escape soon…

The car slowed and the locks clicked. Felldyn swooped out of her side and opened the back door, reaching in fast to yank him out, and kept him in a tight grip. He wriggled against the hold but there wasn't much he could do.

~oOo~

 **Notes: Hey, yo! For the past 3 to 4 months, I've been juggling original work, family shenanigans, and preparing to return to college! Recent rifling through Undertale fics and old comments on the last chapter Saints and Sinners inspired me to tinker on this idea but soon I lost steam so it's unfinished. Otherwise, I've been juggling original work, family shenanigans, and preparing to return to college! Rifling through Undertale fics inspired me to tinker on this idea but soon I lost steam.**

 **The game plan for what would happen next was supposed to be:**

 **Gang leader Edge watches Paps cooking show and wants Papyrus. (Red would comment: "That's some narcissism, boss")** **So he does some digging and learns of Sans. He sends Red to try to lure Sans out and into a false sense of security. But, well, that didn't happen. Then, Edge plans to try and coax Paps to become his personal chef but when Paps doesn't bite, he threatens Sans and Paps comes running. Red, meanwhile, falls for Sans and wants to protect him but can't go against Edge's wishes.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	13. Royally Screwed

**Ch. 13 Summary:** _Prince Sans may be the older brother, but he's not his father's successor. That's fine, since Paps would make a great king one day, but he doesn't have the heart to tell his optimistic bro their father doesn't love him. He doesn't bother telling King Red that courting him for political power is pointless either. Red's a funny guy despite his ulterior motive, but, well, maybe he should've told Red the truth. But how could he have known Red's brother would steal him away, try to kill Paps, overthrow Gaster, and then force him into a royal marriage? Prince Edge is bloodthirsty and power-hungry but damn it all if Sans won't fight back to save his bro._

 **WARNINGS: Swearing, emotional manipulation, kidnapping, and mentions of future dub-con mpreg**

* * *

 **Ch. 13 – Royally Screwed**

"Prince Sans." A cold voice greeted. "The last ball will be held tomorrow. I expect you to pick a suitor, understand?"

Shadows shifted to reveal his father crossing the threshold of the balcony doors. Sans bared his teeth in a mockery of a smile.

"Your _Highness_ ," He didn't bother to face the taller skeleton. "What kind of _servant_ do you want me to choose? A farmer? A baker? Or maybe even a _slave trader?"_

"You are doing a service to our kingdom."

"Yeah?" He scoffed. "The guards aren't near enough to hear us so don't bother with _dirty lies_. We both know you want me gone."

King Gaster hummed. "…true. Despite being my eldest, you are useless and weak. To give you the reigns of my kingdom would allow its ruin. Better your brother leads us to prosperity than–"

"Yeah yeah, heard it all before." Sans cut in. "Your legacy will fall, blah blah, I'm a one HP monster, easily killed blah blah. Pick a suitor _or else."_

He shot Gaster a scowl in time to see a sharp frown. "Your disrespect warrants punishment."

Pale blue eyelights rolled. "Don't worry, I'll pick someone from the ball and be outta here. No crown needed. All I _ask_ ," he spat and flared an eyelight, "is you _don't intercept_ Pap's letters to me, got it?"

"I should have your head, brat." His father growled.

"And _I_ should show your kingdom what a horrible beast you are. But," his anger dimmed into bitterness. "You're lucky I agreed to that deal."

"Yes." Gaster straightened. "Remember what I said, Prince Sans. Pick–"

"Pick a suitor from the ball." He droned. "Last chance or Pap's will suffer."

"Good." Footsteps pattered away and he sagged.

It would be a long day tomorrow…

…and indeed it was.

Decked in glamorous, bright blue robes, Sans mingled amongst the mixed crowd. All walks of life, from peasants of his kingdom to royalty of other kingdoms, were invited to attend the last ball for Sans hand. But, Gaster had made it clear to him he was not to choose any high ranking individuals.

Although a low status individual would gain him nothing in terms of power or influence, he didn't particularly care. His father may have been trying to demean him by forcing him to marry anyone except royalty but, ha, it was all for Paps. So long as his brother was safe, then he'd marry anyone to keep it that way.

"Ah, Prince Sans." A low voice greeted. "Why're ya way out here? It's cold out."

Moonlight revealed the speaker to be someone of high status, judging by the flash of color. Sans stiffened. He had retreated to the balcony of the ballroom for fresh air. It was stifling and humid among the dancing peasants and snooty nobles. And of course the monster who would follow him was one of high rank, and possibly seeking to expand his own power.

Jokes on him, though, because not only was marrying _nobility_ not allowed for him, neither was inheriting any power from his father. Once he was married, Gaster would surely disown him.

"Hello, sir." He kept the tone polite but annoyance still slipped out. How could wiggle out of a conversation? "You're right, it _is_ cold. I think I'll go…back…in…?"

 _Oh._ As Sans turned around he was met with a startlingly handsome face. A skeleton, a few inches taller than him, stood proud despite the visible war scar scrawled across his eye socket. Gold and red colors decorated the robes of the stranger. Far above the golden tooth of smirking teeth sat an elaborate crown. _Oh no._

"Y-your Highness!" He blushed as warm eyelights scanned his smaller frame. "Forgive my rudeness. I didn't realize it was you, King Red."

King Red twirled a golden staff in one hand. "Easy there. Just came out for s'me _fresh air_ m'self. But the sight of ya is all the _refreshment_ ah need."

Sans stared. When the pun registered amidst the disbelief, he hid a snicker behind a gloved hand. "Is that so? Can't say it's _refreshing_ to hear that. Monsters have flirted with me all night. What makes you any different?"

"Ah'm a _breath of air_ in this stuffy ol' place." King Red sauntered to be by his side. They shared amused grins. "There's so many monsters here it's practically _suffocatin'."_

"Can't argue with you there." His mirth dissipated. "But, I really _do_ gotta head back in there."

He cast a glance at the star studded sky and brushed past the other. He had almost entered the ornate room when a towering figure in red and gold clothing blocked his way.

"Prince Sans." The hulking monster bent at the waist to grasp his hand and kiss the gloved surface. He swallowed as he recognized the face as the younger brother to King Red. The same king who was lurking behind him. Something about the other unsettled him where his brother did not. Maybe it was the fact he was so tall? Or that the bones of not just his teeth but cheeks too had been filed to a point? He didn't know.

"H-hello, Prince Edge." He checked the moon. It was getting late but the bigger skeleton hadn't released his hand. "I just met your brother–" the grip tightened, "–and as I told him, I'll tell you. I need to return inside."

The grip on his hand slowly relented and fell away. "Very well. Then allow me to escort you to the refreshments."

King Red snorted behind him and, picking up on his line of thought, Sans stifled a laugh and couldn't resist saying, "that sounds _refreshing_."

A snicker behind him whispered. "You already used that."

He smiled and waved off Edge's confused frown. "Alright. Punch sounds nice. Afterwards, though, I'll need to introduce myself to more of my guests."

Edge nodded and led the three of them inside. With the other skeleton following close behind him, an odd feeling overcame his senses. If it weren't for the fact that _he_ was the one with the power in the room (soon to be disowned not counting), it felt as if the brothers had more power. It was unsettling, to say the least, to be in his territory but feel as if strangers had seized control over it instead.

He shook his head. Regardless, they were not potential suitors. Whether they thought otherwise or not, Sans could not choose them or the deal with Gaster would become void.

They glided past fawning guests with the Felldom brothers acting as a surprising repellent to potential suitors. He couldn't decide if that was beneficial or not because it meant he had the chance to breathe, but…

…but he also needed to pick someone _before_ the end of the night.

Once they arrive at the punch and had their drinks, he politely excused himself. Or tried to, anyway. The brothers wouldn't seem to leave his side and always managed to come up with a conversation topic: dragging his attention back to them. It wasn't until he spotted his tall brother among the crowd that he managed to slip away.

He sighed as Papyrus cheered. "Brother! Have you found the other half of your soul?"

Sans offered a grin…until he spotted their father's shadow lurking just behind his brother. He struggled to keep the warmth in his expression.

"Nah, not yet Paps. Lots of people here and the day's not over yet." For Gaster's benefit, he added. "I've got my eye on a few monsters, though. So I'll find someone, don't worry."

If he had to, then he'd pick a peasant at random. Gaster wouldn't care who he picked, so long as it was within the agreement of their deal. At least Paps cheerful mood helped lift his spirits somewhat. Yeah. His brother was the coolest.

"Wondrous, brother! Do not let me distract you from finding the love of your life!" With that, Paps shooed him away with one last happy reminder. "The dance begins soon! Be ready to move for once, you lazybones!"

He laughed and disappeared among the crowd. He dodged encounters with other nobles or royalty and sought out the peasants. Unfortunately many were illiterate or generally boring for his tastes but the majority were kind. There were always the seedy peasants looking at him as just a tool for power, but, well, he could spot those kind of monsters easily enough.

True to Paps word, orchestral music halted and the crowd parted to allow room on the dance floor. Sans lingered in the center of the ballroom as the crowd settled before following the script of balls before.

"Thank you all for attending the final ball to earn my hand in marriage." He inhaled. "Please join me in this dance before I announce who I shall wed."

Clapping reverberated across the tiled room. With the announcement finished, the music resumed and rose in volume. The crowd once again scattered and divided amongst each other to form dancing pairs. Several monsters approached him but the one who appeared first–

"Prince Sans, may ah 'ave this dance?"

– _literally_ appeared.

Sans stared, mandible slack. King Red had shortcutted in front of him. _Shortcutted._ Few monsters had that ability as it was renowned to be difficult to master and require an excess of magic. Bending reality to travel across space and time was no easy feat.

"Heh." King Red straightened from the bow and outstretched the hand not holding his staff. "Impressive, ya?"

"Y-you…" He shook off the stupor and blankly accepted the hand. "You can shortcut?"

A socket brow cocked. "You know o' it?"

Faint blue colored his cheeks. He didn't just _know_ of it. He knew how to do it too. Somehow he had a feeling that revealing the extent of his magical abilities was a bad idea. "I've…studied a lot."

"Well, sweetheart," Red led him in a slow waltz. "Ah'm glad a future king knows 'bout the best magic skill."

Somehow he managed not to wince at the mention of the status. Everyone outside of his father and him assumed he was next in line. In truth, he had no inheritance to speak of.

"Right, well…" he hesitated until the music increased speed. He offered a cheeky grin. "I think it's time for a _change of pace."_

Red felt him shift beneath his hand and followed the cue, twirling him outwards. Several couples had the same thought and many monsters were sent spinning to different partners. Sans spun on his toes and grasped the next available monster.

Hands clasped his waist and hand. He blinked as red and gold fabric greeted his face and he craned his neck upwards. _Damnit._ Prince Edge smiled down at him but the sight sent a shiver down his spine. _How unsettling_ …

Prince Edge led him in a dance so fast paced, he struggled to keep up. His lazybones ached but Edge held fast until the time for him to twirl came. Except the tall skeleton never let him go. Sans offered a puzzled smile as the other glided across the tiled floor with him tight in his grip.

"Prince Edge?" He prompted through quick breaths.

"Are you thirsty, Prince Sans?" The other royal said instead.

"Um…" He hesitated and tried to even his breathing. "Yeah, actually, some water would be nice."

"Oh? Have you ever tried tea?"

Sans frowned as Edge continued to drag him like dead weight in a dizzying dance. "Y-yeah, it–ugh. It's oh-okay." He struggled for air. "Prince Edge, I need a break."

"Very well." Edge slowed and amidst the spinning room, he realized they'd arrived by the refreshments. He reached for a glass but Edge waved him off. "My apologies. I was the one to exhaust you and so I shall be the one to renew your strength!"

With that, Edge fetched him a glass of water. He was ready to take the fresh drink but the taller monster breezed past and insisted he add flavor. Sans had half mind to just grab another glass but it'd only tick off the other by the rude gesture. So he sucked in air and waved off worried servants and maids.

Edge returned from the fruit table and thrust a glass filled with leaves and unfamiliar herbs into his hands. He frowned at the toppings. Those weren't anywhere in the food selection, were they? Actually, the blue foliage kinda looked like they grew in a foreign land, not in his own kingdom…

"Prince Sans, you need to hydrate yourself!" Edge's crackling voice cut through his musings.

He shrugged off the unease because what could the other do at a _ball_ of all places? The glass found its way to his mouth and he drank. Once he started, he couldn't stop. The cold drink tasted _delicious_ after the exhausting workout of a dance. Even though the bitter taste of the herbs were disgusting, the water was worth it. Once the glass was empty, he reached for the bowl of water for a refill and a chance to rinse out his mouth.

Once done, he finally remembered the reason he was at the beverage tables in the first place. He looked to Edge and the unease from before increased. He looked…triumphant? That was odd. Why would he be so smug? All he did was drink water with bitter leaves.

 _Unless_ …

His vision wavered and he hurriedly returned the glass to the table as his balance wavered. He stumbled forwards and caught himself on the ledge. _Shit._ Was it poison? Had the jerk poisoned him?

He glared up at the other and opened his mouth. " _Hey_ …" A groan slipped out and his head throbbed. He steadied himself against the table.

Edge just smirked and pulled a wooden cylinder with holes–a whistle? An instrument?– from within the layers of fabrics. Boney phalanges aligned on the holes and the towering skeleton played a fast, shrieking tune.

The noise made his skull ache and he whined as the towering skeleton hefted his shaking body into his arms. "Let…lemme go…"

His vision swam and black spots dotted his vision. _Double shit._ Through the haze of grogginess, he registered screams and movement rushing around them. "Wha…yah wan…?"

Edge only sneered. "A kingdom of my own."

He blacked out.

~oOo~

When foggy dreams cleared into wakefulness, he blinked against the glaring sunlight. Sunlight? His room didn't have east facing windows, so why…?

Groaning, he forced heavy limbs into motion. Where the hell was he? He shifted upright amongst the sea of pillows and scanned the room, gaze zeroing on the figure sitting tall in front of a large desk. It took a moment to register, but when it did, he gasped.

" _You_."

Prince Edge shifted in the chair to smirk at him. "Good morning, Consort Sans."

The words tumbled through his mind. "Consor…" Confused anger heated his cheeks. "What did you do? Where's Paps? Where am I?"

"Paps…?" An odd frown darkened Edge's face before realization cleared it away. "Ah, your brother. Unfortunately, he escaped."

Sans tensed. " _Escaped?'_ What happened after you _drugged_ me?"

"Complete domination." Edge stood with a haughty air. "My soldiers raided the palace and wiped out your pathetic guards. With so many potential hostages there it was easy to take your king prisoner and kill him."

Shock must've shown on his face because Edge added with a sick sort of glee. "It was terribly easy to kill your father. Really, he was too arrogant to think anyone would dare attack him on such a crowded night. With the king gone and you the sole heir around, you _would_ be the reigning king…"

Sans swallowed. "…but…?"

"But seeing as you are to marry me in three days time, _you_ will hand that birthright to _me,_ my Consort. Understand?"

A beat passed as he tried to process his new reality. Paps had escaped. His father was dead. The deal was void. Paps had escaped. Throughout it all, only one thing mattered. "Okay…but on _one_ condition."

Edge cocked a boney brow. "You are in no position to give orders."

Sans shot him a glare. "Either you agree to _one_ condition and I'll give you my birthright without a fight _or_ you kill me and take it _that_ way."

A pregnant pause hovered over them. "Very well. I will humor your silly request."

He inhaled. _"No one_ is to harm or kill my brother if he is ever found."

The murderer scoffed. "You expect me to honestly–"

"In exchange for my brother's life, I'll give you _mine_." Sans stared him down, equally stubborn. "That's all I ask. If he's found, he won't be harmed. _Ever_."

Edge met the stare and a slow, sick leer spread across his mandible. "According to this deal, you _willingly_ give your life to me, correct?"

Sans hesitated. Something was wrong with that smile. "…yes. So long as my brother isn't harmed then I'm yours."

"Very well, my Queen." Dread settled in his soul as twisted delight darkened Edge's face. "I accept this deal and with it, I accept your offer to secure my legacy. In three days, you will not only marry me…"

"…but you will carry my offspring."

~oOo~

 **Notes: Been flip-flopping between classwork, arts 'n' crafts, annnnd daydreaming about TT'03 fics. Overall, I haven't written diddly for fanfiction lately. This particular fic has been sitting around in my files so I thought I'd finally post it. Figured someone might like it!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	14. Unlucky

**Ch. 14 Summary –** _Sans might be cursed with terrible luck. His never-been-official boyfriend decides to marry Razz of all monsters. His brother feels disappointed in him. And Red? Poor Red is tangled in something he can't escape._

 **WARNINGS: Swearing, kidnapping, mentions of non-con, future non-con.**

* * *

 **Ch. 14 – Unlucky**

He had to be the unluckiest monster in Ebott City.

The light from the small device glowed against sunken sockets. Behind him, the moon crept across the sky but didn't little to illuminate the shadowed room the skeleton monster lay in. Sans sighed as he thumbed through the phone and the glow on his skull changed colors. He shifted atop the bed. Various photos of a gold-toothed skeleton scrolled by his eyelights and he heaved another exhale. He glanced up from the phone to look at the slowly lighting sky.

Another sleepless night. Another night looking at old photos. Another night _wasted_ on a hopeless dream.

Footsteps; sharp clicks against tiled floor signaled Papyrus had awoken. Already his brother was cleaning the house or preparing the kitchen. Whichever it happened to be today, Paps would be wide awake and ready to face the day. Sans wished he had half as much motivation as his brother did. Then maybe it'd be easier to face _him._

"Brother!" As per routine, Paps knocked on his door. "The sun is rising and so should you! There's much to do today and Red needs your help." The door swung open. "Get up, lazybones!"

Sans offered an easy smile but his brother saw right through it. Couldn't be that hard, to be fair. He hadn't slept properly in days. Just how dark were his sockets? Still, Papyrus stormed to his side and plucked him from the bed.

"Get dressed. You have a long day ahead of you, brother, and I expect you to make the most of it!"

"Okay." He laid limp as his brother carried him and dumped him inside the bathroom.

"Clean yourself!" Papyrus hurried out the door.

"Okay." He smiled as his bro peeked into the room.

Paps squinted. "Don't take too long."

"Okay." His smile stayed.

His brother hesitated a beat before dropping his own eyes to the ground. "Brother…you do not need to pretend for me. I know this is hard for you."

The smile strained. "Paps, buddy, whaddya mean? I'm okay."

"Don't play dumb, Sans." Papyrus looked at him with a disappointed frown that _ached._ "No one expected Red to propose to Razz. It's okay to be upset. We all thought he would ask–"

"Don't."

A tense beat passed.

Paps nodded with a tight expression. "Just remember I am here, brother. If you need to talk…I will listen."

Some of the tension eased as Paps pulled away and Sans softened. "I know, bro. Just gimme some time. I'll be okay. I've got you still, don't I?"

"Nyeh heh. Of course." The door clicked shut and a muffled, "now shower!" seeped through the door.

The smile plastered on his face melted into a sad frown and he had to wonder: why _did_ Red propose to Razz? Though Red and him had never officially dated, it still _stung_ to hear the two planned to marry one almost felt like cheating but they weren't together. Never were. Officially anyway. And as far as Sans knew, those two had no interest in each other. If anything, Razz had seemed too touchy with _him_ of all people and not Red so why…?

He didn't know. All that mattered was that Red was never his and would never _be_ his. It just…wasn't meant to be, he supposed. Just had to grin and bear it and hope for the best, right? It's what Paps would say and his bro tended to be right, so. He'd be okay! Just like he told Paps, he'd be fine. Now if he could just convince _himself_ of that, then that'd be great.

So he showered and changed. Continued his day with half-hearted puns and jokes. Even went outside with his bro to meet with their friends.

And tried not to break as Red kissed Razz.

They were fiancés. Of _course_ they would be lovey-dovey. He had no right to feel jealous. No right to feel cheated. Absolutely _no right_ to be upset because Red _was not_ his. Had never been his. Officially. But it still _hurt._

He did what he did best: just grin and bear it. The others weren't fooled but he didn't care. So long as the gold-toothed skeleton with crimson eyes and a handsome smile didn't notice then he'd be okay.

He'd be okay. Regardless of how terrible his luck happened to be.

Minutes blurred into hours. Sans helped Red plan the wedding and tried not to snap at everyone the closer the day came. From planning the location, the catering, the wardrobes, the time, and the _rings._ It was a hard hit to his nerves as reality kept grinding him into the dirt. But it was okay because Red would be happy with someone he loved and someone who loved him back. The pain was worth it if it meant his lov– _friend_ would be happy. Even if the person who made him happy was _Razz_ of all monsters.

The day was fast approaching. Red would marry Razz in one week. The plans were set in stone. Everyone who intended to show would show. Everything was clicking into place.

Everything, expect for Sans.

"What if I moved to Hotland Town? Heard they've got some great weather this time of year." Blue magic glowed around Sans phalanges as he put his favorite outfits into cardboard boxes. His room looked the same save for being even _more_ bare.

"Brother."

The few boxes (mostly of clothes and occasionally mementos) floated into the air and his brother ducked as a box floated by his skull. "Always wanted to visit Waterfall Town, though. Apparently they have the _best_ sushi."

"Brother."

Bones snapped and the boxes vanished with a 'pop.' "But that's okay. Buttercup Bay needs a new comedian and I've already got a list of job offers. Who knew I had fans over–"

 _"Sans."_

A gloved palm thudded onto his shoulder and his smile twitched. "Yeah, bro?"

Papyrus stared him down with a frown. "You are not okay."

"Paps, I'm _fine_." He shrugged off the hand and headed for the door. "It's about time I moved out anyway. Ebott is crampin' my style. And you've always said I should try new things."

"That is not the issue." His brother stepped in front him to block the exit. "You don't intend to ever come home once you leave."

"Uh, that's what moving means?" Sans sighed. "Don't worry, Paps, you can always visit me."

"Running from a problem does not solve it."

Sans rolled his eyelights. "Look, Paps, you mean well but what do you expect me to do? Say 'thanks for nothing, guys, 'k th'nks bye!'?" He shot an unhappy glare at the other. "Cause that will go _so_ well on their marriage day."

"And leaving without a goodbye is better?"

He scoffed. "Does it matter?" He slipped between his brother's legs. "I've got a train to catch."

Papyrus stormed after him but he had already stepped through the void.

Sans didn't show for the wedding day. Nor did he visit his brother. Instead, he continued his days through a haze of puns and painfully fake jokes. The audiences in Buttercup Bay ate it up, though, loving the humor and silly stories about his brother. Tips were plenty. Business was good. The audiences _loved_ him. But he was still unhappy.

So now he was on his way to the bar closest to his run down apartment. It was a Friday evening after a good show and he fully intended to drink himself stupid. He shuffled along the grimy streets. Lampposts lit passing cars and other stumbling drunks. The dingy hole-in-the-wall came into view and Sans pushed open the graffitied entrance.

A cacophony of voices raked his hearing. He shuffled to the counter and clambered onto the stool and tried to ignore the sudden attention zeroing on him. He had been to this bar before. Had visited several times in fact. Even knew some of the names of the gang members who frequented the place but they had never paid him any mind before. So why now?

He kept his stance relaxed and ordered a burger with a side of ketchup. The bartender had long since learned not to question his tastes in condiments for beverage. After his stomach was full, he'd see if the tension was still in the room and if it'd be okay to drink until he couldn't see straight.

Mutters rippled through the crowd. Sans leaned a boney cheek against a fist and tried to casually skim his gaze over the room. _Yep_. They were all looking at him. But _why?_ All the same, he waited for his food and ate when it came but the tension never eased. Only when he downed the condiment and hopped off the chair did the tension build to an unbearable degree.

He shuffled to the door, looking to the world like he was oblivious to the hunting focus on him, and nearly walked out of the building to step into a shortcut when a furry paw on his shoulder halted him.

"What's your name, punk?" The mangy bear sneered down at him with rancid breath and yellow teeth.

He closed an eye and offered a smile. "What's it matter? Got a _bone_ to pick with me?"

Feet clacked against the concrete floor as patrons clambered to their feet. The bear took a quick look around the room, eyeing the other thugs, before sweeping an furry limb behind Sans' back and throwing him under a furry arm. Sans wriggled in the sudden hold, confused.

"Whoa, hold up!" He squirmed as the bear whistled and darted out the door. "Put me down!"

The bear roared to the darkness outside. "Got 'em, boys!"

The crowd inside the bar rushed after them. _What the hell's happening?_ Sans tried to shove himself free but the hold was relentless. The bear ran into the street. Engines revved and headlights blinded him as a motorcycle screeched to a halt in front of them. A panther sat in the front seat of a motorcycle with a side car.

The bear tossed him into the side seat while the thug himself clambered behind the panther. The motorcycle shrieked as the panther floored the gas and Sans screamed as he slammed against the backrest and flailed for the railing in front of him. _Shit shit shit._ Phalanges wrapped around the cold metal and hung on tight as the motorist merged into a crowded street and swerved between the cars and past red lights.

Police sirens wailed in the distance but the panther just cranked up the speed. Buildings and signs alike blurred past them and Sans struggled to stay in the sidecar and _not_ fly out of it. He hunkered down in the feet area. _Where the hell were they taking him?_

After too long, and yet not soon enough, the panther finally slowed. Sans clutched the railing with a death-grip and peeked above the seat. They cruised past oddly familiar buildings and into a _startlingly_ familiar garage.

His sockets widened as the garage door shut behind them and a different door opened. Out stepped _Razz_ of all monsters.

Sans shot out of the side car and tumbled his way to the other. "Razz!" He fled to the others side, unaware of the odd glint in the other's eyelights. "What the hell is goin' on? These two just grabbed me out of _nowhere_ and–"

He stopped when Razz pulled out a brown bag that had contents that jingled together. Almost as if there were _coins_ inside it…? He spun as footsteps approached and while the panther accepted the bag, the bear snapped a paw around the back of his neck.

"Razz?" He wriggled and tugged against the hold. " _Razz!"_

The other only watched with an amused smirk and held up a metal studded bracelet. Sans tried to rear back. That was a _magic dampener._ Why the hell would _Razz have a magic dampener?_

Razz snatched his arm and snapped the bracelet around his wrist. Sans snarled and spat and tried to flare his magic but only a heaviness weighed in his chest. Nothing formed. No bones. No magic. _Nothing._

"Are you done yet?" Razz scowled at him. "I have waited too long for this and your temper tantrums will _not_ get in my way." The jerk looked to the other monsters. "You are dismissed."

Sans bared his teeth as the bear released him. "What the fuck is this, _Razz?"_

"Ah," the skeleton grabbed him by the other wrist and dragged him into the house. "Merely something I have been waiting for. Red could only entertain me for so long"

"Wha…? Where is he?" He dug his heels into the wooden flooring. "Where's Red?"

Razz scoffed and hauled him up a flight of stairs and next into a furnished attic. There, Sans halted. A mattress sat flush with the floor and in front of a lone bed post. Attached to that bed post was a rope that lead to be beneath the covers on the bed.

The covers shifted as a rough voice croaked. "Master…?"

Sans soul stopped. "…Red?"

The covers flailed as the body beneath them struggled to surface. Sans lurched forwards but Razz held him back. A haggard face appeared from the fabric depths to reveal sunken sockets. Hazy crimson eyelights. One fool's gold tooth. Scratches and bruises littering the surface of the once white skull.

Sans sucked in air. "Red…?"

Red stared at him as if he saw a ghost before fury darkened his already bruise colored skull as he shot a glare at Razz. "Ya piece o' _shit._ You promised not to–" The snarl cut into a yelp of pain but the other fought to continue. "Ye _swore_ not to hurt 'im!"

"And I won't." Razz returned coldly.

Sans whipped onto the threat. "What did you–This is– _what the fuck, Razz?"_

Razz shoved him forwards and towards the bed. "I have waited too long to have you, Sansy." Sans stumbled as Razz continued. "Red tried to protect you. Thought a fancy little marriage would stop me. Cute, really. But he's not _you."_

Sans tumbled to the bed and Red jerked forwards to catch him but was halted by the rope fastened to his collar. Sans landed in front of him and they met each others eyelights with wide sockets.

Razz strode to the other side of the room and pulled rope out of a closet. Red trembled, gaze fixed on the closet, until their captor shut the door and prowled back to them. Sans scooted closer to Red and the bigger yet somehow _frailer_ now skeleton wrapped him with his arms.

Red tried to clear his throat but his voice still came out hoarse. "Stay away from him."

"Oh?" Their captor leered. "Then you will do the honors, little pet. Show Sansy what a _good dog_ does to earn his meals."

Sans wasn't the only unlucky monster in Ebott City.

It seemed Red was too.

~oOo~

 **Notes: I tried.**

 **Took an idea and ran with it and viola this is as far as I got.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
